


Dunkelheit und Licht

by dschauhara



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, S&M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschauhara/pseuds/dschauhara
Summary: Whitechapel and all the characters do not belong to me ....DI Joseph Chandler und DC Emerson Kent brauchen ziemlich viel Zeit, um zueinander zu finden. Erst eine unverhoffte Erbschaft bringt die Dinge ins Rollen, auch wenn alle im Team finden, dass es viel zu lange dauert...Sorry guys, it´s all in German...





	1. Chapter 1

Als Joseph Chandler den Teebecher sinken ließ, hatte Kent bereits den Raum verlassen.

Chandler seufzte.

Natürlich hatte Kent ihm seinen Tee gebracht und natürlich war er perfekt. Der einzige im Team, der wusste, wie grüner Tee zubereitet wurde, dass er nicht gefärbtes Wasser war (Riley) oder so stark und bitter, dass er ungenießbar wurde (Mansell und Miles, wenn sie denn jemals daran dachten, Tee zu kochen).

Er hatte sich bedankt, kurz und knapp, ohne von seinen Akten aufzusehen und er hatte gewusst, wie Kents Gesichtsausdruck sich änderte, wie das eifrige Lächeln zaghafter wurde und dann verschwand, zusammen mit dem Leuchten in den Augen und Kent dann mit gesenktem Kopf sein Büro verließ, eine kurze Entschuldigung murmelnd.

Er musste nicht hinsehen oder hinhören, um das alles zu wissen oder dieses kurze Aufflackern von Befriedigung zu spüren.

Natürlich würde Miles später (heute, morgen, irgendwann) mit ihm reden. Besorgt um Chandler, besorgt um Kent. Besorgt um das Team. Er würde es nicht direkt ansprechen, aber er würde andeuten, dass seit Morgans Tod eine Veränderung stattgefunden hatte. Er würde andeuten, dass Chandler Kent dafür - zu Unrecht - verantwortlich machte.

Dabei war Morgans Tod bloß das letze in einer langen Reihe von Ereignissen und dass Kent daran Schuld war, wäre Chandler nie eingefallen.

Morgans Tod hatte nur die Barrieren in ihm zum Einsturz gebracht und ihm gezeigt, was er, wen er wirklich wollte. Was dieses Wollen, diese Gier alles beinhaltete.

Chandler nahm einen Schluck vom perfekten Tee und guckte, als er die Tasse senkte, verstohlen über den Rand. Durch die Jalousien seines Büros, die genau so eingestellt waren, dass er Kents Schreibtisch und Kent selbst sehen konnte.

Chandler hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, nie widerstehen konnte, seinen Blick zu Kent schweifen zu lassen. Er kämpfte mit sich jeden Morgen, wenn eine der Putzkräfte die Lamellen verstellt hatte und immer - immer! - verlor er. Wenn seine Hände wie von selbst mit einem Zug und einer Drehung dafür sorgten, dass sein Blickfeld frei war, dass er sehen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Die Schuld und die Erleichterung, die ihm durch die Glieder fuhren und der Widerwille vor sich selbst, so schwach, so unkontrolliert zu sein.

Er sah zu Kent, der auf den Bildschirm blickte, das blasse Gesicht und die schwarzen Locken vom Licht der Neonlampen und vom Computer erhellt, Haut und Haare wie ein Bild von einem italienischen mittelalterlichen Meister, zu perfekt, um wahr zu sein.

Konnte jemand im Neonlicht dermaßen schön sein? Aussehen wie ein Engel, ein Gesicht, weiß wie Schnee, Haare, schwarz wie Ebenholz? Mansell und Riley sahen im gleichen Licht aus wie Leichen, die mehrere Tage im Wasser gelegen hatten, aber Kent, Kent sah aus als ob Neonlicht und heruntergekommene Räume für ihn geschaffen worden waren, damit sie ihn zum Leuchten brachten.

Chandler ließ den Blick wieder sinken, vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, auf die Akte, die Buchan aus seinen Kellergewölben angeschleppt hatte. Irgendeine obskure Verbindung zur laufenden Ermittlung.

Der DI wünschte sich verzweifelt einen richtigen Fall, je grauenvoller desto besser (nicht bloß diesen schnöden Raubüberfall, der einem „Geld für Drogen“ als Motiv entgegen zuschreien schien).

Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, aufzustehen und die Polizeistation in dieser grauen Dämmerstunde zu verlassen, am besten für immer, einfach zu laufen und zu laufen bis seine Beine nachgaben.

Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, zu Kent zu gehen und mit den Fingern über dessen Wangenknochen zu fahren, nur um zu wissen, ob sie wirklich, ob Kent wirklich existierte.

Natürlich war das alles wahnsinnig oder selbstsüchtig oder wahnsinnig selbstsüchtig. Aber Chandler fragte sich, wie lange er noch widerstehen konnte (Ist es nicht eher die Frage wie lange Du noch willst?).

Er schraubte den Tiger Balm auf, verteilte methodisch einen winzigen, genau abgemessenen Teil des Inhalts auf seinen Schläfen und massiert ihn ein. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Akten - nach einem letzten, verstohlenen, schuldigen Blick auf das Objekt seiner Gier.

Chandler war niemand, der leicht eine Beziehung einging, weder kurz- noch langfristig.

Dafür hatte er gute, sehr gute Gründe, wie er selbst fand.

Aber Kent war bereits am ersten Tag mit seinem schiefen Lächeln und dem Stück Kreide in der Hand aus der Menge von beliebigen Kolleginnen, Kollegen und Bekannten herausgetreten.

Als ob der schmutzige, dunkle Besprechungsraum seine Bühne war, als ob seine Unbeholfenheit und die abgetragene Jeans mit dem ausgeleierten Kapuzenpullover ihn nur noch vorteilhafter ins Rampenlicht stellten.

Chandler hatte an diesem ersten Tag nicht wirklich geahnt, dass er dem DC verfallen war. Aber unaufhaltsam, Schritt für Schritt, unter Schmerz und Desillusionierung, war in Chandler die Erkenntnis gereift, was Kent für ihn bedeutete. Morgans Tod war die Vollendung des Prozesses gewesen, der letzte Punkt, an dem er in einem dunklen Korridor seinen Gefühlen in die hässliche Fratze geblickt hatte.

Wenn es nur so wäre, dass er seinen DC begehrte, dass er sein Leben mit ihm teilen wollte, er hätte trotz seiner Zwangsstörungen einen Versuch gewagt (Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, Feigling, der du bist).

Aber dem DI war klar, dass die Zwangsstörung sich bei ihm mit Phantasien verband, die über reine Anziehungskraft, über alles Normale und Konventionelle hinausgingen.

Was er alles wünschte, was er mit einer ihn selbst erschreckenden Leidenschaft wollte, erschreckte ihn selbst. Er war sich sicher, dass Kent entsetzt und abgestoßen sein würde, wenn er wüsste, welche Bilder seinem Vorgesetzten bei seinem Anblick durch den Kopf zogen, sogar falls er ihn, Chandler, attraktiv fände (Was Du für unmöglich hälst. Gut, hier gebe ich Dir ausnahmsweise recht, ich auch).

Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Kent das Ausmaß, die dunkle Tiefe seiner Leidenschaften, nie kennenlernen würde.

Chandler starrte auf die Zahlenreihen und Wörter, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Wen wollte er belügen, ganz alleine, nur mit sich in seinem Kopf? Wenn er wirklich ehrlich mit sich war, wollte er natürlich, dass Kent jede Facette davon kennen und erleiden würde (Oh ja, alles, nicht wahr?).

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Miles.

Chandler wappnete sich für die üblichen Kommentare zu seinem Verhalten. Aber Miles bemerkte nur knapp:

„Alle sind schon weg, ich geh dann auch nach Hause, Judy und die Kinder warten.“

„Alle sind weg?“

„Alle, außer Kent natürlich.“

Miles Blick war unergründlich, als er sich mit dem Mantel über seinen Arm wegdrehte. Chandler sah der stämmigen Gestalt mit den grauen Haaren nach, die mit einer kraftvollen Selbstverständlichkeit dem Ausgang entgegenstrebte. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, von der sich Chandler auch in tausend Jahren nicht vorstellen konnte, sie zu besitzen.

Er blieb zurück mit den Akten, dem Schweigen und der unbewegten Gestalt am rechten Schreibtisch gegenüber seinem Büro.

Chandler schloss die Augen.

Die Stille senkte sich auf ihn nieder mit dem Druck von Tonnen und Abertonnen von Wasser, die auf seinen Kopf, seine Schläfen drückten. Ein Grab am Grund des Meers, nur erleuchtet vom Neonlicht aus dem Nachbarzimmer und seiner eigenen Schreibtischlampe.

Wie einfach wäre es, aufzustehen, um den Schreibtisch zu gehen, zu der Gestalt, draußen am Computer, in die Haare zu greifen, den Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen und jeden Laut des Erstaunens - des Widerwillens? - mit seinem Mund zu ersticken. Wie verlockend wäre es, seinen Constable mit nach Hause in sein Bett zu nehmen, gefesselt auf seine frischen, gestärkten Laken zu legen, nur Kents Augen, die aufgerissenen Augen, noch beweglich, zu ihm irrend zwischen den Schlägen.

Als ob Kent dies je wollen würde. Als ob dies je passieren würde. ‚Aber vielleicht, vielleicht,‘ wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die dunkle Hoffnung vom Grund seines Herzens (Vielleicht…).

Das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür und die vertraute Stimme ertönten:

„Sir?“

„Ja, Kent.“

Der DC machte einige vorsichtige Schritte ins Zimmer.

„Ich habe die Ergebnisse der Auswertung des Videomaterials fertig gemacht.“

„Und?“

„Zusammen mit den Aussagen der Befragten kommen wir einfach zu keiner eindeutigen Täterbeschreibung bei dem Raubüberfall. Die Zeugen und das Opfer widersprechen sich und die Aufnahme vom CCTV ist zu körnig, da kann man nichts drauf erkennen.“

Chandler blickte Kent an, der ihm die Unterlagen entgegenstreckte, die der Inspektor geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Das reicht nicht aus, Constable.“

„Ich weiß, Sir.“

„Wenn Sie das wissen, warum sitzen Sie dann nicht am Schreibtisch und gehen alles noch einmal durch? Warum kommen Sie mit Ergebnissen zu mir, die keine sind?“

Chandler legte den Kopf schief und sah mit kaltem Blick den jungen Mann an, der verlegen von ihm weg schaute.

„Natürlich können Sie stattdessen auch für heute nach Hause gehen wie alle anderen. Die Opfer bleiben Opfer, ob sie sich einen Tag mehr Zeit lassen oder nicht.“

Chandler wusste, dass Kent die Verachtung in seinen Worten hörte. Das Ducken des jungen Mannes und das Zucken seines Mundes machten es deutlich.

„Nein Sir, ich setze mich noch einmal dran.“

Der DI fragte sich, wie oft er Kent noch verletzen konnte, mit seinem arroganten Lächeln, mit seinem vermeintlich kalten Desinteresse, mit all den Eigenschaften seines Upper-Class-Hintergrunds.

Chandler war klar, dass es nicht für immer so weiter gehen konnte, dass irgendwann ein Punkt erreicht sein würde, an dem der Constable mit seinem Engelsgesicht und den großen Augen gehen würde, ihn, die Dienststelle, das Revier oder sogar die gesamte Met verlassen würde.

Aber das Triumphgefühl, das ihn durchströmte war jedes Mal unwidersteh-lich. Und auch an diesem Abend enttäuschte Kent ihn nicht, als er herausschlich aus dem Büro seines DIs und an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehrte.

Chandler merkte, dass trotz der Schuld, trotz des Ekels vor sich selbst, der Druck hinter seinen Schläfen genauso abnahm wie das Zucken seiner Finger, beides Symptome der Zwangsstörung.

Vielleicht hatte er keine Kontrolle über sich, über seine Leidenschaft, aber Kontrolle über Kent besaß er.

Genug Kontrolle, um ihn zu verletzen.

Genug Kontrolle, um mit einer hingeworfenen, freundlichen Bemerkung, einem halbherzigen Lob, das Lächeln auf die Lippen seines Constables zu zaubern.

Und es jedes Mal mit Leichtigkeit auch wieder wegzuwischen.

Chandler frage sich oft, warum Kent das zuließ, wieder und wieder und wieder, ohne je eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emerson Kent starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Es war drei Uhr morgens, er war vollkommen angekleidet und hellwach. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch dampfte ein Teebecher vor sich hin. Alle Lichter waren gelöscht, aber dank der Straßenlaterne und den nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhängen wurde es nicht richtig dunkel. Äste malten Schatten an Zimmerwände und die Decke.  
Kent hatte gewusst, dass heute der Tag der Entscheidung war. Deswegen war er nicht ins Bett gegangen - er hätte sowieso nicht schlafen können. Diesen Montag hatte er sich selbst (mit Erinnerung im Kalender seines Mobiltelefons) als Stichtag gesetzt, nachdem er mit Miles gesprochen hatte.

Natürlich wäre es auch ohne die Erbschaft soweit gekommen, das war Kent klar.  
Oder er hoffte es zumindest.  
Es hatte nicht so weiter gehen können, es hatte schon seit Jahren nicht so weiter gehen können. Er hatte einfach keine Entscheidung getroffen, alles heraus gezögert, sich treiben lassen. Hatte Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Scham hingenommen, war taub und stumm geworden, Gefangener seiner eigenen Gefühle, seiner eigenen Passivität.

Er konnte nicht genau festmachen, wann es begonnen hatte, wann er einfach alles nur noch geduldet, erduldet hatte. Jeden neuen Tag, jeden neuen Fall, die Gespräche im Team, seine eigene Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Wie nur noch Chandler, seine Gesten, seine Worte, seine verdammte Arroganz, die sich plötzlich in Freundlichkeit wandelte oder seine Zuwendung, die genauso schnell zu Desinteresse wurde, irgendetwas in ihm hervorriefen. Wie er danach hungerte, weil es der einzige Lichtstrahl wurde, wie sogar die Ablehnung und die harten Worte seines DIs besser waren als alles andere. Besser als das ganze Nichts, das ihn einhüllte, während ihn seine eigenen Dämonenfratzen aus spiegelnden Oberflächen entgegenblickten.  
Zerfressen von Neid auf alle, die glücklich waren, liebten und geliebt wurden, ein Leben hatten. Während er sich vor Sehnsucht nach jemanden verzehrte, der ihn für den Tod der Frau, an die er sich hatte klammern wollen, verantwortlich machte.

Als ob Morgan Lamb DI Chandler hätte retten können.

Aber Chandler hatte es geglaubt und Kent hatte begriffen, dass er niemals, unter keinen Umständen eine Chance gehabt hatte. Leider änderte das nichts daran, dass ihm jeder und alles außer Joseph Chandler zunehmend egal wurde. Kent wusste selbst, dass er der Kapitän eines Schiffs war, dass er mit vollen Segeln sehenden Auges aufs Riff steuerte. Und es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.

Im Nachhinein schämte er sich umso mehr, dass es einen Brief eines Notars benötigt hatte, ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Eine Einladung in eine gepflegte, altmodische Kanzlei in einem Kaff in Sussex.  
Leder und altes Holz, auf Hochglanz poliert, vermutlich die erste Adresse der gesamten Grafschaft die seit hunderten von Jahren Geheimnisse alteingesessenere Familien hütete.  
Ein Großonkel, Ambrose Leighton, erzkonservativer Generalstaatsanwalt im Ruhestand, hatte ihm sein beträchtliches Vermögen inklusive eines Hauses auf dem Land vermacht. Der alte Mann hatte nie Kontakt zu ihm gehabt und seine Familie gehasst. Sie seien alle zu links gewesen, was sich daran gezeigt habe, dass sie Anfang der 80er nicht Thatcher gewählt hätten, danach sei der Kontakt endgültig abgebrochen, so seine Mutter.  
Als Grund für die Erbschaft hatte der Notar angegeben, dass Kent als Polizist die „guten, alten Werte“ hochhielt.  
Der junge Constable bezweifelte, dass sein Großonkel gewusst hatte, dass er schwul war und wie sein Freundeskreis aussah. Dass er jahrelang in einer Punk-Band gespielt hatte und im Studium bis auf die letzten Semester seine Wochenenden eine wirre Aneinanderreihung von Gigs, One-Night-Stands und zu viel Alkohol gewesen waren.

Als Kent vor einer Woche um vier Millionen Pfund in Aktien, 500.000,00 Pfund auf einem Konto in der Schweiz und ein Herrenhaus auf dem Land reicher nach London zurückfuhr, war ihm klar geworden, dass es nun, genau jetzt, Zeit für eine Entscheidung war.  
In Bezug auf seine Wohnung, in Bezug auf seinen Job und in Bezug auf DI Joseph Chandler.

Kent wusste aus seinen Studienjahren, dass er sich selbst am besten überlistete, wenn er mit angenehmen Dingen begann und dann - sozusagen automatisch - mit den unangenehmeren weitermachte.  
Deswegen suchte er sich als erstes eine Wohnung.  
Für sich alleine, ohne Mitbewohnerinnen und Mitbewohner, die alles verdreckten, den Kühlschrank wie eine Heuschreckenplage leer fraßen und ihn mitten in der Nacht mit lautem Sex, Streitigkeiten oder beidem weckten.  
Mit gediegenen Möbeln, die er nicht selbst bei Ikea abholen und zusammenbauen musste.

Dann kaufte er Anzüge, teure Anzüge, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge, um die er seinen Vorgesetzten immer beneidet hatte. Ja, DI Chandler sah sexy in Savile Row aus, aber bei Gott, er wusste, dass diese Art Anzug auch an ihm nicht schlecht aussah.

Und zum krönenden Abschluss kaufte er sich ein vernünftiges Motorrad und einen Jaguar.  
Er wusste, es war Luxus, es war herausgeworfenes Geld, Erika und Mansell würden ihn noch in tausend Jahren aufziehen, aber er konnte es nicht bereuen.  
Ein richtiges Motorrad, nicht die alte, marode Vespa, eine Maschine, mit der er sich genauso durch den Londoner Verkehr schlängeln konnte wie über die A23 brausen, wenn er in Sussex in das Haus seines verstorbenen Großonkels wollte (nicht dass er wusste, was er dort wollen könnte, aber das Haus war schön, vollkommen modernisiert, vielleicht konnte er dort einmal ein Wochenende mit Erika und Mansell verbringen. … Vielleicht aber lieber doch nicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte).  
Der Jaguar war ein Kindheitstraum in British Racing Green, ein älteres Modell mit neuem Motor, absolut unpraktisch mit Ledersitzen und Paneelen aus Mahagoni.  
Kent liebte jedes unnütze Detail.

 

Während der Arbeit trat er an Miles heran und erzählte ihm von den Neuigkeiten in seinem Leben. Miles war vielleicht schroff und manchmal grob, wie ein Dachs, den man aus seinem Bau gejagt hatte, aber er war Kents Mentor seitdem er bei der Met angefangen hatte und bei der Kripo gelandet war.  
Sie trafen sich in einem Pub, der etwas weiter von der Polizeistation weg lag und wo die Chance Riley oder Mansell über den Weg zu laufen gering war.

„Über vier Millionen Pfund, verdammt, Kent, warum bist Du überhaupt noch zur Arbeit gekommen?“

Kent rutschte auf dem Barhocker hin und her. Er umfasste mit beiden Händen das Pint Lager und blickte Miles dann in die blau-grauen Augen, die wie immer scharf und eindringlich waren. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht gleich wieder weg zu sehen.

„Weil ich eine gute Entscheidung treffen will. Nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen.“

Miles räusperte sich.

„Und es hat nichts mit seiner Hoheit zu tun?“

Kent merkte, wie ihm die Röte den Nacken hinaufkroch, über den Hals und sich als verräterische, rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete. Er versuchte, Miles nicht auszuweichen.

„Ja und nein. Miles, ich … ich …“

Kent biss sich auf die Lippen und spielte an dem feuchten Glas herum. Er schluckte und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Skip, Du weißt, dass ich DI Chandler mag. Mehr als mag…“

Er schluckte erneut. Der mitfühlende Blick in den Augen des alten DS machte es nicht leichter für ihn, aber er hatte sich entschlossen und jetzt wollte er dieses Gespräch durchhalten, bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Aber ich mag auch meinen Job, ich meine … ich habe hier als DC begonnen und ich fand es nicht leicht. Finde es nicht leicht… Das alles hier. Whitechapel, die Morde, die Gewalt, dieses…“

Kent machte eine Geste in der Luft, unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Miles senkte die buschigen Augenbrauen und nickte.

„Ich weiß.“

Der Satz blieb zwischen ihnen stehen und Kent erinnerte sich an Louis Iver, an die Psychospielchen, die sie mit ihnen allen gespielt hatte. Auch mit Miles, der ihr aber letztlich doch auf die Spur gekommen war, schlauer Hund, der er war.  
Trotzdem wussten sie alle, dass Miles und Buchan (welch unglaubliche Mischung, was für ein Gespann), beide halb überzeugt waren, dass Iver mehr war als nur eine Psychopathin, mehr war als nur ein Mensch. Das Böse in Whitechapel, die Tore zur Hölle, die Verbrechen, die Menschen eingeflüstert wurden.  
All das wirkte bis jetzt ins Team, das war allen klar, ob sie darüber sprachen oder nicht. Sogar Chandler musste e wissen, auch wenn er es verdrängte oder vermutlich einfach in einen weiteren Anfall seiner Zwangsstörung verwandelte.

Kent nahm einen Schluck Bier und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Ich möchte aufsteigen… Ich, …, das heißt, ich möchte Detective Sergeant werden. Ich möchte selbst irgendwann Detective Inspector werden. Ich weiß, ich schaffe das …, dass ich gut genug bin … Hilfst Du mir dabei?“

Miles nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier und hob die Augenbraue.

„Es wurde auch Zeit, dass Du Dir endlich nicht mehr selbst im Weg stehst. Ich werde mit seiner Hoheit darüber sprechen. Ich werde Dich unterstützen.“

Miles nickte.

„Irgendwann gehe ich in Rente und wir brauchen einen DS in Whitechapel, besonders jemanden der … Chandler kennt.“

Kent biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in Whitechapel bleiben möchte …, für immer, heißt das, also jetzt schon noch …, aber nicht später, nicht als DS.“

Er blickte Miles direkt in die Augen.  
Der alte Mann lächelte.

„Umso besser. Nicht für Whitechapel, nicht für den DI, aber für Dich.“

Schweigend tranken die beiden Detectives ihr Bier.

 

Und an diesem Montag, der Tag, der nun schon bald beginnen würde heraufzudämmern, würde Miles mit Chandler sprechen. Er, Kent, würde zum ersten Mal aus seiner neuen Wohnung ins Revier fahren, mit seinem Jaguar oder mit dem Motorrad. Er würde parken, in die Polizeistation gehen, vorbei an den glotzenden uniformierten Polizistinnen und Polizisten am Empfang, durch die Art-Noveau Doppeltür in seinem neuen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug in die Einsatzzentrale treten und …

Kent stöhnte, allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.  
Was hatte er sich nur gedacht, alle alten Anzüge auszusortieren?  
Warum hatte ihm nur das Einkaufen so viel Spaß gemacht?  
Warum ein vermaledeiter Jaguar?  
Oder schlimmer noch, die Horex, handgefertigt, ein Meisterstück an Motorrad.  
Vielleicht konnte er mindestens mit der Tube fahren und genau dann kommen, wenn nicht nur Chandler, sondern auch schon Miles da waren, Mansell und Riley aber noch nicht und sich einfach unauffällig an seinen Schreibtisch schleichen…

Kent setzte sich auf und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Zumindest schmeckte der Tee nicht so neu, wie seine Wohnung immer noch roch, sondern einfach nur teuer und gut. Die Sorte, die er sich früher selten gegönnt hatte und die er jetzt, mit seinem Gehalt und dem, was er geerbt hatte, täglich trinken konnte.

Er wollte nicht feige sein, er wollte es wirklich nicht und er wusste, dass alles, der Jaguar, die Anzüge, die blöden Blicke, die geflüsterten Kommentare, nicht wirklich das Problem waren.

Das Problem war ca. 1,90 groß, blond, bewegte sich nonchalant mit all seinem angeborenen Geld und der dazu passenden Bildung und Erziehung durch die Welt, war sein DI und hieß Joseph Chandler.

Dabei war das Gespräch um seine berufliche Zukunft gar nicht das Entscheidende, Kent bewertete seine Chancen recht gut. Zumindest die Fortbildung zum DS konnte man ihm nach all den Dienstjahren und seinem Einsatz (und seinen Erfolgen) kaum verwehren.

Das Problem war, dass DI Chandler wie eine Droge war, von der er nicht loskam (nicht loskommen wollte, flüsterte eine böse Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf). Und wie jede Droge machte sie nicht wirklich glücklich und ließ einen vollkommen unbefriedigt zurück, während man nach mehr schrie.

Diesen Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen stand jetzt, heute, für ihn an.  
Kent hatte es so für sich beschlossen. Und er würde sich daran halten und wenn es das letzte wäre. Er hatte es sich geschworen, auf dem Weg aus Sussex nach Hause.  
Über vier Millionen Pfund sollten ihm genügend Rückhalt geben, um nicht mehr wie ein Welpe seinem Chef hinterherzulaufen, nur um täglich wieder von neuem getreten zu werden.  
Wenn alle seine Leistungen, all das, was er war, nicht ausreichten, um ihn Selbstachtung zu geben, dann könnten vielleicht das ganze Geld, die Savile Row Anzüge, der Jaguar XJ 6, die Wohnung auf der richtigen Seite der Themse und eine Horex VR 6 Black Edition dazu beitragen.

Kent ließ mit einem Seufzen den Kopf gegen das Kopfteil des Betts sinken.  
Er zweifelte stark, dass das wirklich funktionierte. Er war nicht wirklich der Yuppie-Typ.

Wie viele Nächte hatte er wachgelegen und von diesem Mann geträumt, sich nach diesem Mann gesehnt, nach den Dingen, die Chandler mit ihm machen könnte - sollte - nur um immer wieder an den gleichen Punkt zu kommen. Sein DI hatte keinerlei Interesse an ihm und erst recht nicht an Bondage-Spielen im Bett, an jemanden, der kniend auf seine Anweisungen wartete, sein Halsband um den Hals trug.  
Jedenfalls nicht wenn die Person männlich war und Emerson Kent hieß.  
Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war Chandler einfach nur ein etwas verklemmter, unbeholfener heterosexueller Mann, der das Licht ausmachte, um es mit einer ebenso verklemmten und unbeholfenen Frau im Dunkeln möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, möglichst wenig Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und danach möglichst schnell das Bett neu zu beziehen.

Der Constable drehte sich auf den Bauch und drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, zumindest ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können. Um genug Kraft zu haben, seinen Vorsatz umzusetzen, um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen, um zumindest in seinen Träumen ein Gewicht und die Wärme eines Körpers neben sich zu spüren.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Ergebnis des Gesprächs mit Miles über die Zukunft von DC Emerson Kent war für Chandler nackte Panik, das Gefühl im freien Fall zu sein.   
Ihm war klar gewesen, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sich in der fragilen Beziehung zwischen Kent und ihm etwas ändern würde, etwas, auf das er nur bedingt Einfluss hatte. Er hatte sich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet und nun war er gekommen.  
Rein rational war nichts gegen die Idee einzuwenden, dass Kent seine Karriere weiterverfolgen wollte. Von Seiten der Personalentwicklung der Met war Chandler bereits vor zwei Jahren angefragt worden, wen er für Fortbildungslehrgänge aus seinem Team vorschlagen würde. Es war Miles und ihm klar gewesen, dass Kent prädestiniert dafür war - intelligent, effektiv, teamfähig, analytisch, gewissenhaft und diszipliniert, alles was einen guten Detective Sergeant und auch einen Detective Inspector ausmachte.   
Was konnte einem Team besseres passieren, als Kent als Vorgesetzten zu bekommen? Besonders, wenn Kent selbstsicherer würde, etwas von dem Miles - und auch Chandler - überzeugt waren, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war (und eine Frage, wie weit er von DI Joseph Chandler entfernt war, beiden Männern war es bewusst gewesen, keiner hatte es angesprochen).

Fakt war nur, dass es dem DI egal war, ob irgendein anderes Team von Kent profitieren würde, ob Kent der beste DI in der Geschichte der Met würde oder sogar Commander.   
Für ihn zählte nur, dass er Kent verlieren würde.   
Spätestens als Miles angesprochen hatte, Kent wäre für seine Karriere bereit, Whitechapel zu verlassen - Chandler fragte sich, war er wirklich nur bereit oder war das nicht sogar der entscheidende Faktor - spätestens als Miles dies erwähnt hatte, war die Panik im DI hochgekocht (Oh ja, sich nicht mehr aus der Ferne zu zerfleischen, voller Schuldgefühle, was man nachts alleine im Bett getan hat, das wäre wirklich schade.).  
Es war nicht nur das Gefühl eines Kontrollverlusts, das bekannte Gefühl das einen Ausbruch seiner Zwangsstörung nach sich ziehen würde. Es war ein Empfinden als ob die Welt um ihn herum zerfiel.   
Wenn er aus dem Fenster blickte, Chandler war sich dessen sicher, dann wären gezackte Stücke aus den grauen Fassaden und dem regnerischen Himmel gebrochen, um sich immer schneller in einem anbrandenden Nichts verlieren. Er hatte einen Schrei in sich emporsteigen fühlen, eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Angst (Ach, heul doch.).

Aber der DI hatte trotzdem ruhig dagesessen, war professionell, so wie er es von sich selbst erwartete. Er war konzentriert mit Miles die nächsten Schritte durchgegangen, um Kents Karriere weiter voranzubringen. Wann sie sich mit der Personalteilung in Verbindung setzen würden. Welche Formulare sie und welche DC Kent ausfüllen musste. Wie die Fehlzeiten im Team auf Grund der Weiterbildung ausgeglichen werden könnten.  
Durch all die langweiligen, komplizierten bürokratischen Details waren Miles und er geschlichen, während Chandler alle Kraft aufbringen musste, um nicht aus dem Fenster zu blicken, um sich nicht zu vergewissern, dass die Welt sich tatsächlich nicht auflöste.

Der DI hatte nicht darauf bestanden, mit seinem DC selbst zu sprechen. Miles hatte ihn enttäuscht angeblickt, als Chandler ihm auftrug, Kent die Ergebnisse der Besprechung mitzuteilen. Aber der alte Sergeant hatte schlussendlich nur die Achseln gezuckt, sich aus dem Sessel gehievt und trocken gesagt, er werde sich um Kent kümmern.

Durch die geschlossene Bürotür und die Lamellen hatte Chandler das Gespräch zwischen Miles und Kent verfolgt, den ungläubigen Blick des jungen Mannes, der zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde, die Freude des restlichen Teams, als die Nachricht sich verbreitete. Der lautstarke - natürlich von Mansell stammende - Ruf, auf die Zukunft des Constables zu trinken und die Arbeit im nächsten Pub gemeinsam mit viel Alkohol ausklingen zu lassen.   
Dem DI war auch nicht der Blick von Emerson Kent entgangen, als er, umgeben vom restlichen, ihm gratulierenden Team, über seine Schulter schaute und sein Lächeln kurz erstarb, als er in Richtung Chandlers Büro blickte, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen konzentrierte.

Und während das restliche Team Abends gemeinsam die Station verließ, um im Pub zu feiern, blieb Chandler im Büro zurück und begann die notwendigen Papiere auszufüllen, um Emerson Kent zu verlieren (Tcha, nur wir beide, einmal wieder alleine. Was das für ein schöner Abend wird.).

 

Als er endlich in seine Wohnung kam - es war weit nach Mitternacht - machte er sich nicht die Mühe, ein Licht anzumachen. Er zog den Mantel und die Schuhe aus, die er im perfekten rechten Winkel an die richtige Stellen ins Schuhregal stellte und ging auf Socken in die Küche. Er öffnete das Kühlfach und nahm den Wodka heraus, den er immer in dem kleinen russischen Laden unweit der russischen Botschaft kaufte, laut einem Diplomaten, den er kannte einer der besten Wodkas überhaupt. Chandler musste zugeben, dass es meistens unerheblich war, ob der Wodka besonders gut war.   
Hauptsache es war Wodka, er war eiskalt und reichlich vorhanden.   
Besonders wenn es um seine „Selbstmedikamention“ ging, wenn er wieder einmal das hatte, was Miles als das „große Zittern“ bezeichnetet.

Chandler goss sich ein kleines Glas bis zum Rand ein und trug es und die Flasche in sein Wohnzimmer. Groß, klare Linien, viele Fenster, ein paar gediegene Regale, ein Design-Ledersofa, weiße Wände mit exklusiven Kunstrucken und ungefähr so gemütlich wie Llewellyens Leichenhalle. Auf dem kubusförmigen Wohnzimmertisch - ein Geschenk des Commanders - stellte der blonde Mann die Flasche auf einem Untersetzer ab, stürzte das Glas herunter, stellte es auf einen weiteren Untersetzer genau abgemessen neben die Flasche und ging in sein ebenso kühles und unpersönliches Schlafzimmer, um sich auszuziehen, im anliegenden Bad zu waschen und seinen Pyjama anzuziehen.   
Natürlich wurde das Waschen zum Ritual mit kochend heißem Wasser, das minutenlang dauerte, aber es war doch nicht ganz so schlimm, wie Chandler erwartet hatte - der erste Wodka auf nüchternen Magen hatte einen Teil der Attacke abgemildert.  
Trotzdem schmerzten seine Hände von der Hitze des Wassers, als er sich endlich in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt auf das kalte Sofa setzte, sich nachschenkte und mit dem Glas in der Hand zurücklehnte.

Die Gedanken des DI schweiften zu seiner Schulzeit zurück. Nachdem sein Vater gestorben und seine Mutter in ein exklusives Pflegeheim eingewiesen worden war, hatte der Commander als sein Patenonkel dafür gesorgt, dass Chandler auf dem Internat bleiben konnte. Es war praktisch gewesen und außerdem, so der Commander, hatte man gehofft, dass der Junge in der vertrauten Umgebung besser zurecht käme. Dass sich seine beginnenden Zwangsstörungen von selbst legen würden, auch wenn das niemand so klar formuliert hatte.

Das war natürlich nicht passiert, aber Joseph Chandler hatte schnell gelernt, die vordergründigen Anzeichen gut zu verstecken, weiter zu funktionieren und exzellente Leistungen zu bringen, so wie es zuerst sein Vater und dann sein Patenonkel von im erwartet hatten. 

Chandler rieb sich müde über die Augen und spürte dem scharfen und gleichzeitig öligen Geschmack des Wodkas in seinem Mund und seiner Kehle nach. Er seufzte, als er den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, während die hellen Lichter der Großstadt, die durch die weiten Fenster fielen, noch für ein paar Sekunden auf der Innenseite seiner Lider flimmerten.

Die Zwangsstörungen waren nicht das einzige Problem geblieben. Chandler war nicht unbeliebt gewesen, ein guter Sportler, Boxchampion seines Jahrgangs, ein ambitionierter Schüler, immer im oberen Drittel.   
Aber als Teenager war Chandler klar geworden, dass er sich weitaus mehr zu anderen Jungen als zu Mädchen hingezogen fühlte. Erst hatte er sich noch herausreden können, dass er zu wenig mit gleichaltrigen Mädchen zu tun hatte, dass gemeinsames Onanieren zwischen den Jungen gang und gebe war.   
Aber natürlich hatte er sich nicht lange belügen können. 

Es war nicht so, dass er Mädchen nicht attraktiv fand, aber letztlich interessierte er sich eben eher für andere Jungen und Männer. Im Internat hatte es einen dunkelhaarigen, zierlichen Mitschüler gegeben, der Chandlers Träume dermaßen heimgesucht hatte, dass er froh gewesen war, als er zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahrs endlich ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte.

Chandler schnaubte. Auf jeden Fall konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er einen bestimmten Typ hatte. 

Er war sich sicher, dass er im Traum nach dem Jungen - Ian war sein Name gewesen - gerufen hatte (Oh ja, ich kann mich erinnern und welche Träume Du gehabt hast, so erfindungsreich für Deine jungen Jahre). 

Natürlich war es noch schlimmer dadurch geworden, dass Joseph Chandler nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, die Grenze zu dem, was im Internat „homosexuell“ genannt wurde, zu überschreiten.   
Es hätte nicht zu dem gepasst, was seine Eltern und sein Patenonkel von ihm erwartet hatten.  
Also hatte er gelernt, Sport getrieben, sich die Hände mit kochendem Wasser übergossen und im Schlaf von Dingen geträumt, die er sich tagsüber verwehrte. 

Bis er sie sich in der Anonymität seines ersten Semester an der Universität in Cambridge endlich gegönnt hatte. Immer den Grad wandernd, sich mit seinen männlichen Liebhabern nicht zu eng einzulassen und zu offiziellen und familiären Veranstaltungen nur Freundinnen mitzubringen, mit denen er auch keine wirkliche Bindung einging.   
Dabei hatte Chandler nicht nur nach einigem Herumprobieren entdeckt, dass es bei seiner (wenn auch nicht ausschließlichen) Vorliebe für Männer geblieben war.   
Ihm war auch klar geworden, dass sein Kontrollzwang, seine Nemesis, sich dunkel und geheimnisvoll Wege in seine - überschaubaren - Beziehungen bahnte, was Treffen, Gespräche, Berührungen und den Sex selbst betraf.   
Und es hatte natürlich eskalieren müssen, ihn mitreißen und vollkommen verängstigen müssen.   
Ein anderer Student hatte ihn beim Sex angefleht, ihn zu schlagen und Chandler hatte nie zuvor und nie danach eine derartige Lust gespürt, einen derartigen Orgasmus gehabt, wie an diesem Frühlingstag vor zwanzig Jahren als der andere Mann unter ihm lag, die Haut seines Hinterns übersät mit den Abdrücken seiner Hand.

Noch heute, hier im Dunkeln, konnte Chandler die Wirkung seiner Erinnerungen spüren.

Diese Erfahrung, dass sein Zwang eine solche Einfluss auf ihn hatte, dass es diese Seite in ihm gab, dass er am liebsten das Zimmer, das Bett dieses Studenten nicht mehr verlassen hätte, um immer so weiter zu machen, um diesen Mann unter Schmerzen seinen Namen keuchen zu hören, hatte Chandler so erregt und so verstört, dass er mehrere Jahre keine Beziehungen mehr führte.

Spätestens an seiner Zwangsstörungen wären alle Beziehungen gescheitert, so hatte er sich getröstet und geglaubt, dass es vielleicht besser war, alleine zu bleiben.   
Die Versuche, ihn mit einer Kollegin aus der Spurensicherung zu verkuppeln und die Episode mit DI Mina Norroy hatten ihn darin nur bestätigt.   
Dann war Dr. Morgan Lamb in sein Leben getreten und das - sie - war etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen.

Das hatte Chandler zumindest gedacht, damals, als sie ihm begegnet war. Und auch wenn er sich Kents Ablehnung ihr gegenüber bis heute nicht erklären konnte und dessen Ideen zur Verwicklung von Dr. Lamb in den Fall vollkommen unbegründet gewesen waren, so war ihm doch eins mittlerweile klar: auch Morgan wäre nicht die Lösung gewesen, der Weg, endlich heil, ganz und richtig zu sein.   
Seine dunklen, zwanghaften Seiten loszuwerden.   
Natürlich hätte er sie dem Commander vorstellen können.   
Natürlich hätte sie seine Zwangsstörungen verstanden.   
Natürlich hätten alle sie für die perfekte Frau an seiner Seite gehalten. 

An dem Tag, an dem sie gestorben war, war mit der Verzweiflung und der Wut die Erkenntnis auf ihn eingestürzt, dass es trotz allem an ihm gescheitert wäre.   
Nicht an seiner Zwangsstörung - jedenfalls nicht nur.   
Sondern daran, dass Morgan vermutlich weder seine sexuellen Interessen teilte, noch ein Mann war. Ein zierlicher, junger Mann mit braunen Augen, schwarzen Haaren und durchscheinender Haut.  
Wie hätte sich Joseph Chandler selbst ins Gesicht sehen können, wenn er im Bett, beim Sex mit Morgan davon geträumt hätte, seinen DC unter sich zu spüren, die Abdrücke seiner Hände, seines Gürtels auf dessen Körper?

Der DI lachte trostlos in die Dunkelheit seiner Wohnung.

Und wo stand er nun, mit seiner Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber? Er würde verlieren, würde Kent verlieren, so wie er schon immer verloren hatte.   
Vermutlich war es für alle Beteiligten außer ihm das beste.


	4. Chapter 4

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen nahm die Spannung zwischen DI Chandler und DC Kent immer weiter zu.   
Die Einsatzzentrale war nie ein lockerer Ort gewesen, nicht einmal während Weihnachtsfeiern oder den von Mansell und Miles initiierten informellen, „gemütlichen“ Get-togethers, bei denen eine Flasche Whisky, mehrere Dosen Bier und Weinflaschen (für Riley) im Mittelpunkt standen.  
Das lag auch nicht in der Natur des Raums, es war eine Einsatzzentrale, ein Ort, an dessen Stellwänden die Photos irgendwelcher - zumeist toter - Menschen hingen, dessen Neonröhren flackerten, zugig, mit defekten Heizkörpern und dem Geruch versagender Deos nach 36 Stunden Schichten.   
In den meisten Fällen war die Stimmung aufgeladen.   
Es gab Stunden und Tage, an denen der Raum vor hektischer Energie zu vibrieren schien. Dann reichte nur ein falscher Blick, ein falsches Wort aus, um einen Streit, ein Wortgefecht oder - in Falle Joseph Chandlers - eine Panikattacke auszulösen, die mit einem langen Aufenthalt in der Damentoilette im zweiten Stockwerk, einer umfassenden Waschaktion und mehrfach gewechselten Oberhemden endete.

Die Unruhe, die nun im Raum lag, war anders. 

Nicht vollkommen fremd, das Team kannte seit Jahren die Reibung zwischen dem DC und dem DI.  
Das Auf und Ab der Gefühle von Kent, das durch das Verhalten ihres DIs bestimmt war.   
Die teilweise vollkommen irrationale Art, mit der Chandler Kent von Beginn an behandelt hatte. Ihn auf der einen Seite mehr gelobt hatte, als jeden anderen, ihn aber auch mehr kritisiert hatte. Ihm plötzlich Aufgaben zugewiesen hatte, die die uniformierte Polizei hätte übernehmen können, um ihn dann mitzunehmen, wenn eigentlich der DS an seiner Seite hätte sein sollen. Das alles war lange Zeit Alltag gewesen. 

Mit Morgan Lambs Tod hatte sich die Situation verändert. Die Augenblicke, in denen Chandler den jungen DC bevorzugte, gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Zwar gab es noch das kurze, knappe Lob, das Lächeln, wenn Kent eine Aufgabe - wie immer - zügig und gut erledigt hatte.   
Aber jedem war die zunehmende Distanz aufgefallen.   
Doch das Team hatte sich auch daran gewöhnt, an die mit der Entfremdung der beiden Männer einhergehende Spannung. Wenn sie vor Dr. Lambs Tod auf dem Weg gewesen waren, ein wirklich einzigartiges Team zu werden, so waren sie spätestens nach dem Desaster um den Abrahamiten-Kult bloßer Durchschnitt.   
Die privaten Opfer, die Katastrophen, die nie ausgesprochenen Gedanken und Gefühle, das alles hatte dazu geführt, dass die Brüche im Team zu groß wurden.  
Trotzdem hatten sie funktioniert, sie hatten Fälle gelöst, ihr DI hatte seine Oberhemden meistens nur ein- bis zweimal pro Tag gewechselt. Auch die Augenblicke, in denen sich einer der anderen zurückzog, um sich eine kleine Pause vom Alltag und all ihrer Dysfunktionalität zu gönnen - seien es die Momente im Keller, wenn Buchan und Riley einander ihre Sorgen anvertrauten, seien es die Augenblicke, wenn Kent sich hinter die Station schleppte, um sich den wässrigen Sonnenschein oder die Regentropfen aufs Gesicht fallen zu lassen - hatten nicht Überhand genommen.

Seitdem DC Kent seine Erbschaft angetreten hatte, seitdem er in seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzügen im Nebenraum die Bänder von Überwachungskameras auswertete, teilweise mehrere Tage in der Woche zu Fortbildungen verschwand, um dann seinen Jaguar wieder vor der Station zu parken, hatten Miles, Riley, Mansell und Buchan jedoch das Gefühl, dass nur noch ein Funke zur unausweichlichen Explosion zwischen dem DC und dem DI fehlte.

 

„Er hat sich verändert. Nicht das das schlecht ist für den Jungen.“

DS Miles nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Bier und nickte bestätigend.

„Bekommt endlich Rückgrat, das ist meine Meinung und das ist nur gut für ihn. Das es endlich aufhört, dieses, dieses ganze …“

Miles machte ein paar hilflose Bewegungen mit den Händen und verzog das Gesicht…

„Das Anhimmeln?“ (Riley, voller Mitgefühl)

„Das … ähm … Schmachten?“ (Buchan, mit verlegenem Räuspern)

„Das Ausziehen mit Blicken bis die Luft brennt?“ (Mansell, dreckig lachend)

„Oh hör auf, Mansell, das Bild bekomme ich jetzt nicht mehr aus den Sinn.“

Miles nahm auf den Schrecken einen weiteren großen Schluck aus dem Bierglas, eine Pause, die auch alle anderen nutzen, um sich ihren Getränken zu widmen. Mansell brauchte etwas länger, fröhlich glucksend über seinen Erfolg, DS Miles aufzuziehen.

Das Team saß zusammen im Pub, nicht irgendeinem Pub, sondern genau derjenige, in dem sich auch Miles und Kent getroffen hatten, um die Karrierewünsche des DCs zu besprechen.   
Sie saßen hier aus ähnlichen Gründen - niemand aus der Station würde ihr konspiratives Treffen unterbrechen, denn das war es, ein Treffen, bei dem sie weder andere Detectives, noch die uniformierten Kolleginnen und Kollegen oder gar Kent und Chandler gebrauchen konnten.   
Nicht dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass Chandler sich in Whitechapel in Pubs verirrte, er bevorzugte vermutlich irgendwelche exklusiven Gentlemen’s Clubs (Miles votierte immer für den Carlton Club, während Buchan den White’s Club favorisierte. Keiner hatte sich je getraut, Chandler zu fragen). 

Nachdem alle sich wieder Miles zugewendet hatten, meinte der DS:

„Das Problem ist einfach, dass der Boss darüber nicht glücklich ist.“

„Und das ist genau das, was ich nicht verstehe.“

Buchan hakte eifrig dazwischen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich weit von allen Büros abgeschlagen in die Tiefen des Kellers verbannt bin und deswegen nicht jede mögliche … äh … Verwicklung mitbekomme.“

Buchan räusperte sich vieldeutig, Miles stöhnte.

„Aber warum sollte es Joe befremden, dass der junge Kent Sergeant werden möchte? Er hat ihn jahrelang gefördert. Nun ja, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sogar mir aufgefallen ist, dass Joe seit dem … äh, dem … unglücklichen Zwischenfall mit Ms. Lamb damit fast vollständig aufgehört hat. Aber er hat sich von uns allen zurückgezogen, nicht wahr? Er möchte sogar nicht mehr bei dem Pub-Quizz mitmachen, obwohl ich ihn ausdrücklich im Namen der ganzen Gruppe eingeladen habe, mehrmals eingeladen habe!“

Buchan lehnte sich gewichtig nickend zurück, während Miles die Augen verdrehte und Mansell verächtlich schnaubte.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass der Boss Kent flachlegen will und es sich selbst nicht eingesteht.“

Mansell verschränkte die Arme und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das Ding ist, dass mittlerweile sogar Kent sich anscheinend einreden will, dass da nichts ist. Und das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Die beiden stehen einfach immens unter Druck, na ja, gewisse Körperteile.“

Mansell grinste und verkündete mit dem Reichtum seines großen Erfahrungsschatzes:

„Ficken wär die einfachste Lösung.“

Miles schauderte, Buchan zog mit theatralisch entsetzter Miene die Augenbrauen hoch und Riley kam ihrer Rolle als Mutter der Kompanie nach, indem sie Mansell mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Au, es ist doch wahr, was bringt es uns, darum herum zu reden, wir alle müssen darunter leiden, dass die beiden dicke Ei…“

Ein weiterer Schlag unterbrach Mansells Ausführungen und Riley nutzte die Chance, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Wir wissen das Kent jahrelang hinter Chandler her war… Was ist, wenn er mittlerweile zu enttäuscht ist, wenn er ihn jetzt einfach nur noch … hasst, ich meine, was ist, wenn ihm mit den ganzen Geld klar geworden ist, dass er jetzt endlich … weiterziehen kann, etwas anderes machen kann und er die Nase vom DI voll hat? Es jetzt an ihm auslässt, weil er sich behandelt gefühlt hat wie …“

Sie brach ab und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Weißwein, während Buchan aufstand, um die nächste Runde zu organisieren.

„Danke, ich nehme noch einen Chardonnay…“

Riley blickte hinter Buchan her und wandte sich dann ihren Kollegen wieder zu. Ihr Blick war traurig.

„Was ist, wenn es jetzt komplett den Bach runtergeht? Ich meine das ganze Team… einfach alles…?“

Sie seufzte wütend.

„Ich verstehe den Boss nicht, ich verstehe nicht, was er will. Kann Mansell recht haben, ist der Boss genauso hinter Kent her wie andersrum? Haben wir das einfach nie mitbekommen? … Weil Kent so offensichtlich war?“

Die DC schaute Miles an, der die Achseln zuckte. Mansell warf mit einem Bühnenflüstern „Brusttatoo“ ein, bevor er aufsprang, um Buchan, der sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, mit den Getränken zu helfen.

Miles erwiderte grimmig und ein bisschen verloren Rileys Blick.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass Du recht hast, unser Team geht daran kaputt. Und ich komme nicht an seine Hoheit ran, ich habe es versucht…“

Alle, auch Mansell und Buchan, die mittlerweile die Getränke verteilten, nickten. Sie wussten, dass der Skip alles getan hatte, um Chandler aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen, ohne Erfolg.   
Auch Kent war allen Gesprächen mit Miles (oder Riley oder Mansell oder sogar Erica) mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, aber immer einsilbig, aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Was ich weiß ist, dass die beiden noch richtig aneinandergeraten werden. Der Boss ist angespannt wie ein Drahtseil und Kent ist … er steckt nicht mehr zurück, er vertritt seine Meinung … das ist alles eigentlich gut, wirklich gut…“

Miles Stimme verklang. Während die anderen ihn über die Ränder ihrer Gläser angespannt ansahen schloss er fatalistisch:

„Es wird eskalieren. Das glaube ich sicher.“

Erneut nickten alle schweigend, bevor sie trübsinnig zu ihren Gläsern griffen.

Zu ihrem Glück ahnten die Detectives nicht, das in genau diesem Augenblick ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen eintrafen.

 

„DC Kent, in mein Büro bitte.“

Die meisten Lichter in der Einsatzzentrale waren ausgeschaltet, in der nur noch mit der Nachtbereitschaft besetzten Station gluckerte des Wasser in den erneuerten Heizungsrohren. Die Dunkelheit schien aus den Ecken des Raums zu kriechen und alle Winkel zu verzerren.

Seit Jahren war es nicht selten, dass zu dieser Uhrzeit nur noch DI Chandler und DC Kent an ihren Schreibtischen saßen, während die Nacht zu- und dann wieder abnahm, um sich in einem neuen Tag zu verlieren.

Kent strich sich die Haare aus den müden Augen. Er war vor dem Beginn der Schicht gekommen, um einige der Papiere abzuarbeiten, die sich seit Beginn seiner Fortbildung regelmäßig auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten, wenn er aus der Zentrale der Met nach Whitechapel zurückkehrte.   
Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, danach endlich einmal mehr als sechs Stunden am Stück zu schlafen.  
Aber er wollte seinem Team beweisen, dass er trotz der Doppelbelastung sein bestes gab. Das war er ihnen schuldig, denn er wusste, was sie alles für ihn auffangen mussten, damit er - aus seiner Sicht zu weiten Teilen ziemlich sinnlose - Kurse und Seminare besuchen konnte. ‚Zeitmanagementtools‘ und ‚Entwicklung von Personalressourcen‘ oder ‚Implementierung der Qualitätsrichtlinien‘ fand er grauenvoll langweilig und grauenvoll sinnlos. Die Kurse über Strafrecht oder Personalführung waren erträglicher, wirkliche Lichtblicke aber eher Kriminaltechnik oder eine ‚Vertiefung der Einführung ins Profiling‘, die er zu Beginn seiner Laufbahn als DC hatte besuchen müssen.   
Letztlich fraß alles ziemlich viel Zeit, dazu kamen Prüfungen und die dafür nötige Vorbereitung.

Kent seufzte und stand langsam auf, um in das Büro seines DIs zu gehen.   
Er fragte sich, was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

Ihm war klar, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Chandler weitere Risse bekommen hatte, seit er seine Fortbildung begonnen hatte. Mittlerweile konnte er seinem DI kaum noch etwas recht machen. Es war schlimmer als in der Zeit nach Morgans Tod - da hatte er zumindest das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Vorgesetzter Recht hatte wütend auf ihn zu sein.  
Aber jetzt? Wenn es Chandler so wichtig war, dass er in der gesamten Arbeitszeit nur dem Team zur Verfügung stand, warum hatte er dann überhaupt zugestimmt, dass er an den Lehrgängen teilnehmen konnte? Warum hatte er ihn vorgeschlagen, persönlich dem Commander vorgeschlagen, wie er durch Zufall erfahren hatte?

Das Schlimme war nicht nur, dass das er unter der Anspannung litt, dass das ganze Team unter der Anspannung litt, sondern, dass Chandler seine Anziehungskraft auf ihn trotz alldem nicht einbüßte.   
Verzweifelt klammerte sich Emerson Kent deswegen an seinen Vorsatz, den er nach dem Besuch bei dem Anwalt gefasst hatte.  
Er würde nicht mehr hinter Chandler herlaufen und sich von seinen Launen abhängig machen. Mochte es kommen wie es wolle, er, Kent, würde nicht mehr über jeden Stock springen, den sein DI ihm hinhielt. Ja, er würde gut und gewissenhaft arbeiten, hart arbeiten und das hatte er getan. Aber Joseph Chandler würde nicht mehr die Sonne sein, um die er sich drehte.  
Der junge Mann war stolz darauf, dass er das geschafft hatte, jeden Tag geschafft hatte, obwohl er immer wieder aufpassen musste, nicht in seine alten Verhaltensweisen zurück zu fallen.  
Niemand konnte ihm vorwerfen, sich nicht genauso wie vorher einzubringen, niemand ihm vorwerfen, seinem Vorgesetzten nicht höflich gegenüber zu sein und seinen Anweisungen nachzukommen.   
Aber hier war auch die Grenze, mehr war nicht nötig.   
Mehr war nicht gut für ihn.

In den ersten Tagen, als alle noch sein Motorrad bestaunen wollten und sich das Team (ohne DI) in der Mittagspause um den Jaguar versammelt hatte, um ihn aufzuziehen, hatten die anderen Detectives Kent fragende Blicke zugeworfen, wenn er sich nicht um jeden Auftrag des Detective Inspectors gerissen hatte. Wenn er wie alle anderen abgewartet und seine Meinungen und Ideen erst eingebracht hatte, wenn sie ihm schlüssig genug schienen.   
Er hatte Miles, Riley und Mansell dabei ertappt, wie sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansahen, ob er wieder zum Büro ihres Vorgesetzten blicken würde, um dort selbstvergessen Chandler anzustarren.  
Sein verändertes Verhalten, das ihn mehr Kraft kostete, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können, führte zu ersten, tastenden Rückfragen, auf die er ausweichend antwortete.

Als er Chandler offen während einer Bagatellermittlung vor versammelter Mannschaft widersprach, starrte ihn nicht nur der DI fassungslos an, sondern auch Miles und Riley, während Mansell einfach nur mit offenen Mund glotzte und Buchan mehrere Bücher aus der Hand fielen, die er gerade aus dem Archiv angeschleppt hatte.  
Kent führte an, dass das auf den Überwachungsbändern gesehene Auto nicht dem Verdächtigen gehören konnte, da es das Modell ausschließlich mit Gangschaltung gab, ihr Verdächtiger jedoch auf Grund eines verkrüppelten Arms nur Autos mit Automatikgetriebe fahren konnte. Er hatte die Idee gehabt, aber erst auf der Seite des Autobauers recherchiert, bevor er das Ergebnis in die Runde eingebrachte.   
Als Kent geendet hatte, hatten sich alle Blicke Chandler zugewendet. Miles hatte später gesagt, dass die blauen Augen des DI so kalt wie Gletscher gewesen wären, aber der junge Constable hatte Recht.   
Ihr Verdächtiger konnte nicht der Täter sein.  
Das Kent vollkommen ruhig und sachlich geblieben war, während er seinen Vorgesetzten vor vollendete Fakten stellte, hatte die Situation nicht wirklich besser gemacht.  
Chandler hatte genickt und wortlos das Bild des Verdächtigen von der Tafel genommen. Aber seine rechte Hand hatte sich kurz, halb von seinem Körper verdeckt, zu einer Faust geballt und Kent war das nicht entgangen.

Seit diesem Nachmittag herrschte eine Eiszeit zwischen dem DI und ihm, sämtliche Aufgaben wurden ihm von Miles überbracht und Chandler schien ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren.   
Außer, dass sich Kent ziemlich sicher war, ein ums andere Mal die Blicke seines Vorgesetzten auf sich zu spüren. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf hob, war Chandler in seine Akten vertieft oder mit jemandem im Gespräch. Irgendwann gab Kent es auf, wollte er sich doch keinen Vorwand liefern, um den DI wieder sehnsüchtig anzustarren.

Die Tür zum Büro von DI Joseph Chandler stand offen und Kent trat an den Schreibtisch. Chandler ließ ihn geraume Zeit warten, etwas, das Kent mehr zusetzte, als er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben wollte. Das Verhalten seines Chefs frustrierte ihn und am Ende einer langen Woche mit wenig Schlaf merkte er, wie die Wut in ihm aufzusteigen begann. Schließlich war er hier nach Ende jeder Bürozeit, ohne dass er Überstunden bezahlt bekam (oder bekommen wollte) und wenn Chandler ihn dringend sehen wollte, warum wurde er dann jetzt vollkommen ignoriert?

Endlich hob der blonde Mann seinen Kopf und sah Kent unbewegt an.

„DC Kent, könnten sie mir bitte die Abhörprotokolle aus dem Fall Richardson bringen?“

Kent schluckte und zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus.

„Die Abhörprotokolle? Die müssen doch noch transkribiert werden, Sir.“

Chandler zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die Protokolle liegen seit Tagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, Constable.“

Kent wusste, dass seine Wangen rot wurden, ausnahmsweise einmal nicht vor Scham oder Verlegenheit, sondern vor Zorn. Trotzdem versuchte er seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Ich war seit zwei Tagen nicht hier, sondern in der Zentrale und Riley hat mir gesagt, dass die Bänder erst seit gestern da sind. Heute haben wir den gesamten Tag Tür-zu-Tür-Befragungen durchgeführt und ich habe die Vernehmungen protokolliert. Leider hatte ich noch nicht die Zeit, mich an die Abhörprotokolle zu setzen… Sir.“

Chandler begann mit seinen Händen die Gegenstände auf seiner Schreibtischplatte zu ordnen.

„DC Kent, auch wenn Sie Ihre Fortbildungen machen, haben Sie Pflichten …“

Der junge Mann unterbrach seinen Chef.

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, ich versuche diesen Pflichten auch nachzukommen, mehr als nachzukommen. Immerhin sitze ich heute Abend noch hier und arbeite nach was ich…“

Noch während er sprach wusste Kent, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Chandler rollte seinen Tiger Balm auf der Schreibtischplatte hin und her. Er bemerkte mit einem kühlen Lächeln von unten nach oben schauend:

„DC Kent, wenn Sie wirklich irgendwann einmal auf meinem Stuhl sitzen möchten, dann sollte ihnen klar sein, dass Sie des öfteren spät Abends noch hier sein werden, wenn das ganze restliche Team im Feierabend ist. … Das ist selbstverständlich in gewissen Positionen.“

Emerson Kent merkte wie seine Gefühle langsam die Kontrolle zu übernehmen drohten und seine Stimme lauter wurde.

„Ich habe nicht vor, auf Ihren Stuhl zu sitzen, Sir und ich weiß, dass man von einem DS oder einem DI mehr erwartet als vom restlichen Team, aber mir ist noch nie in all den Jahren aufgefallen, dass ich nicht bereit gewesen wäre, diese Leistung zu bringen. … Sogar als Detective Constable. Seltsam, dass Ihnen das nie aufgefallen ist, so oft wie wir beide hier alleine gesessen haben.“

Kent schluckte. 

Chandler war weiß im Gesicht, aber der jüngere Mann sah die Röte seinen Hals hinaufkriechen. Die Hände seines Vorgesetzten hatten die Dose losgelassen und schwebten wie in der Bewegung eingefroren über der Tischplatte. Der DC wusste, dass er nun schleunigst das Büro verlassen musste, bevor er etwas sagte, was er bereuen würde.   
Noch während er sich umdrehte fügte er, bevor er sich selbst bremsen konnte, mit bitterer Stimme hinzu:

„Und das ist doch sowieso nicht das wirkliche Problem und das wissen wir beide … Sir… “

Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, bevor die Situation endgültig eskalieren konnte.

Leider hatte er sich jedoch in DI Chandler verrechnet. Er wusste nicht wie der ältere Mann so schnell hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgekommen war, aber gerade, als er das Büro seines Vorgesetzten verlassen hatte, packte dieser ihn an der Schulter, dreht ihn herum und stieß ihn mit einer Wucht an die äußere Wand des Büros, die nicht nur Kent, sondern auch ihn selbst völlig erstaunte.

„Was war das, Constable?“ zischte Chandler, während er den DC gegen die klirrenden Scheiben drückte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Es ist nicht wirklich Ihr Problem, dass ich ein Abhörband nicht transkribiert habe oder dass ich an mehreren Tagen in der Woche nicht da bin oder dieser ganze andere … Scheiß.“

Kent schubste Chandler zurück.

„Ihr Problem ist, dass Sie mir die Schuld an Morgan Lambs Tod geben, dass ich Sie jeden Tag daran erinnere, dass sie tot ist. Als ob sie Sie jemals hätte glücklich machen können.“

Kent hielt inne und senkte seine Stimme.

„Aber Sie machen sich ja lieber etwas vor, nicht wahr, Sir? Es ist ja so leicht zu glauben, dass eine Psychologin als Freundin Ihnen hätte helfen können, Ihre ganzen Phobien und Zwänge in den Griff zu kriegen. Toller Grund für eine Beziehung.“

Chandler starrte Kent an.

„Schuld an Morgans Tod? Ich soll Ihnen die Schuld an Morgans Tod geben? Was hat Morgan Lamb überhaupt hiermit zu tun, was … was haben meine Beziehungen hiermit zu tun? Was ist das für ein…“

Kent schnaubte.

„Ja klar, das hier hat alles überhaupt nichts mit dieser Psychologin oder mit „Beziehungen“ zu tun. Das wäre ja auch so etwas von schrecklich. … Sie sind so etwas von blind, Sir, Sie verschließen Ihre Augen doch vor allem, was nicht in Ihre Welt passt.“

Der Constable stieß noch einmal gegen die Schultern seines Vorgesetzten, der sich an Kents Schreibtisch abfing und dann wütend auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann zuging, der mit geballten Händen vor dem Fenster zum Büro des DIs stand.   
Bei beiden hob und senkte sich die Brust, während der Atem schnell ging und das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut kreiste. Die Wut malte rote Flecken auf ihre Wangenknochen, als sie sich mit Blicken maßen.

„Und wovor verschließe ich meine Augen, DC Kent?“  
Bevor Kent bewusst einen Entschluss fassen konnte, schneller noch als jeder Gedanke, hatte er die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und Joseph Chandler überbrückt und seine Hände in den Haaren des blonden Mannes vergraben. Er zog ihn zu sich herunter und presste seinen Mund auf den Mund des anderen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden trat er zurück.

„Davor.“ 

Chandler stand im fahlen Licht der Neonröhren zu Eis erstarrt. Für einige Sekunden hörten beide Männer nichts anderes als das Rauschen ihres eigenen Bluts in den Ohren. Endlich fuhr der DI sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Das … DC Kent, das ist … das können wir nicht …“

Emerson Kent stieß wüten hervor:

„Ah, nein Sir, natürlich nicht.“

Dann schubste er seinen Vorgesetzten zur Seite, zog seine Anzugjacke vom Stuhl, griff nach den Autoschlüsseln und stürmte aus der Polizeistation in die Nacht.


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph Chandler saß in seinem Club allein in einem halbdunklen Nebenraum. In dem kleinen Saal brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, vor dem mehrere tiefe Ledersessel gruppiert waren. An den cremefarbenen Wänden hingen zwischen Blendsäulen aus dunkelgrünem Marmor Portraits von verstorbenen Mitgliedern aus zwei Jahrhunderten, die grün-gold gestreiften Vorhänge waren vor den meisten Fenstern zugezogen, eine antike Standuhr zeigte diskret tickend die fortschreitenden Stunden an.   
Der DI hatte einen gepolsterten Lehnstuhl weiter entfernt vom Kamin gewählt und ihn mit dem Rücken zum Raum zu einem der französischen Fenster gedreht. Dann hatte er die Vorhänge ein Stück zurück gezogen, um nach draußen zu blicken, während er an seinem dritten Scotch nippte. Ein typischer Londoner Novemberregen tropfte trübsinnig gegen die Scheibe und tauchte den späten Mittwochnachmittag in ein verwaschenes Grau, das zunehmend dunkler wurde. Sogar der Kellner, der regelmäßig in den Raum sah, hatte Chandler bislang nicht entdeckt.

Der DI hatte noch die verwirrten Gesichter von Miles und dem restlichen Team vor Augen, als er vor dreieinhalb Stunden verkündet hatte, dass er heute früher nach Hause gehen würde.

„Früher nach Hause? Sind Sie krank, Boss?

Nicht nur Miles, sondern auch Riley hatten ihn besorgt angesehen, als sie von der Ladung alter, ungelöster Fälle aufblickte, die sich von ihrem Schreibtisch jeden Augenblick auf den speckigen Boden der Einsatzzentrale zu ergießen drohten. 

„Es ist die Jahreszeit, meine Kleinen kommen auch seit Wochen jeden Tag hustend oder niesend nach Hause. Vielleicht hilft ja…“

Bevor Riley ihm Tips zur Erkältungsprävention aus ihrem reichhaltigen, mütterlichen Erfahrungsschatz geben konnte, hatte Chandler sich seinen Kaschmirmantel geschnappt, den Schal umgeworfen und war mit eiligen Schritten der Doppeltür entgegengestrebt. Mansell, der gerade von einem Gespräch mit der Pathologin wieder die Treppe heraufkam, hatte ihm fragende Blicke zugeworfen, aber der DI hatte ihm nur zugenickt und war zu seinem Range Rover gestürmt.

Nun saß er hier, hatte sich von der Ruhe des Clubs eine Inspiration erhofft, aber weder der stille Raum noch der erstklassige Single Malt hatten ihn einen Schritt weiter gebracht.   
Morgen würde ein weiterer Fortbildungsblock von DC Kent enden und er würde zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Streit - (Und Eurem Kuss, vergiss den Kuss nicht, Du Feigling, das Gefühl von seinen Lippen, das Dich tagelang heimgesucht hat.) - zum ersten Mal seit ihrem STREIT seinen regulären Dienst in der Einsatzzentrale wieder aufnehmen.  
Der blonde Mann nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whisky. Er hatte sich den größten Teil des Wochenendes und der Woche gefragt, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.   
Kent zur Rede stellen - oh Gott nein, das konnte er nicht, nie im Leben (Du Memme).   
Ihn ignorieren - kaum möglich, wenn er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten musste (‚Müssen‘ - wem machst Du etwas vor?).   
Ihn wegen eines sexuellen Übergriffs anzeigen, um ihn loszuwerden - nur wenn er sich vor der ganzen Station endgültig lächerlich machen wollte (Und dann müsstest Du ja auch lügen.).   
Ihn nach der Schicht am Aufschlag seines Anzugs in den nächsten leeren Raum zerren und ihm die Kleider von - WO kam dieser Gedanke jetzt her (Hälst Du ihn wirklich für so abwegig? Ich gebe es auf.)?

Joe stellte das halbleere Glas auf den Regency-Mahagonitisch, auf dem eine antike Tischleuchte stand, die ein dezentes Licht warf. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und wusste, dass er von der Lösung seines Dilemmas noch genauso weit entfernt war wie drei Stunden und drei doppelte Whisky zuvor. 

Er starrte auf die Scheibe und sah in dem schmalen Schlitz, den die Vorhänge ließen, seine eigene Gestalt im Fenster gespiegelt. Ob ein anderes Clubmitglied in den vergangenen knapp zweihundert Jahren schon an der gleichen Stelle gesessen und über ähnliche Dinge … (Oh, bitte, lass die lächerlichen Ablenkungsmanövern bleiben, Du bist wirklich so ein elender Feigling, reiß Dich endlich zusammen und unternimm etwas!).

Bevor sich der DI weiter selbst zerfleischen konnte, hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er verdrehte die Augen. Genau, was er nun brauchen konnte, in seiner Ruhe gestört zu werden, während er mit gelockerter Krawatte leicht angetrunken Löcher in die regnerische Dämmerung starrte. Chandler wollte schon aufstehen, als er mit einem Blick in den großen, in dunklen Holz gefassten Spiegel über dem Kamin erstarrte.

Commander Anderson, sein Patenonkel, engster Freund seines verstorbenen Vaters, der ihn früher so stark protegiert und auch in diesen Club, den Club seines Vaters, eingeführt hatte, betrat den Raum.

„Bitte kommen Sie doch herein.“ 

Anderson hielt eine der schweren Holztüren auf. Chandler konnte es nicht fassen, als DC Kent dem Commander in den Raum folgte.

„Hier haben wir etwas Ruhe für uns, DC Kent.“

Der grauhaarige Mann setzte sich in einen der Sessel und lud Kent mit einer knappen Handbewegung ein, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Der DI konnte, für die anderen unsichtbar, beide perfekt im Spiegel betrachten. Für ein paar Sekunden spielte er mit dem Gedanken, aufzustehen, aber ausnahmsweise folgte er einmal der Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die beiden ungestört zu beobachten, so verwerflich das vielleicht auch war (Das wurde auch Zeit, Moralapostel). 

„Schön, dass Sie es so kurzfristig einrichten konnten. Eine glückliche Fügung, dass Sie mir am Vicoria Embankment über den Weg gelaufen sind.“

Chandler konnte sehen, dass Kent über diesen angeblichen Zufall nicht so glücklich war. Er bezweifelte stark, dass es eine ungeplante Begegnung war, dafür kannte er seinen Patenonkel zu gut.

Kent rutschte in dem bequemen Sessel ein bisschen hin- und her, drehte dabei das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in seinen Händen - der DI hätte wetten können, der gleiche Whisky, den auch er trank, die Lieblingssorte seines Patenonkels, exklusiv für den Club hergestellt. Der DC sah in seinem Anzug fast so aus, als ob er schon immer in einem Gentlemen’s Club ein- und ausgegangen wäre, aber seine Haltung konnte Chandler, der ihn so gut kannte, nicht über seine Nervosität hinwegtäuschen (All das Beobachten über Monate und Jahre zahlt sich aus.).

„Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sie mit Ambrose verwandt sind. Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er einen Neffen bei der Met hat.“

„Sein Großneffe, ich bin … war, sein Großneffe. Leider standen unsere Familie und er sich nicht besonders nahe.“

Anderson nickte mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ja, das kommt manchmal vor. Trotzdem sehr schade, es hätte Ihrer Karriere natürlich schon früher auf die Sprünge helfen können, einen derartigen Fürsprecher zu haben. Ambrose Leighton war immer ein großer Verfechter von Recht und Ordnung, ein Unterstützer für unsere Anliegen auf politischer Ebene. Als Chief Crown Prosecutor in London war er ein unschätzbarer Verbündeter, bevor er sich nach Sussex zurückgezogen hat.“

Der blonde Mann verzog in seinem Versteck staunend das Gesicht, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Kent diese familiären Hintergründe hatte. Soviel er wusste war Kents Familie eher ziemlich liberal, Miles hatte einmal erwähnt, dass die Zwillingsschwester des jungen Manns Künstlerin war und Kents Homosexualität für seine Eltern kein Problem darstellte. Eher nicht das, was man sich als nahe Verwandtschaft eines Generalstaatsanwalts vorstellte, der dem Commander gefiel.

Anderson hatte eine Pause gemacht, als ob er eine Antwort erwartete. Aber der DC hatte geschwiegen und nur vorsichtig gelächelt. Chandler musste lächeln. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Kent kannte er. Unergründlich wie eine Sphinx, daran würde sich sogar der Commander die Zähne ausbeißen.

„Nun ja, zumindest können Sie nun von der Erbschaft profitieren. Und Sie haben zumindest Rückendeckung von Ihrem DI, auch wenn Joe … sein Ruf hat gelitten seitdem er den Ripper entkommen ließ und selbst wenn seine Aufklärungsquote gut ist … dass nie einer der Täter den Gerichtssaal erblickt …“ 

Kent unterbrach den älteren Mann, blickte dabei aber auf den polierten Parkettfußboden, den ein dicker Perserteppich bedeckte.

„Bei allem Respekt, das ist nicht seine Schuld, Sir. Beim Ripper hat er sich in den Augen unseres ganzen Teams vorbildlich verhalten, er hat dem … er hat DS Miles das Leben gerettet. Und an den Unfällen, den Abrahamiten oder dass die Kray-Brüder sich erhängt haben… Er ist ein wirkliches Vorbild, er … er ist einer der besten Polizisten, die ich kenne…“

Der schwarzhaarige DC verstummte und sein DI wusste, dass er sich nun vermutlich endlos entschuldigen würde weil er irgendwelche Grenzen überschritten hatte. Er war erstaunt, als Kent den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnahm.

„Wir würden keinen anderen DI in Whitechapel haben wollen und dass er mich für die Fortbildung vorgeschlagen hat, das ist für mich eine Ehre. … Es hört sich altmodisch an, ich weiß, aber das ist es, Sir.

Chandler sah, wie Kent einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er es nicht mit seinem üblichen Cidre, sondern mit hochprozentigem Scotch zu tun hatte. Prompt verschluckte er sich und musste husten.

Commander Anderson überging den Fauxpas und sagte:

„Ihre Loyalität ehrt Sie. Aber …“

Das Seufzen, dass der Commander ausstieß überzeugte den DI wenig.

„Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, DC Kent. Ich weiß, dass Sie - wie das ganze Team in Whitechapel - Ihrem DI den Rücken frei halten. Dafür sorgen, dass es kein Gerede über die besonderen … Eigenheiten meines Patensohns gibt. Joe war eigentlich für etwas vollkommen anderes vorgesehen, für eine ganz andere Position, aber mit seiner Verwicklung im Fall des Rippers und mit seinem Verhalten danach … Er hat sich viele Chancen verspielt, viele Türen, die ihm weit offen gestanden hätten, sind ihm für immer verschlossen. Trotzdem ist DI Chandler ein Mensch, dem ich auch privat verbunden bleibe und … Kurz und gut, ich mache mir Sorgen.“

Kents Erstaunen spiegelte sich auf Chandlers Gesicht. Sein Patenonkel, der seit Jahren nicht mehr als knappe Worte mit ihm wechselte, wenn sie sich bei offiziellen Anlässen sahen, der ihn seit den Krays nie wieder privat zu sich eingeladen hatte, war um ihn besorgt?

Zum ersten Mal senkte auch Anderson den Blick und sah den DC nicht mehr an.

„Es gehen Gerüchte um. Gerüchte, die mich aus der Station in Whitechapel erreichen. … Natürlich habe ich auch dort … Kontakte … offizielle und andere.“

Der Commander zögerte und der DI runzelte seine Stirn. Was mochte der ältere Mann meinen?   
Welche ‚Gerüchte‘ mochte es geben (Außer natürlich den Gerüchten, dass Du komplett verrückt wirst, wenn Du Blut und Fäkalien siehst, regelmäßig überfordert bist und dir dann die Hände mit kochenden Wasser wäschst, Dich lächerlich machst, wenn Du mit Hand vor Mund und Nase einmal wieder aus der Leichenhalle stürmst - aber nein, dass sind ja keine Gerüchte, das sind ja Fakten, ich vergaß.)? 

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass DI Chandler sich übergriffig gegenüber einem Mitglied der Station in Whitechapel verhält. Sexuell übergriffig. Und dass diese Person noch dazu männlich ist.“

Chandler war fassungslos.   
Was sollte das für ein Gerücht sein?   
Wer erzählte so etwas über ihn?   
Er war kurz davor aufzuspringen, sah aber sofort ein, dass das die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Ihn überlief es siedend heiß. Wenn er jetzt entdeckt würde, dann wäre das mehr als nur peinlich.   
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.   
Was sollte das? (Besonders, wenn Du Dir einmal vorstellst, welche Mühe Du Dir gegeben hast, Kent nicht nachzustellen, es ist schon fast ironisch.)

„Nein Sir.“

Kents Stimme war fest und sein Blick nun direkt auf Anderson gerichtet.

„Ich kann Ihnen einhundertprozentig versichern, dass der DI so etwas nie getan hat und nie tun würde. Da können Sie jeden aus unserem Team fragen. Jeder, sogar diejenigen, die wenig mit ihm zu tun haben, würden wissen, dass DI Chandler dafür zu integer ist. Außerdem ist er mit seinem Job schon fast verheiratet. Er würde ihn niemals für so etwas … für irgendjemanden riskieren, Sir.“

Gegen Ende war die Stimme des DCs etwas leiser geworden, aber fest geblieben.

Commander Anderson räusperte sich.

„Ich vertraue auf Ihre Diskretion, dass Sie dieses Gerücht …, dass dieses, wie Sie mir versichern falsche Gerücht, den Raum nicht verlässt.“

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Sir.“

Die Empörung des jungen Mannes war greifbar.

„Es ist nur so, dass Joes Vater … er hat sich immer Sorgen um ihn gemacht … um seine … Orientierung.“

Anderson sah wieder zur Seite, sichtlich verlegen.

„Nicht, dass es dafür jemals einen Anlass gegeben hätte, in all den Jahren, die ich Joe kenne, aber seit dem Tod seines Vaters habe ich seine Verantwortung übernommen.“

Der blonde Mann musste sich in den Tiefen seines Ledersessels ein Schnauben verkneifen. Sein Vater war ein strenger, schwieriger Mann gewesen, aber Chandler hoffte doch, dass er ihn nicht einfach so beiseite gestoßen hätte, nur um seine eigene Karriere zu retten, wie dies der Commander mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit schon mehrfach getan hatte. Auch dass sein Vater sich Sorgen gemacht hätte, sein Sohn könnte homosexuelle Neigungen haben, hörte er zum ersten Mal.   
Umgekehrt würde das erklären, warum sein Vater so viel Wert darauf gelegt hatte, dass er Boxen lernte, dass er ja nicht ‚weich‘ war. Ja, Chandler erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater mehrmals in seiner Gegenwart geäußert hatte, er wünsche nicht, dass sein Sohne „verweichlicht“ sei. Ob er das damit gemeint hatte?

„Ich bin jedenfalls erleichtert, dass er keinen … Gefallen … an männlichen Kollegen findet.“

Anderson setzte hastig hinzu.

„Affären mit oder Übergriffe auf Kolleginnen wären natürlich auch nicht hinzunehmen, aber … Interesse an männlichen Kollegen…“

Chandler war sich sicher, dass seinem Patenonkel und Vorgesetzten die bittere Ironie in Kents Stimme nicht auffiel, als dieser antwortete:

„Da kann ich Sie vollständig beruhigen, Sir, das hat er wirklich nicht.“


	6. Chapter 6

Emerson Kent war nicht wirklich beeindruckt vom Commander. Wenn er an das Gespräch in dem Clubraum zurückdachte, packte ihn immer noch die Wut, dass der ältere Mann mit einer Mischung aus Eindruck-Schinden, Schmeicheln und angeblicher Besorgnis um seinen Patensohn versucht hatte, sein Vertrauen zu wecken und ihn auszuhorchen, in zu instrumentalisieren.

Sogar wenn er auf DI Chandler wirklich alles andere als gut zu sprechen war, fragte er sich doch, in welchem Haifischbecken sich sein Vorgesetzter sein Leben lang hatte bewegen müssen.

Natürlich hatte Miles angedeutet, dass ihr DI einen „piekfeinen“ Hintergrund hatte (Kent hatte immer noch die leise Verachtung des DS im Ohr), nicht umsonst nannte der Skip Joseph Chandler ja auch „seine Hoheit“. Aber neben der Assoziation von Geld, Landhäusern und Dienerschaft (frei nach Downton Abbey) war ihm noch nie durch den Kopf gegangen, wie es wirklich war, in solchen Kreisen aufzuwachsen.

Nach der gedämpften Unterhaltung vor dem flackernden Kamin mit einem Glas viel zu teuren Whisky in der Hand, hatte sich der junge Constable begonnen, ein Bild davon zu machen. Ein Bild, das ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise gefiel.

Gerne hätte er mit Chandler darüber gesprochen, aber Kent war sich darüber im klaren, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde, nicht nach seinem letzten Auftritt.

Früher hätte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, und das Gefühl gehabt, alles vor die Wand gefahren zu haben.

Aber jetzt, während eine neuer Strom von Novemberregen am Fenster seines Wohnzimmers herunterlief, wusste er, dass er sich nicht im allergeringsten schuldig fühlte.

Er hatte es so satt gehabt, so satt, die Launen seines DIs ebenso auszuhalten wie auch dessen vollkommene Blindheit gegenüber seinen Gefühlen.

Trotzdem war in den letzten Tagen die Anspannung nicht von ihm gewichen, wenn er daran dachte, seinem Vorgesetzten wieder gegenüber treten zu müssen. Dass Chandler vermutlich einfach so tun würde, als habe sich nichts ereignet, eine Art mit Problemen umzugehen, die dem blonden Mann im Blut zu liegen schien, machte es nicht besser.

Dass er, Kent, mit all seinem Zorn, all seiner unterdrückten Leidenschaft keine Reaktion hervorrief, dieser Gedanke war ernüchternd.

Fast schon erniedrigend.

Deswegen saß DC Kent einmal wieder um zwei Uhr morgens schlaflos in seiner neuen Wohnung und fragte sich, warum er die Möglichkeit endlich einmal zu schlafen nicht nutzte und statt dessen in die Nacht starrte. Das Wohnzimmer war warm (das erste Wohnzimmer, das er jemals besessen hatte, in dem er nicht fror), das Sofa, auf dem er sich in eine dicke Decke eingerollt weich, gemütlich, genügend Kissen, in die man sich kuscheln konnte, um langsam, aber sicher in tiefen Schlaf zu sinken. Gut, er hatte noch keinen Ersatz für seine ziemlich billige Stereoanlage aus Studententagen, aber er hätte eine CD finden können, um sich zu entspannen, trotz der uralten Lautsprecher. Oder den Fernseher anmachen, um bei irgendeiner Serienwiederholung wegzudämmern.

Als um 3:00 Uhr morgens sein Handy klingelte und Miles ihn an einen Tatort rief, war er fast schon erleichtert.

 

Kent hatte gewusst, dass es leichtsinnig sein würde, mit dem Motorrad zum Tatort zu fahren - es war nass, kalt, die Straßen rutschig - aber es war einfach soviel praktischer mit der Maschine, wo man sich - fast - keine Sorgen um einen Parkplatz machen musste.

Der Nachteil: er würde definitiv nicht im Anzug erscheinen.

Im Büro war es anders, dort hatte er mittlerweile mindestens einen Anzug und Ersatzhemden in einem großzügigen Spind untergebracht. Aber mitten in der Nacht in einer Seitengasse würden das Team und die CSU mit ihm in Lederhose und Lederjacke vorlieb nehmen müssen.

Damit war er immerhin besser vor dem Regen geschützt, wenn ihm auch nicht umbedingt wärmer wurde.

Kent war natürlich nicht der erste am Tatort. In der engen, schmutzigen Gasse standen neben den uniformierten Polizistinnen und Polizisten schon DS Miles und natürlich DI Chandler, der wie immer inmitten von Dreck und überquellenden Mülltonnen zum einen vollkommen deplatziert wirkte, zum anderen bereits recht grün um die Nase war.

Der Constable ging mit dem Helm unterm Arm auf seine beiden Vorgesetzten zu, nachdem er seine Horex neben einem Streifenwagen geparkt hatte. Miles grüßte ihn knapp und bärbeißig, während Chandler seine Anwesenheit nur mit einem Nicken quittierte.

Großartig, genau das richtige, um die Stimmung zu heben.

„Soll ich mich um Kaffee und Tee kümmern?“

„Hat schon einer der Uniformierten übernommen. Für Dich gibts den Crapuccino, was andres trinkst Du ja wohl spätestens seit Du zu Geld gekommen bist nicht mehr…“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Leiche, männlich, vermutliche erstochen, vermutlich schon länger. Lag hinter einem Müllberg, weswegen der Gestank nicht so aufgefallen ist. Llewellyen kümmert sich gerade drum.“

Kein Wunder, dass DI Chandler aussah, als ob er sich am liebsten übergeben würde. Jetzt konnte Kent es auch riechen. Wer hatte diesen Gestank mit Müll verwechselt - obwohl, wenn Kent es recht bedachte gab es mehrere zweifelhafte Restaurants und Imbissbuden auf der Parallelstraße, die ihren Müll durch die Hintertür entsorgten. Wer weiß, was da alles zusammenkam, woran die Bewohnerinnen und Bewohner dieser Gegend gewöhnt waren.

Kent nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen anderen Geruch in seine Nase zu bekommen, als der Uniformierte ihnen ihre Getränke in die Hand drückte.

„Hu, Kent, Du siehst aus wie ein Rockstar in dem Outfit, es fehlt nur die Sonnenbrille… Genial wenn man noch einen knackigen Hintern hat!“

DC Riley kam in die Gasse eingebogen, nahm ihren obligatorischen Tee entgegen und war natürlich hellwach. Ihr machte keine Uhrzeit etwas aus. Sie musterte den jungen Constable anerkennend.

„Mir war der Goth-Faktor ja schon damals im Club aufgefallen, als uns DI Norroy abhanden gekommen war, aber schwarze Lederhosen … wow, ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Mann dazu bringen. Ein bisschen Eyeliner wäre noch hübsch“

Miles verdrehte die Augen wie einer seiner Karpfen und DI Chandler sah aus, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er fassungsloser über den Geruch oder die Kommentare seines Teams an einem Tatort sein sollte.

„Anzughosen sind zu gefährlich beim Motorradfahren und außerdem wäre ich klatschnass geworden,“ bemerkte Kent kurz.

Leider kam in diesem Augenblick auch DC Mansell und konnte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

„Heiß, Emerson, leider hat mich ja schon Deine Schwester in den Fängen…“

„Was habt ihr eigentlich alle, ihr habt mich schon öfter so in die Station kommen sehen bevor ich mich umgezogen…“

Miles unterbrach sie.

„Ja, jetzt ist gut. Wir haben hier eine Leiche und sind nicht bei der Fashion-Week, könnten sich also alle Anwesenden wieder einbekommen. Riley und Mansell, ab zu Llewellyen, ob es etwas neues gibt. Der Boss und ich waren schon da. Ich werde mit der Spurensicherung sprechen. Kent, du fährst in die Zentrale, klemmst dich hinters Telefon und fragst nach den CCTV-Aufnahmen von der Kamera da drüben. Verkehrsbetriebe, klingle jemanden raus. Ach ja und Du ziehst Dich zuerst um, damit nicht die gesamte Station vorbei kommt, um dich anzuglotzen. DI Chandler…?“

Der blonde Mann nutzte die fragende Pause um zu sagen:

„Ausnahmsweise habe ich einmal einen Schreibtisch, an den ich zurückkehren kann und den werde ich bei diesem Wetter jetzt auch nutzen.“

Miles guckte verdutzt, normalerweise war der DI trotz seiner Zwangsstörungen nur schwer von einem Tatort wegzubekommen.

Aber, der DS zuckte innerlich die Achseln, wer wusste schon, was seiner Hoheit als nächstes durch den Kopf ging. Er musste sich jetzt dringend um einen Tatort kümmern und nicht um die Sperenzchen seines Vorgesetzten.

Trotzdem wechselte er mit den beiden DCs noch genervte Blicke, als sie Kent und Chandler hinterher sahen, die mit größtmöglichen Abstand voneinander aus der Gasse zu ihren Fahrzeugen gingen, bevor Miles begann, die Spurensicherung zu terrorisieren.

 

In der Station begrüßte DC Kent nur das vertraute Knacken der Heizungsrohre, als er umgezogen in der Einsatzzentrale erschien. DI Chandler saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, die Tür zu seinem Büro stand zwar offen, aber trotzdem war das „Nicht-stören“ Signal für den DC offensichtlich.

Emerson Kent musste noch nicht einmal überlegen, was er tun sollte.

Er setzte sich einfach an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr den Computer hoch, bevor er zum Telefon griff.

 

Joseph Chandler versuchte zu arbeiten.

Obwohl es noch nicht viel gab, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.

Eigentlich wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, am Tatort zu bleiben, aber er saß hier an seinem Schreibtisch.

Eigentlich hatte er eine gute Ausrede gehabt, warum es besser war, hierzu sein als dort, in dieser schrecklichen Gasse, die nach Fäkalien, verdorbenen Fleisch und uraltem Fett stank. Die Ausrede fiel ihm leider nicht mehr ein, weswegen er vor sich hin auf die Arbeitsplatte seines Schreibtischs starrte (Wie schade.).

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er so grauenvoll müde war, weil er seit Nächten nicht richtig schlief. Oder an seinem Wodkakonsum, er war sich nicht sicher (Oh natürlich bis Du das nicht, wie anstrengend wäre es, sich einmal im Leben wirklich sicher zu sein.).

Fest stand, er hatte die Tür offen gelassen, in der Hoffnung, dass Emerson … Kent, DC Kent, vielleicht die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, wenn sie beide alleine waren.

Wofür, da war sich Chandler nicht sicher, er wusste nur, dass Em …, dass DC Kent früher zu ihm gekommen wäre, um sich wortreich und stotternd, verlegen bis ins Mark und errötend bis an die Haarspitzen, zu entschuldigen. Genau das, was ihm auf perverse Art und Weise einen ziemlichen Kick gegeben hätte, zu sehen, wie sich der schwarzhaarige Mann drehte und wandte, um ihn dann noch ein bisschen mehr unter Druck zu setzen - oder ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, das dem DC die Röte noch stärker in die Wangen trieb.

Chandler hatte vorausgesehen, dass es vermutlich mit dem Entschuldigen vorbei war. Das Monster, das alles so gerne unter Kontrolle hatte, das den Constable so gerne leiden sah, grollte in seinem Inneren.

Hätte Kent nicht mindestens den Anstand haben können, überhaupt zu ihm zu kommen, um irgendetwas zu sagen, irgendetwas zu tun (Ja, es ist schade, aber nur so zwischen uns - ist das jetzt nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen Vorwand, nur damit Du nichts tun musst?)?

Aber nein, der DC arbeitete, anscheinend konzentriert und sich selbst genug mit noch feuchten, sich kräuselnden Locken, die im Licht der Neonröhren schimmerten, an seinem Computer.

Und was war mit ihm, Chandler? Er konnte natürlich nicht arbeiten, ihm schossen die Bilder durch den Kopf, wie sein … wie der DC diesen wie immer furchtbaren Tatort - konnten die Leute sich nicht einmal in Whitechapel an einem Ort umbringen lassen der nicht wie eine Kloake roch? - betreten hatte.

Goth-Look.

Riley hatte recht, sogar der DI hatte die Verbindung herstellen können. Enge schwarze Lederhose, blasse Haut. Die Regentropfen in Kents Haaren, die verschlafenen Augen mit den dunklen Schatten darunter.

Chandler hätte sofort das passende Bild dazu zeichnen können (Passend zu all den anderen Skizzen in Deinem Kopf, die rein zufällig einen dunkelhaarigen Mann zeigen).

Wenn Kent nicht so unbeschreiblich gut in den Anzügen aussehen würde, dann wäre es eine Schande, dass er jemals in anderer Kleidung als diesem Outfit herumlief. Das seine schmalen Hüften und den erstaunlich trainierten Körper betonte.

Versonnen fragte sich der der blonde Mann, ob Kent wohl Sport trieb.

Ob das T-Shirt unter seiner Lederjacke wohl von seiner Lieblingsband war - wer oder was steckte hinter dem Namen „Colour of Bone“ (Das kannst Du ja googeln.)?

Ob der DC wusste, wie schön ein Hundehalsband dazu aussehen würde (Du könntest ihm eins schenken, vielleicht anonym, damit Du bloß kein Risiko eingehen musst.)?

Ob Kent im Bett so devot war, wie Chandler es sich manchmal vorstellte, erträumte, alleine, in seinem Bett, im Dunklen, wenn er sich vor sich selbst verstecken konnte (Und würdest du das nicht gerne herausfinden, nicht nur in deinen Phantasien, während Du Dich schuldig fühlst, wenn Du viel zu schnell durch Deine eigene Hand kommst?).

Ob die Geräusche aus seiner Kehle …

Der DI riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, angewidert, wo sie ihn hinführten.

Gott, das musste aufhören, es reichte, wenn er sich das ganze Wochenende, all seine Nächte, in Gedanken und Träumen an den dunkelhaarigen Mann verlor, nicht auch noch hier, in der Station (Warum nicht, gerade hier, gerade jetzt, so spannend ist dieser Mord doch auch wiederum nicht.).

Chandler spürte, wie er eine Panikattacke bekam.

Es konnte, es durfte nicht sein, dass hier, in der Station, mitten in einem Fall, seine Phantasien so überhand nahmen.

Es war widerlich genug, was er sich alles vorstellte, wenn er alleine war, wenn nichts zu tun war, aber jetzt, wenn es um den Tod eines Menschen ging von seinem, von EINEM DC zu träumen, all die abartigen Dinge, die ihm sofort durch den Kopf schossen, wenn er Kents Mund, seinen Körper sah.

Der blonde Mann merkte, dass sein Atem immer schneller wurde und sein Herz hämmerte.

Er musste sofort, jetzt sofort, etwas tun, etwas reines, etwas reinigendes, all den Schmutz abwaschen, vom Tatort, aus seinen Kopf, aus seinen Gedanken.

Bevor er weiter nachdachte, war er schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Damentoilette im Obergeschoss (Ja, ja. lauf nur.).

Kent hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sein Vorgesetzter mit schnellen Schritten die Zentrale verlassen hatte, hatte sich aber gezwungen, sich weiter durch die Maske auf seinem Bildschirm zu arbeiten.

Als Chandler nach 30 Minuten immer noch nicht wieder erschienen war, gab der DC auf, so zu tun, als ob er die nötigen Eingaben machte und folgte dem älteren Mann. Kent konnte sich denken, wo sein DI war und natürlich lag er richtig.

Chandler hatte seine Zuflucht auf der zumeist unbenutzten Damentoilette im zweiten Obergeschoss gesucht, der Ort seiner Wahl, wenn er die Einsamkeit suchte.

Mansell hatte einmal einen Ausdruck mit ‚DI J. Chandler‘ an die Tür kleben wollen, aber Miles hatte ihn aufgehalten, als Mansell schon mit dem Papier auf dem Weg war.

Chandler hätte es sicher nicht zu schätzen gewusst.

Als Kent die Tür aufstieß hing Wasserdampf in der kalten Luft, ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass sein Vorgesetzter bereits längere Zeit das heiße Wasser laufen ließ.

Chandler stand vornüber gebeugt an einem Waschbecken, die Hände um den Rand des Beckens verkrampft.

Kent war irritiert, das war neu.

Wenn der DI in einem Anfall steckte, wusch er sich die Hände, bis sie leuchtend rot waren von dem kochenden Wasser.

War der Anfall vorbei, trocknete Chandler sich die Hände ab, rollte die Ärmel herunter und befestigte die Manschettenknöpfe, um weiterzumachen, als ob nichts geschehen sei.

Dass der DI einfach mit gesenktem Kopf am Waschbecken stand, während das Wasser dampfend in den Abfluss schoss, das hatte der DC weder selbst gesehen, noch jemals von Miles gehört (die solideste Quelle zum Thema Panikattacken ihres Vorgesetzten).

„Sir?“

Kent betrat vorsichtig den Raum, während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Chandler regte sich nicht.

„DI Chandler?“

Keine Reaktion.

Weil die Spiegel beschlagen waren, konnte der junge Constable das Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten nicht erkennen.

Die verkrampften Hände, die hochgezogenen Schultern sprachen Bände, Chandlers Attacke war nicht vorüber.

Trotzdem hätte Kent gerne das Gesicht des DIs gesehen. Er machte weitere, zögerliche Schritte nach vorne, bis er die Hand nach dem älteren Mann ausstrecken konnte.

„Sir?“

Kent schob die Hand nach vorne und berührte langsam den Oberarm seines Vorgesetzten.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schluckte.

„Joe?“

Chandler verspannte sich noch mehr.

Mittlerweile machte sich Kent wirkliche Sorgen.

Das war mehr als die übliche Panikattacke.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger um Chandlers Bizeps.

Plötzlich fuhr der DI herum.

Kent wollte einen Schritt zurück machen, löste die Finger vom Oberarm des blonden Mannes.

Aber bevor er sich weiter zurückziehen konnte, hatte Chandler ihn gepackt, herumgestoßem, seinen rechten Arm nach hinten gedreht und ihn nach vorne geschubst. Kent wäre hingefallen, wenn der eiserne Griff seines Vorgesetzten ihn nicht gehalten hätte.

Chandler stieß ihn weiter, bis Kent mit dem Oberkörper schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallte, die Wange an die altmodischen Fließen gepresst.

Sein linker Arm war zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand eingeklemmt, das Gewicht seines DIs machte jede Bewegung unmöglich.

Kent war wie erstarrt.

Der Atem seines Vorgesetzten ging schnell, jedes Ausatmen hinterließ eine Spur der Wärme an seinem Hals.

„Warum,“ flüsterte Chandler, „warum musstest Du genau jetzt, genau hierhin kommen?“

Kents rechter Arm begann zu schmerzen. Auf das, was als nächstes kam, hätte ihn nichts in der Welt vorbereiten können.

Die Zunge seines Vorgesetzten fuhr langsam an der linken Seite seines Halses entlang, begleitet von einem Knurren. Zähne bissen in die weiche Haut unterhalb seines Kiefers. Kent spürte die Erektion Chandlers, als dieser sich noch enger an ihn presste.

Die linke Hand des DIs griff in seine schwarzen Locken und zog den Kopf des DC nach hinten. Chandlers Mund löste sich von Kents Hals, er leckte über Kents Lippen, bevor ihn küsste. Er biss den DC in die Unterlippe, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über dessen Zähne, nahm seinen Mund in Besitz.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, in Kents Fall einer fassungslosen Ewigkeit, löste sich Chandlers Mund von seinem, ließ der blonde Mann seine Haare los.

„Ich bin nicht der einzige von uns beiden, der blind ist.“

Das Flüstern in Kents Ohren klang bösartig.

„Ich wette, dass war nicht das, wovon Du geträumt hast, nicht wahr, Emerson?“

Draußen auf dem Flur ertönte Miles Stimme.

„Boss, bist Du hier?“

Chandler löste sich von Kent, nicht ohne ihn jedoch noch einmal gegen die Wand zu drücken, sich ein letztes Mal mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen ihn zu lehnen.

Kent bewegte sich nicht.

Er hörte, wie Chandler sein Jacket von der Wand nahm, sich über den Vorderarm warf, sich die Tür öffnete und schloss, dann gedämpft:

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten, DS Miles?“

Der junge Constable drehte sich um und ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu Boden rutschen. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles, während seine eigene Erektion schmerzhaft gegen die Innenseite seiner Anzughose drückte.

„Die Wette halte ich…“ flüsterte Emerson Kent.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Verbrechen hatte sich erstaunlich leicht aufklären lassen, ein Streit zwischen zwei Obdachlosen um den Inhalt eines mit Müll, Gerümpel und Lumpen vollgepackten Einkaufswagen, der für einen der beiden tödlich endete.   
Vollkommen sinnlos und typisch für Whitechapel.  
Alle Formalia waren Mittags erledigt, danach schlug das Team nur noch die Zeit tot.

Emerson Kent war weiter wie erstarrt. Um ihn herum schien das ganze alltägliche Leben der Station wie üblich abzulaufen, er saß im Zentrum des Sturms, ohne dass ihn etwas davon berührte.   
Automatisch kochte er Tee.   
Automatisch legte er Miles die ausgefüllten Formulare auf den Tisch.  
Automatisch scherzte er mit Mansell und Riley.  
Die obligatorische Einladung in den Pub schlug er aus und fuhr nach Hause.  
Als er unter seiner Bettdecke lag, mit einem weiteren Tee neben sich im warmen Licht der Nachttischlampe bemerkte der DC, dass er zitterte.

Das Verhalten Chandlers hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen.

Natürlich hatte der DI sich nichts anmerken lassen, kühl und präzise wie eine Maschine, hatte der ältere Mann seinen Arbeitsalltag absolviert. 

Bis darauf, dass …  
Ja was, was war anders gewesen?

Chandler hatte vollkommen entspannt gewirkt, entspannter und sicherer als nach jeder Waschaktion. Als ob der Stress für ein paar Stunden voll und ganz von seinen Schultern gefallen war.

Kent war es erst gegen Ende des Arbeitstags aufgefallen, als er nicht mehr die gesamte Zeit darauf wartete, dass bei ihm selbst eine Reaktion einsetzte.   
Hätte ihn das Vorgefallene nicht an die Krays erinnern müssen, an den Überfall auf ihn, an die Hilflosigkeit, das Ausgeliefertsein?   
War seine Erstarrung Teil eines Schocks?

DC Emerson Kent wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er konnte es nicht erklären, es wäre vermutlich logisch gewesen, aber das einzige, dass er bemerkte, war, dass er … überrascht war.   
Atemlos.   
Gierig nach mehr.

Dass er jetzt, zitternd im Bett lag, lag nicht an Panik, an Angst, sondern an dieser Gier. Das Gefühl der kalten Wand an seinem Gesicht, des Körpers DI Chandlers an der gesamten Länge seines Körpers, des Bluts, dass durch seinen Körper schoss, genau in seinen eigenen Schwanz, war unwiderstehlich.

Alles in ihm schrie nach mehr, mehr von Chandler, mehr davon.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stöhnte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. 

Das Zittern ließ einfach nicht nach.

 

Joseph Chandler ließ seinen Kopf auf das Steuerrad des Land Rovers sinken.

Warum hatte Emerson Kent ihm nur nachgehen müssen, ihn genau in dieser Nacht folgen müssen, als nichts, wirklich nichts geholfen hatte, um die Lust und die Panik, diesen Wirbelsturm aus Gefühlen und Kontrollverlust, aus seinem Kopf, aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben?

Das kochend heiße Wasser hatte nichts gebracht, egal wie lange er seine Hände unter dem Strahl gewaschen hatte, so lange, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass es eigentlich nichts mehr geben sollte, als den Schmerz und das Wasser auf seiner Haut.   
Es hatte nicht funktioniert.  
Er hatte aufgegeben, seine Hände abgetrocknet, die Uhr und die Manschettenknöpfe wieder angezogen, unfähig das Wasser abzustellen, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was er als nächstes tun sollte, wie er die nächste Sekunde, die nächsten Stunden überleben oder gar eine Morduntersuchung führen sollte.  
Die Dampfschwaden hatte ihn eingehüllt, begonnen den Raum zu erfüllen.  
Jede Kontrolle hatte ihn verlassen, jeder Versuch, Kontrolle herzustellen war zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
DI Chandler war vollkommen in Panik gefangen, gehetzt von den Bildern in seinem Kopf, Bildern von Kent, die ihn mit einem Verlangen erfüllten, das von Minute zu Minute wuchs.  
Seine Hände hatten sich um den Rand des Handwaschbeckens gekrampft, während der Dampf in sein Gesicht aufgestiegen war, am Spiegel, in seinen Haaren kondensierte.

Und genau dann, GENAU DANN, hatte die Ursache für den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren den Raum betreten müssen.

„Sir, Sir, DI Chandler, Joe…“

Als er seinen Namen gehört hatte, seinen Vornamen, leise, zaghaft von Kent ausgesprochen, fast geflüstert und die Berührung des jungen Mannes gespürt hatte, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen und der Teil, den er verzweifelt versucht hatte tief in sich unter Schloss und Riegel zu halten, hatte die Kontrolle übernommen.

Und welche Erleichterung war es gewesen, endlich, endlich das zu tun, wonach er sich schon so lange sehnte (Nicht wahr?).

Chandler hatte gewusst, dass er Kent Schmerzen zufügte, dass er etwas tat, was sein DC - ja genau SEIN DC, SEIN Emerson Kent - bestimmt so nicht wollte, aber es war ihm vollkommen egal. Es hatte keinerlei Rolle mehr gespielt, genauso wenig wie das entsetzte Flüstern in seinem Hinterkopf, das von ‚Machtmissbrauch‘ und ‚sexuellem Übergriff‘ sprach. 

Alles was wichtig war, war Kent zu spüren, war ihn zu riechen und zu schmecken.

Wie weit er gegangen wäre, dort in einer öffentlichen Toilette einer heruntergekommenen Polizeistation in Whitechapel, das wagte sich DI Chandler nicht vorzustellen (Natürlich wärst Du weiter gegangen, Du hättest ihn gefickt und er hätte nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen gehabt, aber klar, Du musst Dir weiter etwas vormachen, oh ja, der ‚arme Kent‘, als ob…“)

Stattdessen stand er nun mit seinem Auto in der kalten, sternenklaren Nacht vor dem Haus seines DC (kein Zweck mehr es zu leugnen, nicht war, DEIN Emerson Kent), legte den Kopf auf das Lenkrad und fragte sich, was als nächstes geschehen würde. 

 

Der junge Mann beobachtete von seinem Küchenfenster aus den Range Rover, der zwischen den kahlen Bäumen auf der mit Frost überzogenen Straße gehalten hatte.

Kent war in die Küche gegangen, um einen weiteren Tee zu kochen, sich abzulenken von den sich im Kreis drehenden Bildern in seinem Kopf.   
Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich an seiner eigenen Hausbar zu bedienen (die endlich mehr enthielt als den billigsten Gin und halb ausgetrunkenen Überbleibsel zweifelhafter Natur von irgendwelchen Parties).   
Aber ihm war klar, dass das keine gute Idee war, ‚Selbstmedikamention‘ war eher Chandlers Expertise.   
Also schwarzer, duftender Tee (der sowieso nur wieder auf seinem Nachttisch kalt werden würde).  
Während er darauf wartete, dass der Kessel endlich zu kochen begann, hatte Kent aus dem Fenster gesehen und den Range Rover entdeckt.  
Natürlich gab es tausende von schwarzen Autos dieser Marke in London. Der DC schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. 

Als ob sein DI vor seiner Tür stehen würde.

Umgekehrt…

Umgekehrt schien er über Chandler weniger zu wissen, als er immer geglaubt hatte.   
Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese dunkle Energie, diese, ja er konnte es vor sich beim Namen nennen, diese sadistische Ader in dem immer kühlen, kontrollierten Mann steckte? 

Kent spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer den Rücken herunterlief. Hatte er sich den DI nicht - abseits seiner privaten erotischen Träume, die er als bloße Phantasie abtat - immer eher unsicher, eher zärtlich und unbeholfen vorgestellt? Schon als jemand, der auch im Bett Kontrolle haben wollte, das ja.   
Aber so … fordernd? Seiner selbst so gewiss? So … dominant? Er wusste nur, dass ihn diese Entdeckung nicht enttäuschte, so überraschend sie für ihn war.

Und weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass sein DI ihn vielleicht noch öfter überraschen würde, entschloss sich Kent, sich seinen neuen, dicken Wollmantel überzuwerfen und barfuß die Treppe hinunter zu schleichen, um die Haustür zu öffnen und einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Als er auf die eiskalten Stufen vor dem Haus trat, war der Range Rover verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

„Oh Mann, Du siehst Scheiße aus.“

Mansell kam im Vorbeigehen an Kents Schreibtisch zum Stehen und sah auf den jüngeren DC hinunter.

„Und das liegt nicht nur an den Neonlichtern, die Dir den Teint versauen. Du siehst fast genauso durch aus wie der Boss…“

Mansell begann dreckig zu grinsen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa die ganze Nacht mit dem DI…“

Kent seufzte und unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe einfach nur nicht gut geschlafen…“

„Hej, der Verdächtige wurde am Embankment gesehen, macht Euch auf die Socken…“

Miles brüllte von der anderen Seite der Zentrale durch die Doppeltür, die er dann hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Kent zuckte die Achseln und griff nach seinem Mantel.

 

Niemand hätte sagen können, wer vom Team der Überraschteste war, als sie - zugegebenermaßen mehr durch Zufall - den Doppelmord aufklären konnten, der erst am Vormittag bei ihnen aufgelaufen war, aber durch eine unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen direkt den Weg in die Regenbogenpresse gefunden hatte. Auch sämtliche Fernsehsender berichteten vom Tatort, was alle in der Einsatzzentrale noch stärker unter Druck setzte. Sogar der Commander hatte innerhalb der ersten beiden Stunden der Schicht angerufen und nach ersten Ergebnissen gefragt.

Der ältere Mann, dem sie am Embankment festnehmen konnten, war während des Verhörs plötzlich zusammengebrochen und hatte sich entschlossen, entgegen der geflüsterten Ratschläge seines Anwalts, ein umfassendes Geständnis abzulegen.   
Zwar hatte er der Täterbeschreibung entsprochen, aber auf der Liste der Verdächtigen hatte der pensionierte Grundschullehrer Richard Dermot eigentlich nicht besonders hoch rangiert.

Das führte dazu, dass Chandler und seine Detectives nicht nur innerhalb von wenigen Stunden wussten, wer das ältere Pärchen in ihrer Wohnung mit einer Axt umgebracht hatte, sondern im Keller des Täters auch noch eine junge Frau befreien konnten, die Enkelin der Ermordeten. Die zwanzig-jährige Studentin war zum Glück bis auf ein paar Schrammen unverletzt. 

Richard Dermot behauptete während der Befragungen steif und fest, eine „alte Hexe“ habe ihn eingeflüstert, dass er das Pärchen habe umbringen müssen und habe gewollt, dass er die Enkelin vergewaltigte und dann in Stücke hackte.

„Aber ich bin entkommen, ich habe sie überlistet. Konnte die Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht mehr ertragen.“

Dermot klopfte sich mit wissendem Grinsen an die Nase, während Chandler und Miles entsetzte Blicke tauschten - sofort kam ihnen Louise Iver in den Sinn. 

Das Team wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, aber der Verdächtige kam sicher und wohlbehalten in Clarkenwell an.   
Damit war eine Ermittlung, die ihnen innerhalb weniger Stunden das Leben zur Hölle hätte machen können, schneller als je für möglich gehalten zum Ende gekommen - und ihr Täter hatte überlebt.  
Es schien, als ob die Pechsträhne endlich vorbei war.

Was natürlich - und diesmal nicht nur laut Mansell - nach einem frühen Schichtende und einem Gelage im Pub schrie.

Gegen ihr besseres Wissen hatten auch Kent und Chandler zugestimmt, mitzukommen.   
Der DC als Held der Stunde, der den Täter zu Fall gebracht hatte (wovon seine Narben am unteren Rücken und seinem Hinterteil entsetzlich zu schmerzen begannen) und der DI mit schlechten Gewissen, dass er den ganzen Papierkram auf dem Schreibtisch liegen ließ.

 

Sie hatten den Pub direkt neben der Station gewählt, einfach weil alle wussten, dass sie den Uniformierten und anderen Kolleginnen und Kollegen die Chance geben mussten, an ihrem Sieg teilzuhaben. Es gehörte sich so, machte es für Chandler aber nicht angenehmer.

Der Pub war eher heruntergekommen und schmutzig, der Wodka definitiv nicht seine Lieblingssorte und alle zehn Sekunden klopfte ihn jemand auf die Schulter, um ihm zu gratulieren.

Verstohlen warf Chandler einen Blick auf Kent, der vollkommen zufrieden inmitten der anderen Polizistinnen und Polizisten saß und an einem Gin Tonic statt seines üblichen Cidres schlürfte.

Der Magen des älteren Mannes zog sich zusammen. Auch wenn sie heute einen Erfolg errungen hatten, die Situation in der Damentoilette hatten sie immer noch nicht geklärt.   
Umso erstaunlicher wie gelassen sein dunkelhaariger DC war, der mit Riley und Mansell scherzte, während Miles die nächste Runde holte und Buchan die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich auf dessen Platz zu schieben.

Mansell riss einen neuen Witz, von dem Riley so lachen musste, dass ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.   
Das Lächeln von Kent konnte Chandler nur als dreckig bezeichnen.   
Plötzlich wandte der DC den Kopf und sah seinem Vorgesetzten direkt in die Augen. Der DI hätte schwören können, dass sich das Lächeln weiter vertiefte, während die braunen Augen ihn verlockend ansahen.   
Emerson Kent sah im schummrigen Licht nicht mehr wie ein Engel, sondern vielmehr wie ein gefallener Engel aus und zwar einer, der jede Sekunde des Falls eindeutig genossen hatte.  
Chandler trank mit einem großen Schluck den restlichen Wodka und sah erstaunt auf die Hände, die einen weiteren Shot vor ihm abstellten.

„Hier Boss, es gibt was zu feiern und ehrlich, Joe, Du siehst aus, als ob Du es gebrauchen könntest.“

Miles Sprache klang schon ein bisschen verwischt, als der DS sich neben Joe auf einen Barhocker hievte und mit seinen listigen Augen Chandler ansah.

„Genießt Du die Aussicht, Hoheit?“

Joseph Chandler merkte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen kroch. Bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, sprach Miles weiter.

„Ich bin niemand, der sich gerne einmischt…“

Der DI hob nur die Augenbraue.

Miles wischte sich Bierschaum vom Mund und fuhr fort.

„Nein wirklich nicht, ich meine ja, ich hab versucht Dich mit ein paar hübschen jungen Dingern zu verkuppeln. Im besten Interesse aller, obwohl… bei der Norroy habe ich mich schon gefragt, aber gut, jeder nach seinem Geschmack.“

Chandler war sich jetzt sicher, dass er für dieses Gespräch den Wodka brauchen würde und nahm einen Zug aus dem neuen Glas. Immerhin war der Wodka eiskalt, was aber auch das einzig gute war, was man darüber sagen konnte.

„Aber Boss…“

Miles beugte sich nach vorn und der blonde Mann merkte, dass er unwillkürlich seinen DS imitierte.

„Joe, Du hast mich versucht zu bescheißen. Du bist nicht hetero, jedenfalls nicht nur. Und da sitzt der schöne junge Emerson Kent, direkt vor Deiner Nase und ich brauche Jahre, um zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen, dass nicht nur er Interesse hat. Schöner Detective bin ich.“

Chandler blieb erstarrt sitzen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Wenn der Alkohol ihn nicht betäubt hätte, dann würde jetzt die Zwangsstörung ihren Auftritt haben, da war er sich irgendwo in der angenehmen Taubheit eines gelösten Falls und mehrerer Shots sicher.

„Aaah.“

Miles nickte befriedigt.

„Und was wirst Du jetzt machen, Joe? Willst Du DC Bambi etwa weiter quälen?“

Irgendetwas im Blick seines Vorgesetzten ließ den DS stocken bevor er fortfuhr.

„Du kannst es in Deinen eigenen vier Wänden halten, wie Du willst. Du kannst Männer oder Frauen bevorzugen, Du kannst es in der Missionarsstellung tun oder exotischere Dinge ausprobieren. Und Du kannst mir glauben, egal was, Kent wird es mit größtem Enthusiasmus mitmachen. Aber ihn hinhalten, das ist nicht in Ordnung und das weißt Du auch.   
Du hast Interesse, dass kannst Du nicht leugnen. Aber wenn Du so verklemmt bist oder so verkorkst, dass Du Dein eigenes Glück nicht mit beiden Händen fassen möchtest, dann bestraf mindestens Kent nicht.  
So oder so Joe, mach reinen Tisch. Das hat Kent verdient.“

Miles nahm einen Schluck vom Bier und platzierte es sorgfältig wieder mitten in dem Ring aus Flüssigkeit, den das Glas hinterlassen hatte.

„Aber Du solltest auch Dir die Chance geben glücklich zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was man mit Dir angestellt hat, aber wenn Du denkst, dass hier irgendeiner über Dich und Kent schlecht denken oder schlecht reden würde, dann irrst Du Dich, Hoheit.“ 

In diesem Augenblick klingelte Chandlers Mobiltelefon. 

Der Commander.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln schlüpfte der DI in seinen Mantel, nahm das Gespräch an und ging vor die Tür.

 

Emerson Kent haderte mich sich. Natürlich wollte ein Teil von ihm, sein „altes Ich“ seinem DI nachlaufen, als der so einfach telefonierend verschwand, aber ein anderer, neuer, ziemlich dickköpfiger Teil, beharrte darauf, dass er das einfach nicht nötig hatte. Er saß hier im Warmen und Trockenen mit Kolleginnen und Kollegen bei einem Drink und wollte sich möglichst wenig bewegen.  
Schließlich hatte er Dermot zu Fall gebracht, schließlich taten ihm die Hüfte und seine Narben weh.  
Er hatte - natürlich - noch keine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.   
Er sah auf und während der Bewegung merkte er, dass ihm der dritte Gin Tonic definitiv in den Kopf gestiegen war.

Vor ihm stand DI Chandler und sagte:

„Auf ein Wort bitte, DC Kent.“

Unter den fragenden Blicken des Teams folgte Kent Chandler durch die Tür in die frostige Nacht. Sofort begann sein Atem in der kalten Luft zu kondensieren, als er mit Chandler um die Ecke bog, der mit langen Schritten zur Station ging.

Erst in der schwach beleuchteten Einsatzzentrale blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Kent um.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie stören musste, DC Kent.“

Kent stöhnte innerlich auf.   
Ja, genauso wie er es vorhergesehen hatte.   
Chandler würde einfach so tun, als sei nichts geschehen und sich in das Schneckenhaus aus Arroganz, Höflichkeit und kühler Sachlichkeit zurückziehen.

„Ich habe soeben einen Anruf von Commander Anderson erhalten. Er gratuliert uns zu dem schnell gelösten Fall. Außerdem hat er eine … Bitte.“

Kent konnte das Zögern seines DI richtig deuten. Es war keine wirkliche Bitte.

„Es gibt eine Konferenz in Schottland. Umgang mit Soziopathie und Psychopathie als Sonderformen der Delinquenz, neue Profiling-Instrumente für psychisch kranke Mehrfachtäter. Eigentlich für Detective Inspectors. … Der Commander wollte schon längere Zeit, dass ich daran teilnehme … wegen unserer besonderen Fälle, hier in Whitechapel. … Er möchte, dass Sie auch hinfahren.“

Kent sah Chandler in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die im Licht der Station stumpf wirkten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Alkohol.

„Commander Anderson scheint von Ihren Leistungen tief beeindruckt zu sein, besonders in der Profiling-Klasse. Deswegen soll ich Sie mitnehmen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben an diesem Wochenende nichts vor. Der Fortbildung geht bis Dienstag, Sie wären für den Unterrichtsausfall entschuldigt.“

Chandler Augen blieben auf einem Punkt über Kents Kopf gerichtet.

Der DC blickte zur Seite und räusperte sich.

„Ist das alles, Sir?“

Als sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog blickte er auf und sein Blick traf Chandlers.

„Ich …“

Der ältere Mann atmete tief ein und aus.

„Die Fortbildung beginnt früh am Samstag. Wir müssen bereits am Vorabend anreisen. Wir kehren erst am Dienstag wieder zurück.“

Dann drehte sich Chandler um und ging auf die Doppeltür zu.

„Und der Rest ist Schweigen?“

Der DI hielt inne.

„Über alles andere sprechen wir nicht? Was passiert ist, zwei Stockwerke höher, vor ein paar Nächten? Sie erinnern sich, Sir? Das schweigen wir tot? Ist das die Strategie?“

Kent musste auflachen.

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein? Ist das alles, was Ihnen einfällt, Sir?“

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ Chandler die Zentrale.

Nach ein paar ausführlichen Flüchen humpelte Emerson Kent hinter ihm her, stieg auf dem Parkplatz der Station in seinen Jaguar und wünschte Chandler, dessen Range Rover er gerade noch um die Ecke verschwinden sah, die Verkehrspolizei auf den Hals.


	9. Chapter 9

Für den Freitag Abend hatte die Met Bahntickets für einen Nachtzug der Caledonian Sleeper Trains nach Stirling gesponsert, leider nur für die zweite Klasse.   
Emerson Kent beschloss, die Differenz für die erste Klasse aus eigener Tasche zu zahlen und buchte sein Ticket um. Wenn er schon sieben Stunden ab London Euston im Zug sitzen musste, dann zumindest wirklich bequem. Er brauchte keinen Platz im Liegewagen, aber etwas Beinfreiheit war nicht zu verachten, gerade wenn die Narben wieder einmal schmerzten. 

Gnädig hatte Chandler beschlossen, dass er seine Schicht vorzeitig beenden konnte, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte, in Ruhe zu packen und ein Taxi zur Bahnstation zu nehmen.   
Auf der Plattform war es natürlich unvermeidlichen, dass er über seinen Vorgesetzten stolpern würde.   
Und tatsächlich stand DI Joseph Chandler in eine Zeitung vertieft am Bahnsteigrand. Mit einem knappen Blick über den Zeitungsrand nahm er die Anwesenheit des DC zur Kenntnis. Kent nickte ihm zu, murmelte ein höfliches „Sir“ und ging ein paar Schritte weiter.  
Um seinen DI zu ignorieren stopfte er sich seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und stellte auf seinem I-Phone Musik an, machte die Augen zu und dachte über die letzten Tage nach. 

Bei der Weiterbildung hatte die Runde gemacht, dass er zu der Konferenz nach Stirling reisen würde. Auch das Team hatte natürlich davon Wind bekommen.   
Erstaunlicherweise schien niemand neidisch zu sein, sondern alle gratulierten ihm und schienen aufgeregter zu sein als er selbst.  
Kent war sich nicht so schlüssig, was er davon hielt. Natürlich war es eine Chance, natürlich würde es etwas für den Job bringen, keine Frage. Aber ein Wochenende mit Chandler und weiteren Leuten, die vermutlich alle eher den sozialen Hintergrund seines DIs hatten?   
Da kam ihm spontan wieder die Assoziation des Haifischbeckens.  
Der junge Mann wusste, dass es vermutlich alles andere als ein erholsames Wochenende würde.

Endlich fuhr der Zug ein und Kent öffnete die Augen, um seinen Wagen herauszusuchen.   
Als er vor der Tür stand - natürlich der gleiche Waggon in dem auch Chandler sein Upgrade gebucht hatte, wie sollte es anders sein - sah sein Vorgesetzter auf ihn herunter.

„Das sind die Wagen der ersten Klasse, Constable.“

Kent zog die Augenbraue hoch.   
Dieser schnöselige, arrogante Mistkerl.   
Mit einem schmalen Lächeln gab er zurück:

„Ich weiß, Sir. Sie sind nicht der einzige, der ein Ticket umbuchen kann.“

Dann ließ er Chandler mit einer höflichen Handbewegung zuerst einsteigen, folgte ihm und suchte sich seinen Sitzplatz. 

 

Joseph Chandler verfluchte sich einmal wieder selbst. 

„Das sind die Wagen der ersten Klasse, Constable.“

Warum hatte er bloß wieder so etwas Herablassendes sagen müssen? Er hatte es so nicht gemeint, er war erstaunt gewesen, hatte wieder einmal vergessen, dass Kent mit der Erbschaft, die er gemacht hatte vermutlich auch genauso gut ganz aufhören konnte zu arbeiten. Dass er nicht mehr der junge, unbeholfene DC mit einer alten Vespa und einem Zimmer in einer WG war (Zum Glück sieht er noch genauso gut aus.). 

Aber Kents Blick… Eine Mischung zwischen Kälte, Mitleid und einer guten Portion an Selbstbewusstsein, das vor ein paar Wochen bestimmt noch nicht da gewesen war.

Chandler beobachtete verstohlen den DC, der ein paar Reihen schräg vor ihm saß. Erst hatte sich der junge Mann angeregt mit seinem Sitznachbarn unterhalten, der ebenfalls jung und - wie sich DI Chandler grummelnd eingestand - ziemlich attraktiv war. Dann hatte Kent sich in Bücher vertieft, die stark nach Fachliteratur aussahen, um schlussendlich sein I-Phone wieder herauszukramen. Er hatte sich die unvermeidlichen Stöpsel in die Ohren zu stecken, um anscheinend innerhalb von Sekunden einzuschlafen.

Er, Chandler, saß natürlich hellwach in dem Zug, fragte sich wieviele Personen mit welchen Krankheiten schon auf seinem Platz gesessen hatten und versuchte sich vergeblich weiszumachen, dass die Sitze der ersten Klasse bestimmt regelmäßig desinfiziert wurde.   
Mit Hilfe von Tiger Balm und einem Flachmann mit Wodka - zum Glück saß er alleine - würde er die Fahrt überstehen, aber er hätte doch den Range Rover nehmen sollen.

Warum hatte er nur nicht sein Auto genommen (Weil dann Kent nicht in Deiner Näher gewesen wäre, das ist doch soooo offensichtlich)?

Chandler seufzte, schraubte den Flachmann erneut auf und nahm im Halblicht des Wagons einen tiefen Schluck.

Seine Gedanken wanderte zu seinem Vater zurück und zu den Worten des Commanders, die er unfreiwillig belauscht hatte. Zu seiner Schulzeit und Ian. Zu dem Vorfall auf der Toilette mit Kent.   
Als er vom Rattern des Zugs begleitet in unruhige Träume sank sah er immer wieder Kents Gesicht vor sich, blaß und fragend. „Und der Rest ist Schweigen“, „Und der Rest ist Schweigen“ ertönte es wie ein Mantra zum Geräusch der Räder in seinem Kopf, die ihn durch die Nacht gen Norden trugen. 

 

Kent hatte gewusst, dass die Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer der Fortbildung eher anstrengend sein würden. Aber das Verhalten der anwesenden DIs und DCIs erstaunte ihn doch. 

Die Idee des Haifischbeckens war nicht falsch gewesen. 

Zwar gab es einige alte Freundschaften, Personen, die sich näher standen. Aber die meisten Anwesenden waren reserviert, abwartend, gaben nichts über sich preis abseits von kühler Professionalität.   
Der DC wurde zumeist ignoriert, was ihm jedoch ganz recht war. So blieb ihm mehr Zeit, alles zu beobachten und sich zu orientieren.   
Im entging nicht, wie einige der DIs und DCIs auf Chandler reagierten, das spöttische Flüstern hinter seinem Rücken, die Blicke.  
Aber sein DI trug wie immer seine Savile Row Anzüge wie eine Rüstung, an der die spürbare, aber doch nie recht greifbare Häme abprallte. Mehr als einmal musste Kent an sich halten, um nichts zu sagen, um sich nicht schützend vor seinen DI zu stellen.  
Wie konnte man Chandler vorhalten, dass er lieber seinen DS gerettet hatte, als dem Ripper nachzulaufen? Wie konnte man ihm anlasten, dass die Krays sich umgebracht hatten? Oder das der Wagen, der die Abrahamiten zum Gefängnis brachte, einen schweren Unfall hatte? Sein Vorgesetzter hatte Fehler, oh ja, das wusste Emerson Kent nur zu gut. Aber diese Sachen - das waren nicht die Fehler seines Vorgesetzten.   
Der DI selbst schien von den Bemerkungen und Anspielungen vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

Zumindest war die Fortbildung inhaltlich spannend. 

Es war sogar ein Profiler aus Quantico anwesend, dessen Input Kent wirklich interessant fand.   
Genauso wie den Agenten selbst, der sich als einziger der Referenten nicht hinter seinem Rang versteckte.   
Der DC kam mit ihm sofort in einer Pause ins Gespräch und FBI-Agent James Meredith und er waren für den restlichen Tag unzertrennlich. Abends an der Bar des Hotels, in dem sie untergebracht waren, saßen die beiden noch lange zusammen, nachdem die anderen Polizistinnen und Polizisten schon verschwunden waren.   
Das Gute war, dass James - der FBI-Mann hatte sofort das ‚Du‘ angeboten -neben seiner fachlichen Expertise auch einen wirklich schrägen Humor hatte. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann mit ihm flirtete, was Kent außerordentlich Spaß machte, weil vollkommen klar war, dass weder Meredith an ihm, noch er an Meredith wirkliches Interesse hatte.

Fast den gesamten Sonntag musste Kent sehr selten an DI Chandler denken, bis er ihn, als er sich zu fortgeschrittener Stunde von James in der Lobby verabschiedete, aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Der FBI Mann hatte einen kurzen Blick über Kents Schulter geworfen und zu grinsen begonnen, bevor er näher an den jungen Mann herangetreten war, um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Dein DI scheint gut auf Dich Acht zu geben…“

DC Kent hatte - nach mehreren Drinks alles andere als nüchtern - losgelacht und nur abwehrend den Kopf geschüttelt.

Als er sich umdrehte, um die Treppe in die erste Etage zu nehmen, war Chandler verschwunden. 

 

Der Montag Vormittag war weniger spannend, das meiste hatte Emerson Kent erst im Rahmen seiner eigenen Fortbildung erfahren. Ab 15:00 Uhr war freie Zeit eingeplant bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Kent beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Der Park um das ländlich gelegene, in einem Schloss untergebrachte Hotel, war weitläufig und das Wetter schien - ein Wunder für Schottland - einen trockenen Spätnachmittag zu versprechen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog sich bequeme Kleidung an - Converse-Chucks, Jeans, einen dicken Sweater - und ging los.   
Natürlich fing es genau in dem Augenblick, als er am weitesten vom Hotel entfernt war, inmitten der kahlen Bäume auf einem Hügel mit phantastischen Blick über Stirling, an zu regnen. Kein leichter Landregen, kein Nieseln, nein, Schottland machte sich alle Ehre, es goss wie aus Eimern.  
Als der DC endlich wieder auf dem Parkgelände war und sich mit schnellen Schritten dem Hotel näherte, war er durchnässt bis auf die Haut, ihm war eiskalt und er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche, einem heißen Tee und einer heißen Suppe.  
Als er unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser schmerzhaft auf seinen Haut prasselte stütze sich Kent an der Wand ab, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Fliesen und beschloss, die Dusche nie wieder zu verlassen, während im Hintergrund Musik aus seinem MacBook dudelte.

Bis er das Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte.


	10. Chapter 10

Joseph Chandler hatte lange mit sich gerungen, dann jedoch beschlossen, dass er genug von sich selbst hatte.   
Er musste mit Emerson Kent sprechen (Lange genug hat es ja gedauert).   
Die ganze Konferenz war ein einziger Horror, die abfälligen Kommentare der anderen Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer, die größtenteils langweiligen Vorträge.   
Und zum krönenden Abschluss freundete sich der FBI Mann mit Kent an und die beiden saßen abends stundenlang in der Bar.   
Ein FBI Ermittler aus Quantico, charmant und eloquent, der den gesamten Tag (vergiss nicht die halbe Nacht) mit seinem DC flirtete. Ja, mit seinem DC, seinem Emerson, flirtete .  
Der DI war so wütend und eifersüchtig gewesen, dass er James Meredith am liebsten mitten in der Lobby zu verprügelt hätte, ein so vollkommen lächerlicher Gedanke, dass sich der blonde Mann möglichst schnell auf sein eigenes Zimmer verzogen und dort eine kalte Dusche genommen hatte. 

Also hatte er sich nun, nach einem mit Grübeln ausgefüllten langweiligen Nachmittag, auf den Weg zu Kent gemacht, während sein Verstand fieberhaft nach Möglichkeiten suchte, das Ganze doch noch zu lassen, in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren und die Flasche Scotch, die ihm der Zimmerservice gebracht hatte, zu killen.

Draußen hatten sich die Schleusen des Himmels geöffnet und es hätte keinen größeren Unterschied geben können zwischen dem grauen, kalten Nachmittag, während der Regen aus schottischem Himmel auf schottische Erde prasselte und dem Hotelflur mit dem gedämpften, warmen Licht, dicken cremefarbenem Teppichboden und den Kamelienzweigen in antiken Vasen.   
Trotzdem fühlte sich der blonde Mann so verloren, als ob er alleine mitten in Sturm und Regen stand. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wäre er auch lieber dort gewesen, irgendwo kalt und nass und alleine und elend, nur nicht hier, auf den Weg zu Kent (Immer noch ein Feigling im tiefsten Herzen).

Chandler bog langsam um die Ecke und stand vor dem letzten Zimmer, vor dem der Gang endete. Durch die Tür erklang Musik.

Der DI zögerte keine Sekunde - er wusste genau, dass er dann die Flucht ergreifen würde - und klopfte.

Er hörte nach geraumer Zeit, wie eine Tür ging, die Musik herunter gedreht wurde und dann öffnete sich die Zimmertür.

Emerson Kent stand mit nassen Haaren und feuchten Oberkörper in der offenen Tür, ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften gewunden und starrte Joseph Chandler an.

„Er sieht aus wie ein nasses Kätzchen,“ schoss es dem DI durch den Kopf.

Kent schwieg.

Wasser tropfte auf den Boden.

Auf der Haut des DC erschien eine Gänsehaut.

Chandler räusperte sich, um sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen.

„Darf ich hereinkommen? Oder wäre es besser … das heißt, soll ich lieber später…“

Kent schüttelte stumm den Kopf, trat zurück und ging in das Zimmer, während er die Tür hinter sich aufließ. 

„Got me where you want me on this twisted ride  
Bite me on the lips, a false paradise  
I should walk away, keep running for my life  
It's taking a hold this time  
Baby, I'm still locked on you“

„Wie passend,“ schoss es Chandler durch den Kopf, als er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann folgte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

 

„Ich brauche noch einen Moment.“

Der DC ging aus dem Hauptraum, in dem mehrere Sessel, ein Sofa und ein Tisch standen, in das anliegende Bad.

Chandler blieb im Zimmer stehen und sah sich um. Definitiv nicht das Standardzimmer, eher eine Junior Suite mit separatem Schlafraum und einem atemberaubenden Blick in den Park, in dem sich nun die Dämmerung herabzusenken begann. Eine Schreibtischlampe warf ihren goldenen Schein auf einen Regency-Sekretär, auf dem Couchtisch stand eine Schale mit Obst und ein Teeservice.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, wenn ich den Zug upgrade, dann kann ich auch gleich eine Suite nehmen.“

Kent betrat das Zimmer in einem ausgeleierten olivegrünen Hoodie, karierten Sweatpants und tappte mit bloßen Füßen zum Tisch.

„Auch ein Tee, Sir?“

Chandler nickte nur und beobachtete, wie sein DC ihm eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Ohne Milch, nicht wahr? Leider habe ich keinen grünen Tee, ich kann aber gerne über den Zimmerservice welchen bestellen.“

Kent legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite, so dass sich das Licht in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen fing.

Chandler schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke, schwarzer Tee ist perfekt. Ohne Milch ja, aber gerne mit Zucker. Zwei Stück…“

Er nahm die Tasse an und setzte sich aufrecht in einen weichen Sessel, den Rücken in seinem Dreiteiler durchgedrückt, die Füße in den handgefertigten Lederschuhen fest auf dem Boden.   
Kent saß ihm gegenüber und rührte in seiner Tasse, zog seine Füße hoch und ließ die Beine über die Sessellehne baumeln, während er seufzend einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm.

„Wir müssen reden.“

„Müssen wir?“

Chandler presste die Lippen zusammen. Kent blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse an.

„Ich hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl, dass Sie reden wollen, Sir.“

Der Blick des DC war unergründlich. Der ältere Mann war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Ablehnung, Trotz oder Desinteresse darin spiegelte.  
Er schluckte und stellte die halbvolle Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Doch, ich bin Ihnen … ich bin Dir eine Erklärung schuldig.“

Jetzt war eindeutig Verachtung in Kents Augen.

„Sie schulden mir gar nichts.“

Chandler seufzte.

„Gut, vielleicht nicht schulden, das falsche Wort, aber … ich will … ich will es erklären, … mich erklären.“

Der DI starrte auf seine Hände und holte tief Luft.

„Kent, … Emerson … Du hast gesagt, dass ich wütend auf dich bin, wütend wegen Morgan … Lamb.“

Chandler zog seinen Tiger Balm aus der Tasche, unvermeidlich, dass er ihn dabei hatte, dass er ihn nun in den Händen hin und her drehte.

„Ich war wütend. Aber nicht weil ich Dir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gebe, sondern, weil mir klar geworden ist, dass ich sie … nicht haben konnte … nicht haben wollte …“

Der DI guckte hoch und sah Kents kühlen Blick auf sich ruhen. Er sah schnell weg. Schwieg, suchte nach einem neuen Ansatz. 

„Dabei hätte es doch so gut gepasst, nicht wahr? Eine Frau, richtiges Alter, klug, gutaussehend, das was alle erwarteten. … Auf jeden Fall Lichtjahre besser als Lizzie Pepper oder Mina Norroy. Und sie würde das mit, mit meinen … Anfällen … verstehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie ist meine letzte Chance.“

Chandler schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte so sehr, dass das funktioniert. Ihr Verständnis in den Augen, der … der Weg wie die anderen im Team mich ansahen, Miles Zustimmung, als er merkte, dass ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sie war ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, mein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Habe ich mir gesagt …“

Er brach ab, versuchte, sich zu sammeln, dem Strom von Gedanken in seinem Kopf einen Sinn, eine rote Linie zu geben, damit nicht alles so ungeordnet aus ihm heraus sprudelte: 

„Als sie tot war, war das schlimmste, dass ein Teil von mir erleichtert war, dass ich dem entkommen war, dass ein Teil von mir plötzlich sah, dass es nicht gereicht hätte.  
Es wäre nicht genug gewesen.  
Deswegen war ich wütend, nicht auf Dich, auf mich, weil es so… so unglaublich typisch für mich ist. Ich bin so ein Versager.“

Der blonde Mann ließ den Tiger Balm auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf und begann im Zimmer hin- und herzulaufen.

„Ich meine, ich versage total als DI, ich bringe so gut wie nie jemanden in den Gerichtssaal, Sie sterben mir alle unter den Händen weg. Und im Privatleben, was mache ich da? Ich sollte eine hübsche junge Ehefrau haben, zwei oder drei Kinder, ein Haus. Statt dessen…“

Chandler drehte sich zu Kent hin und hob verzweifelt die Hände. Er hatte sich selbst so satt.

„Statt dessen stehe ich auf Männer und träume von meinem eigenen DC, gottverdammt. Und nicht nur das.“

Der DI lachte auf.

„Nein, das ist natürlich mit der Zwangsstörung zusammen noch nicht genug an Katastrophe, dass ich die ganze Zeit, die ganze verfluchte Zeit an mich halten muss, um mich nicht an meine eigenen Untergebenen ranzumachen, sondern dann ist da auch noch diese dunkle Seite ein mir, die alles beherrschen will, die …“

Chandler sah beschämt weg, drehte sich zu einem der mittlerweile dunklen Fenster. 

„Du hast diese Seite gesehen, Du …, Du hast jede Seite von mir gesehen.“

Der blonde Mann ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Gott, was mache ich hier bloß.“

Er rieb sich durch sein Gesicht und wollte gerade die Dose mit dem Tiger Balm aufnehmen, als eine Hand sein Handgelenk umfasste.

Emerson Kent kniete neben ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sir.“

Chandler musste erneut lachen, so unwirklich war die Situation.

„Bitte, nenn mich Joe, wirklich, ‚Sir‘ … das haben wir weit hinter uns gelassen.“

Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte.

„Ok, dann Joe. Es ist in Ordnung, Joe.“

Der DI starrte Emerson aus geröteten Augen an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du mir zugehört hast, eigentlich ist gar nichts in Ordnung.“

„Doch, Du sprichst mit mir und ich finde das, was Du mir sagst in Ordnung.“

Joe wollte etwas einwenden, aber Emerson hob die Hand:

„Doch, für mich ist das in Ordnung. Du stehst also auf Männer…“

„Ja, seit der Schulzeit. Da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich Frauen … doch, es ist auch ok mit Frauen, aber Männer …“

„Das heißt, Du bist bi, Joe.“ 

Der junge Mann musste grinsen, als sich Chandler auf seinem Sessel wand. Sicherheitshalber ging er etwas auf Abstand und setzte sich wieder seinem DI gegenüber hin. Sein Vorgesetzter - Joe - war einfach unwiderstehlich, wenn er wie jetzt errötete und Kent wollte nichts tun, was er später bereute, denn er war sich sicher, dass DI Chandler sich erst einmal einiges von der Seele rede musste.   
Wie konnte jemand mit 42 Jahren noch so verklemmt sein?   
Umgekehrt hatte er einmal gelesen, dass Zwangsstörungen und Phobien mit Problemen hinsichtlich der eigenen Sexualität einhergehen konnten. So gesehen war es keine Überraschung.

„Ja, so … so nennt man das wohl, aber eigentlich … es sind immer eher Männer die mich…“

„Die dich anmachen…“

Die Röte im Gesicht des älteren Mannes nahm zu.

„Ja.“

„Du bis also ein konservativer mittelalter Mann, der eher homo- als bisexuell ist und Interesse an Sado-Maso hat.“

Der DI versteifte sich und Kent seufzte.

„Joe, das war nach der Aktion auf der Damentoilette ziemlich leicht zu erraten.“

Chandler wich seinem Blick aus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er wieder mit dem Tiger Balm herumspielte.

„Und ich finde das nicht schlimm,“ setzte Kent vorsichtig hinzu. „Ich … finde das eher … spannend? Gut?

Der Kopf des DI ruckte nach oben, seine blauen Augen starrten ungläubig in Emersons Augen, in denen ein Lachen tanzte.

„Ja, es gibt auch andere, die Interesse an dem Thema haben und nein, Du bist mit Deinem furchtbaren, schmutzigen Geheimnis nicht alleine, Joe Chandler.“

Kent grinste seinen Vorgesetzten an.

„Hattest Du eigentlich jemals einen Freund?“

Als Joe etwas sagen wollte, unterbrach sein DC ihn:

„Ich meine nicht für Sex, nein, das ist mir klar, dass Du irgendwelche Erfahrungen hast, ich meine einfach nur jemanden, mit dem Du reden kannst, mit dem Du … rumhängst, der sich alles anhört, mit dem man blöde Sprüche reißt, die Zeit totschlägt…“

DI Joseph Chandler sah einmal wieder wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht aus und dieses Mal konnte sich sein Untergebener nicht zurückhalten - er prustet los.

„Ok, Du hast noch nicht mal Ahnung wovon ich spreche… Weißt Du was, ich bestelle jetzt ein paar Bier und etwas zu Essen, glaubst Du, wir bekommen hier Burger oder werden wir dann mit Kaviardosen und Champagnerflaschen gesteinigt?“

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es zwar keine Burger, aber zumindest Club-Sandwichs mit Pommes Frites gab, denen mehrere Bier folgten. Kent war sich sicher, dass die anschließend aus Joes Zimmer geholte Flasche Whisky üble Folgen haben konnte, aber sie ließen es darauf ankommen.

„Ok, erzähl mir von ihm.“

Um 11 Uhr Abends hatte sich Emerson mit einem Whisky in der Hand auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und Joe saß ohne Schuhe und Krawatte mit aufgerollten Hemdsärmeln zurückgelehnt in einem Sessel. Er hob fragend die Augen.

„Der Junge in der Schule, Ian.“

Der blonde Mann musste leise lächeln.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Es ist nie etwas passiert. Ich … ich habe von ihm geträumt, mich nach ihm gesehnt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich im Schlaf von ihm gesprochen habe. War eine riesige Erleichterung, als ich endlich aus dem Schlafsaal in ein eigenes Zimmer kam.“

Kent sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Und da war nichts? Wen willst Du verarschen Joe, Du warst 17 und da war nichts?“

Joe Chandler errötet und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Nein, ich … Du kannst mir glauben oder nicht, aber mein … das erste Mal war, an der Uni. Ich war ziemlich betrunken, war mit anderen in einer Bar gelandet und das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass es Morgen war und ich neben jemanden im Bett liege. Einem Mann, bis heute keine Ahnung wer. Dazwischen war alles … verschwommen, einzelne Bilder … es war klar, was passiert war, es lagen mehrere … mmh, mehrere Kondome neben dem Bett und …“

Der DI blickte seinem DC ins Gesicht, der ihn mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen zurück anstarrte und begann leise zu lachen.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch…“

Als Kent weiter lachte, musste Chandler irgendwann einstimmen.

„Doch, ok, es ist irgendwie komisch … auf eine ziemlich traurig-verklemmte Art … Weißt Du was, erzähl doch von deinem ersten Mal, das war doch bestimmt gleich ganz phantastisch.“

Emerson Kent ließ den Sarkasmus seines Gegenübers an sich abperlen, beugte sich vor und schenkte Joe und sich Whisky nach.

„Na gut, Du willst das also wissen, aber beschwer Dich später nicht, wenn Du neidisch bist…“

Chandler schnaubte.

„O bitte, Du bist so etwas von selbstgefällig.“

„Und ich habe allen Grund dazu. Ich bin an einem Sommerwochenende am Meer mit 16 auf einer Party von einem älteren Mann verführt worden.“

Kent fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe.

„Wir hatten die ganze Nacht wilden Sex. Auf einer Decke. In den Dünen. Während das Meer rauschte und wir dabei gekifft haben. War traumhaft.“

Das Gesicht des DIs war vollkommen fassungslos. Aufgerissene Augen, die Hand mit dem Whiskyglas auf halbem Weg zum Mund erstarrt.   
Kent schenkte ihm einen unschuldigen Blick aus großen braunen Augen, bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt und schallend loslachte.

„Oh Gott Joe, Dein Gesicht. … Du siehst aus, als ob Dich gerade der Schlag getroffen hat. Nein, es war eine verklemmte, peinliche Angelegenheit im Mattenraum hinter der Turnhalle meiner Schule. Ich weiß nicht, wovor wir mehr Angst hatten - erwischt zu werden oder es wirklich durchzuziehen. War auch nur ein reiner hand-job… Von daher vielleicht nicht wirklich vergleichbar mit Deinem Erlebnis… Du bist ja anscheinend gleich von Null auf Hundert gegangen.“

Chandler verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass Du die nächsten drei Monate Material von CCTV auswertest, alleine in der dunklen Abstellkammer. Wirklich Em, Du kannst ein niederträchtiger Mensch sein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das hinter ‚DC Bambi‘ steckt.“

Kent lachte noch leise weiter.

„Stille Wasser sind tief…“ 

 

„Joe, Du musst Nirvana kenne. Jeder kennt Nirvana. Das ist aus Deiner Jugend.“

Es war ein Uhr morgens und Kent und Chandler saßen nebeneinander auf dem Teppich, den Rücken am Sofa, den Couchtisch zur Seite geschoben, den Laptop des DC vor sich.

„Natürlich habe ich davon gehört. Aber ich könnte kein Lied nennen, da ist keine Melodie in meinem Kopf.“

Emerson Kent war fassungslos.   
Von all den Liedern, die in den letzten Stunden im Hintergrund gedudelt hatten, schien der blonde Mann nicht eins zu kennen. Weder von Metallica noch von Nirvana, weder von den White Stripes noch Muse. Der junge Mann war versucht zu fragen, ob Chandler ein Lied von den Beatles nennen könnte, traute sich jedoch nicht, aus Angst, was die Antwort sein würde. 

„Da ist ja grauenvoll, was hörst Du denn?“

„Meistens einfach nichts.“

Joe zuckte die Achseln.

„Manchmal Hayden … Mozart. Ich finde aber auch modernere Sachen gut, einiges von Vaughan Williams oder Britten.“

„Ooooh, ein echter Revoluzzer, sooo moderne Sachen…“

Chandler Ellenbogen traf Kent in die Rippen und er grinste.

„Sei kein solcher Arsch, Emerson … ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich mit klassischer Musik groß geworden bin … aber mach nochmal das von gerade eben an, das war nicht schlecht …“

Emerson rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht schlecht, das ist ‚The Clash‘, ‚London Calling‘, das ist ein Klassiker, Joe…“

 

„Der Zimmerservice sah wirklich nicht glücklich aus.“

„Hey, wir werden nicht die ersten sein, die um drei Uhr morgens Hunger bekommen, dass ist doch nicht so außergewöhnlich. Oder ist das bei Euch vornehmen Leuten so, dass man nie so lange aufbleibt? … Oder hungert man dann einfach, weil das viel vornehmer ist?“

Kent balancierte leicht beschwippst einen Teller auf seinem Schoß.

„Immerhin haben sie Haggis.“

„Ich weiß nicht wie Du das essen kannst.“

Joe blickte vom Computer auf. Die letzte Stunde hatte er sich durch Emersons Musikliste geklickt und festgestellt, dass er erstaunlicherweise Punk mochte. Zumindest mitten in der Nacht in einer Suite mit Kent nachdem sie fast eine Flasche Scotch geleert hatten.   
Apropos.   
Er goss sich und dem schwarzlockigen Mann nach und stellte ihm das Glas hin.

„Das kannst Du vermutlich danach brauchen.“

Misstrauisch beäugte der DI den Teller mit dem aufgeschnittenen Magen, aus dem die Füllung quoll.

„Ach Quatsch, das ganze Fett ist gut bei dem Alkohol - wer von uns beiden hat da eigentlich mehr Erfahrung?“

Kent schob sich genussvoll eine Gabel Haggis in den Mund, während Chandler ihn ungläubig beobachtete.

„Das sind Abfälle vom Schlachten, irgendwelche Innereien, das ist dir klar - oder? Und außerdem, ich glaube, dass ich in meinem Leben schon weitaus mehr getrunken habe, als Du.“

Der jüngere Mann schnaubte unbeeindruckt.

„Klar, da lag ich noch in den Windeln … Bla, bla … Die Sprüche kenne ich … Das ist übrigens echt lecker, du willst wirklich nichts ab? Also gut … Dafür war ich viel mehr unterwegs und habe viel mehr Party gemacht. Echt nicht doch mal probieren?“

„Nein Danke, Em, komm mir mit der Gabel bloss nicht zu nahe. Oh, jetzt hast Du auch noch auf den Fußboden geschlabbert. Gott, fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu lachen, ich will kein Haggis von der Tapete kratzen müssen … ich meine es ernst DC Kent…“

 

Joseph Chandler beobachtete wie die ersten Anzeichen der Morgenröte erschienen. Die Nacht wurde nach ihrer dunkelsten Stunde langsam glasklar. Schleier von Rosa zeichneten sich am Firmament ab, an dem, nachdem der Sturm der letzten Nacht weitergezogen war, einzelne Sterne funkelten.

Emerson Kent lag leise atmend mit der Hand unter der Wange auf dem dicken Teppich des Hotelzimmers, die Beine angezogen und schlief tief und fest.

Der blonde Mann beobachtete ihn mit einem Gefühl im Bauch, das er sich nicht recht erklären konnte.   
Diese Nacht war bestimmt die beste Nacht in seinem Leben gewesen.   
Der dunkelhaarige DC war so offen, so umgänglich, konnte über die seltsamsten Sachen lachen, war geduldig und neugierig.   
Geduldig mit ihm, neugierig auf ihn. Ohne ihn zu bedrängen.   
Gott, er hatte am Schluss sogar das Haggis probiert, nur weil, weil … 

Chandler wusste es selbst nicht. 

Er seufzte und ging in das anliegende Schlafzimmer, holte die dicke Decke und legte sie langsam über Kent.   
Er wusste, dass er sich normalerweise dazu hätte nie durchringen können. Bettzeug auf einem Teppich, einem HOTELteppich, vermutlich voller komischer Mikroben, aber jetzt, nach dieser Nacht, nach dem ganzen Alkohol war es ihm einfach egal.   
Es war viel wichtiger, dass Em es warm hatte. 

Em. 

Chandler lächelte. 

Em.

Als er sich umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen wollte, hielt er inne. Er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass dies Nacht endete.

Em.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging er zu der schlafenden Gestalt, legte sich neben sie, hob die Bettdecke an.   
Kent roch so gut.   
Er vergrub seine Nase in dessen Haaransatz.  
So gut.   
Chandler rutschte vorsichtig ein bisschen näher.  
Langsam legte er einen Arm über die Taille des jungen Mannes.  
Kent seufzte und drückte sich an ihn.  
Der DI erstarrte kurz, dann zog er seinen DC näher an sich und schloss die Augen.


	11. Chapter 11

„Seltsam.“

„Was?“

Riley hob den Kopf und blickte Miles an, dessen graue Augen durch die Einsatzzentrale zu Chandlers Büro sahen. Sie folgte seinem Blick.  
Der alte DS schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendetwas ist anders. … Besser.“

Er nickte in Richtung des DIs, der sich gerade mit dem jüngsten DC im Team unterhielt.

„Mmmh.“

Riley nickte.

„Ja, Du hast recht Skip, es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Die Eiszeit ist vorbei.“

Miles Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Jaaaa, seine Hoheit sieht zufriedener aus und auch Kent. Aber irgendetwas, irgendetwas ist … ich kann nicht den Finger drauf legen…“

Mansell stoppte mit einem Berg an Akten unterm Arm.

„Kaffeeklatsch?“

Dann wanderte auch sein Blick zu Chandler und Kent.

„Sieht fast so aus als ob…“

„Mmh, aber nur fast…“

Miles klang unschlüssig.

Als Chandler in Richtung der drei sah, stoben die beiden DC und der DS auseinander, alle anscheinend plötzlich sehr beschäftigt.

Der DI wandte sich sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu. Kents Lächeln war leicht, aber eine gewisse selbstgefällige Arroganz war nicht zu leugnen, die sofort ein Spiegelbild in Chandlers Gesicht fand, bevor er seinen Blick von Emersons löste.

 

Auf der Rückfahrt aus Schottland hatten die beiden Männern sich wie selbstverständlich nebeneinander gesetzt. 

„Gott,“ hatte Kent geseufzt, „bin ich froh endlich schlafen zu können.“

Der blonde Mann hatte leise gelacht.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man versucht, seinen Vorgesetzten unter dem Tisch zu trinken und dazu auch noch Haggis isst.“

„Tsss.“

Kent schnaubte, während er seine Schultern bewegte und versuchte, eine möglich bequeme Sitzposition zu finden.

„Nicht unter den Tisch, höchstens auf den Teppich und da bist Du ja auch gelandet, Joe. Trotzdem, auf den heutigen Tag hätte ich gut verzichten können und daran ist definitiv nicht das Haggis Schuld.“

Chandler grinste.

„Wer den Whisky nicht verträgt…“

„Ja, ja, ‚Who can´t hold his Ale‘…“

„Mmh?“

„Black Adder? Nein, das ist auch an Dir vorbeigegangen? Wir werden demnächst einen Filmabend machen, wie groß ist Dein Flachbildschirm?“

„Warum glaubst Du dass ich einen Flach…“

„Komm, Joe, Du wirst nicht irgendeinen uralten Fernseher in der Ecke stehen haben.“

„49 Zoll. … Mein Fernseher“

„Mmmh, unentschieden, dann können wir auch bei mir gucken“

„Der Fernseher aus der Studentenbude ist also abgeschafft?“

Kent boxte ihn auf den Arm.

„Ja, eine der besten Dinge, wenn man Geld hat, man ist nicht mehr auf den uralten Mist angewiesen, der immer wieder den Geist aufgibt. Und irgendwelche epischen Schlachten von Game of Thrones oder dem Herr der Ringe machen mit 49 Zoll und Dolby Surround einfach mehr Spaß, Du wirst sehen.“

DI Chandler war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie weitaus mehr als einen Abend und eine Nacht vor dem Fernseher verbringen müssten, um all das zu sehen, was er anscheinend verpasst hatte (‚Alien, Du kennst nicht…‘ ‚Apocalypse Now, das musst Du…‘ ‚Es gibt niemanden, der Das Leben des Brian nicht gesehen hat, Joe.‘ ‚Was ist mit Only Lovers left alive?‘).  
Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde, er konnte sich kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen.  
OK, er konnte sich einiges besseres vorstellen.  
Aber, dass Kent, dass Em, ihm einfach seine Freundschaft anbot, anbot geduldig eine Basis zu schaffen, für mehr (und ja, er wollte so viel mehr, er wollte das so sehr), das nahm ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern.  
Er bemerkte Emersons Blick, den Kopf schräg gelegt, die Lippen immer noch zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

„Weißt Du, was das beste an dem Wochenende war, Joe?“

„Dass sich Mina Norroy Kaffee über ihr beigefarbenes Kostüm geschüttet hat und fluchen musste wie ein Bierkutscher, mitten in den Vortrag des Commanders der Edinburgher Polizei?“

Kent schnaubte.

„Böse, wär hätte gedacht, dass mein DI so eine üble Ader hat. Aber ja, das war auch nicht schlecht, hat ihre Chancen darauf, demnächst DCI zu werden bestimmt nicht verbessert. Das müssen wir Miles erzählen, er wird das lieben. … Nein, ich meinte aber den Vortrag von James. Das war wirklich irre. Quantico, das würde ich gerne mal sehen.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ‚James‘ das gerne für Dich einrichten wird.“

Joe sah weg und blickte aus den Fenster in die Nacht, während der Zug Stirling verließ.

„Bist Du etwa eifersüchtig?“

Joe wandte den Kopf und blickte Emerson möglichst unbewegt in die Augen.

„Nein, warum?“

Er merkte, dass er errötete und versuchte, seine Verlegenheit mit einem Lachen zu überspielen.

„Quatsch.“

Das freche Grinsen des jüngeren Mannes spiegelte sich in der Fenster-scheibe, als Chandler wieder wegsah.

„Du bist eifersüchtig.“

Das Lachen in Kents Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein… ja, ok,ok ich bin etwas eifersüchtig, ein bisschen…“

Plötzlich spürte der DI den Atem seines Sitznachbarns an seinem Ohr.

„Kein Grund dazu. Erst einmal ist er nicht mein Typ und dann habe ich auch nicht die Nacht in seinen Armen verbracht…“

Ein Zittern lief Chandlers Rücken hinunter und er brauchte nicht sein Spiegelbild anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sich ein selbstzufriedener, etwas selbstgefälliger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt hören - oh, ich weiß, Winter von NMA.“

Kent hielt Chandler einen der beiden Ohrstöpsel von seinem I-Phone hin. Ohne sich Gedanken um Mikroben und Keime zu machen griff der DI zu.

Als der Zug sich durch die Nacht in Richtung London kämpfte und Kent an seiner Schulter einschlief während Justin Sullivan davon sang, dass man ihn fände, wenn man nach ihm Ausschau hielte, dämmerte auch DI Chandler langsam ein, in den Schlaf gewiegt vom Stampfen der Räder und der Musik. 

 

Die folgenden Wochen in der Einsatzzentrale waren besser. 

Definitiv besser, da waren sich alle einig. 

Immer wieder sagten sich die Detectives das - Mansell voller Erleichterung, Riley fast ein bisschen stolz, Miles wie immer grummelnd und Ed in seiner umständlich theatralischen Art.  
Bis es eines Tages aus Miles herausbrach, zum Glück, als DI Chandler und DC Kent beide nicht anwesend waren.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“

Riley hob den Kopf, Mansell schüttete vor Schreck seine Teetasse um und Tee floss über eine noch nicht zu Ende bearbeitete Akte. Sofort eilte Riley mit Papiertaschentüchern zu Hilfe. Auch wenn der DI seit Wochen gute Laune hatte, eine schmutzige, triefende, klebrige Akte wollte ihm niemand präsentieren müssen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wie ein älterer Onkel, der mannhaft versucht, seiner Enttäuschung Herr zu werden - zu unerträglich, auch zu den besten Zeiten.

„Oi, Skip, was sollte das?“ meinte Mansell, als sie die Akte - weitestgehend - gerettet hatten.

Der grauhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Diese beiden, diese beiden …“

Allgemeines Kopfnicken. Jeder wusste, was Miles meinte.

Riley seufzte.

„Immerhin sind sie jetzt freundlich zueinander.“

„Yep, kein Chandler kurz vorm Abdrehen, kein Kent mit PMS…“

Der Schlag von Riley verfehlte nur knapp seinen Kopf.

Miles Miene blieb finster.

„Aber jetzt, jetzt tanzen sie umeinander rum…“

„Ich fände es auch besser, wenn sie endlich mal zum Hauptereignis kämen.“

Mansell grinste dreckig.

„Es ist aber irgendwie auch romantisch, so wie sie einander fast schon … den Hof machen…“

Rileys Kommentar machte es nicht besser, sowohl Mansell wie Miles stand das blanke Entsetzen im Gesicht.

„Oh nein, nenn es doch nicht auch noch so.“

„Ich meine, wie lange kann man dafür brauchen, doch nicht wochenlang.“

Rileys Blick war eisig, als sie Mansell anblickte.

„Da spricht unser Experte für erfolgreiche Partnerschaften. Beide sind eben … eben…“

„Verklemmt?“

„Schüchtern!“

„So oder so, das hier ist eine Einsatzzentrale und keine Story von Jane Mansfield…“

„Skip, Du meinst Austen, Jane Austen. Das Buch heißt Mansfield Park.“

„Ist doch egal, wir müssen hier arbeiten und bei soviel Geturtel werde ich wahnsinnig.“

„Wer turtelt?“

DI Chandler hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten.

Miles räusperte sich.

„… Mansell mit Erica… über das Handy. Wir halten es kaum aus…“

„DC Mansell, bitte kriegen Sie Ihre … privaten … Gefühle in den Griff und konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Arbeit. Ich möchte keine weiteren Beschwerden von DS Miles hören. Ihr Benehmen ist nicht professionell.“

Chandler warf Mansell einen irritierten Blick zu und ging in sein Büro, wo er die Tür hinter sich zumachte.

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille.

„‚Ihr Benehmen ist nicht professionell‘, Mann, das sagt der richtige,“ flüsterte Mansell und rollte die Augen, während sich Riley und sogar Miles ein Kichern verkneifen mussten, damit daraus nicht ein ausgewachsener Lachanfall wurde. 

 

„Glaubst Du, sie haben was gemerkt?“

Chandler schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf.

„Nie im Leben. Hast Du die Zwiebeln gehackt?“

Sie standen in der Küche des DIs, beide in Jeans und Pullover, wobei der blonde Mann immer noch so offiziell angezogen aussah, als ob er gleich an einem Empfang der Queen teilnehmen würde, ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem DC, der in einem übergroßen Kashmirpullover von Chandler versank, die Arme umgekrempelt, den Bund weit unter der Taille.

„Mmmh…“

Kent nahm einen Schluck vom Rotwein.

„Alles fertig. Wenn Du Dich um den Rest kümmerst, mache ich den Abwasch.“

Joe brummte zustimmend und erhitze Öl in einer Pfanne, während Emerson das Wasser in den Spülstein einlaufen ließ.

Er konnte es manchmal immer noch nicht fassen. Dass er hier, in der natürlich makellosen Wohnung seines Vorgesetzten und Freundes (und vielleicht auch Liebhabers? Nach wie vor schwieriger Punkt) stand, ganz selbstverständlich, als gehörte er dazu.

Seit er vor mehr als sechs Wochen das erste Mal das sterile Appartement betreten hatte, seine Schuhe, die alten Converses Chucks, die er so liebte, neben Joes gestellt hatte, waren ihm die Küche und das Wohnzimmer mehr als vertraut geworden.

Welche Bücher in den Regalen standen, welche wenigen, abstrakten Bilder an den sonst völlig kahlen Wänden hingen, wo die Messer und Gabeln aufbewahrt wurden, wie Joe die Gläser in die Vitrine räumte und wie es sich anhörte, wenn die Riegel an der Tür zugeschoben wurden. Der Verkehr auf der Straße, weit unten, die kleine Terrasse mit Bambus und Hibiskus in Terrakottatöpfen, der Klang des Wasserkochers und wie Joe manchmal leise, unmelodisch vor sich hin summte, wenn er in der Küche werkelte. 

Nach dem simplen Abendessen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, Joe wie immer gerade und aufrecht auf sein Sofa, Emerson bequem zusammengerollt in einen tiefen Ledersessel. 

„Das warst damals Du vor der Tür. Dein Auto, oder?“

Chandler sah ihn an und nickte.

Kent wusste, dass er nicht zu fragen brauchte, warum der DI nicht geklingelt hatte, warum er nur einfach in seinem Auto gesessen hatte. Dazu hätte es nicht ihre mittlerweile vorhandene Vertrautheit gebraucht.

Der DC lächelte ihn an, wechselte das Thema.

„Nächste Woche habe ich Prüfung.“

Wieder ein Kopfnicken.

Emerson Kent kniff die Augen zusammen. Schon beim Abendessen, dass sie mittlerweile mehrmals in der Woche zusammen bei dem DI oder bei ihm in der Wohnung einnahmen, war der blonde Mann immer einsilbiger geworden.

„Was ist los?“

Schweigen.

„Joe, was ist los?“

Der jüngere Mann beugte sich nach vorne, während Chandler weiterhin seinem Blick auswich.

„Nach der Prüfung wirst Du Sergeant sein. … Weißt Du schon, wohin Du Dich bewirbst?“

„Nein. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob ich bestehe. Kein Sinn sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und ich muss mich ja auch nicht sofort bewerben. Das hat Zeit.“  
Kent zuckte die Achseln.

Chandler fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. 

„Stört Dich das, Joe?“

„Nein … nein … es ist nur, ach nichts…“

Der blonde Mann schluckte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen. Kent fielen die tiefen Schatten darunter auf.  
Er erhob sich, stellte sein Glas auf dem Untersetzer ab, durchquerte den Raum und ging neben seinem DI in die Hocke.  
Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie an den Kieferknochen des älteren Mannes, fuhr mit dem Daumen darunter am Hals entlang.  
Chandler blickte ihn endlich an. Der Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen war verstört und traurig.

„Joe…“

Kent schob sich unmerklich näher, aber der andere Mann bog sich plötzlich weg.

„Nicht, Em…“

Emerson Kent ließ sich zurücksinken.

„Dann sag mir, was ist los?“

Chandler zögerte. 

„Es wäre besser, wenn Du Dich weg bewirbst. Das hier kann nicht funktionieren, … wird nicht funktionieren.“

Der DC blickte zu dem älteren Mann auf, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich in seinem Brustkorb eine große Leere ausbreitete. Er versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren, versuchte gelassen zu bleiben. Es misslang ihm kläglich.

„Warum?“

Chandler seufzte und sah wieder weg.

„Du hattest in Schottland gesagt, dass ich einen Freund brauche. Du hattest Recht, das hier … diese letzten Wochen, das war die beste Zeit, die beste die ich je hatte.“

Kurz wurde der Blick des älteren Mannes weicher und Kent hoffte, hoffte für ein paar Sekunden, dass das ganze nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit war, irgendetwas, was sich leicht und unkompliziert lösen ließ.   
Dann fuhr Chandler fort:

„.. und, ja, ich muss das beenden, genau jetzt und hier, bevor wir einen Schritt weitergehen…“

„Ach so, das ist die beste Zeit und das muss jetzt zu Ende sein. Klingt vollkommen logisch, komisch, dass ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin.“ 

Kent stand auf und nahm das Glas von Couchtisch, um einen Schluck zu trinken, seine Hände zu beschäftigen, alles, um seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Em, hör mir zu, hör mir einfach zu. Was ist, wenn wir weiter machen? Nicht nur, dass ich ein Wrack bin, jemand mit soviel Ballast … Du weißt, wie ich sein würde, was ich … fordere. Das wäre nicht richtig, aus so vielen Gründen…“

Der DC unterbrach ihn.

„Gott, Joe, nenn es doch zumindest beim Namen. Was ist nicht richtig? Das wir zwei Männer sind, dass Du mit Deinen Zwangsneurosen lebst, dass Du auf Sado-Maso-Spielchen im Bett stehst? Was genau, was ist Dein toller Grund?“

Chandler blickte ihn an wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Du bist über 40, da wird es doch verdammt nochmal nicht zu viel sein, wenn Du klar und deutlich sagst, was Du willst und was nicht und warum.“

„Also gut.“

Der blonde Mann nahm ebenfalls das Glas in die Hand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ich will nicht mit Dir schlafen. Weil das, was ich will, was ich mit Dir dann anstellen will, abartig und krank und nicht richtig ist. Weil ich mich sosehr danach sehne, all die Abende, wo wir hier zusammen waren, all die Nächte, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, jede Sekunde, sogar in der Station will ich mehr.   
Ich will Dir weh tun, ich will Dich demütigen, ich will, dass Du vor mir kriechst und mich anbettelst, Emerson.“

Die Stimme des DIs war zunehmen lauter geworden.

„Und verrate mir, wie das richtig sein kann, wie das für Dich und mich gut sein kann?“

Der jüngere Mann schaute ihn mit fassungslosem Gesicht an. 

„Und was ist mit dem, was ich will? Hast Du Dich das schon einmal gefragt?“

„Du willst ja wohl kaum, dass ich Dich quälte, großer Gott Emerson, sogar wenn Du das wolltest, siehst Du nicht, dass das falsch ist, dass es vollkommen … unmoralisch … widerlich ist?“

„Nein, nein, eigentlich sehe ich das nicht. Tut mir leid, dass ich da wohl nicht die gleichen hohen moralischen Standards habe wie mein DI aber nein, ich denke immer noch, dass ich im Bett das machen kann, was mir und meinem Partner Spaß macht. Aber vermutlich ist das nicht besonders vornehm oder old school oder englisch oder was auch immer …“

Kent ging auf Chandler zu.

„Was für verquere Vorstellungen hast Du eigentlich von Dir und der Welt, von Sex, von Zusammenleben? Ist Dir eigentlich nicht klar, ach, was solls..“

Der schwarzhaarige Mann warf die Hände nach oben, so dass etwas von dem Vodka in seinem Glas über den Rand schwappte. 

„Also zurück zum Anschweigen in der Einsatzzentrale bis Du mich nach der Prüfung endlich los wirst? Bis ich Dich nicht mehr daran erinnere, was Du eigentlich willst? Was ich will?“

Emerson schwieg kurz, dann schob er wütend hinterher:

„Was waren diese letzten Wochen eigentlich für Dich?“

Der Blick von DI Chandler war plötzlich eisig, er hielt sich stocksteif und erwiderte mit Verachtung in der Stimme:

„Jedenfalls nicht nur ein Mittel, um mit Dir ins Bett zu gehen. Was bei Dir anscheinend anders ist. War das etwa das einzige, was Dir wichtig war? War das nur eine große Manipulation, um … um… einen Haken daran machen zu können ‚Hatte endlich Sex mit meinem Vorgesetzten‘?“

Kents Unterkiefer fiel nach unten. Ungläubig stand er vor dem blonden Mann.

„Eigentlich führe ich nicht Buch darüber.“

„Direkt ein Wunder, bei Deinem reichhaltigen Erfahrungsschatz. Aber der passt ganz gut zu Deinem Hintergrund, nicht wahr?“

Im Zimmer breitete sich Schweigen aus, das sich für beide Männer wie Minuten anfühlte, obwohl kaum Sekunden vergangen sein konnten, bis Emerson Kent sein Glas nahm und es mit solcher Wucht gegen die Wand schmetterte, dass der dicke Boden eine Kerbe hinterließ, bevor das Glas auf den Couchtisch prallte und dort zerbrach.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar verließ der DC die Wohnung und bemerkte erst, als er sich vor dem Haus hinkniete, um seine Schuhe zuzuschnüren, dass er immer noch den übergroßen Kaschmirpullover von Chandler trug.


	12. Chapter 12

Emerson Kent hätte nie gedacht, dass er so wütend sein könnte.  
So lange so wütend sein könnte.  
Es war mehr als eine Woche her, seit er aus Chandlers Wohnung gestürmt war, die Straße hinunter zu seinem Wagen (als seine zitternden Finger endlich den Knoten hatten binden können), zu seinem eigenen Haus gerast war und sich im Flur den Pullover heruntergerissen hatte.   
Er war so dankbar gewesen, dass er sich die kommenden Tage für die Prüfungsvorbereitung frei genommen hatte, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er es in einem Stadtteil, einer Polizeistation geschweige denn einer Einsatzzentrale mit dem DI hätte aushalten können.  
Komischerweise konnte er trotz seiner Wut gut lernen, schlief genug, aß regelmäßig, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen mehr Junkfood als gut für ihn war.

Er brach nicht zusammen.  
Er weinte nicht in sein Kopfkissen.  
Er dachte nicht an DI Joseph Chandler - meistens.

Emerson wusste, dass das nur eine Phase war.   
Die Trauer, die hinter der ganzen Wut steckte, würde sich ihren Weg bahnen, aber erst wenn er sein Examen hinter sich hatte.  
Bis dahin würde er durchhalten.  
Also starrte er keine Wände an, verlief sich nicht im Labyrinth seiner Gedanken, hielt sich an Prüfungsfragen fest und hangelte sich durch den Dschungel der Vorschriften.  
In der Nacht vor der Prüfung schlief er tief und fest, wachte pünktlich auf, fuhr zur Met-Zentrale und bestand als Jahrgangsbester.  
Als er später in grauen kalten Novembernachmittag heraustrat, graute ihm vor dem Rest seines Lebens.

 

„Hammer.“

Mansell schüttelte mit einer Mischung aus Anerkennung, Unglauben und Widerwillen den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass es in dem Jungen steckt.“

In Miles Stimme schwang so viel Stolz mit, dass man hätte glauben können, es wäre einer seiner Söhne und nicht DC Kent, der nun DS Kent war.

Riley war einfach nur aufgekratzt.

„Das schreit nach einer Party.“

„Oh ja, ein richtiges Besäufnis, am besten auf Kosten seiner Hoheit.“

„Mmmh.“

Miles blickte in Richtung des Büros ihres DIs.

„Das wird nicht passieren.“

„Vielleicht war er nur so angespannt wegen Kents Prüfung, ihr wisst schon, keine Zeit für andere Dinge, nur lernen, lernen … da bleibt einiges auf der Strecke.“

Mansell wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, Riley seufzte, Miles sah wenig überzeugt aus und schüttelte langsam den grauen Kopf.

„Warum sieht der Boss dann aus, als ob er Wochen nicht geschlafen hat? Nee, da ist wieder was ganz anderes im Busche, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er es wieder einmal vergeigt hätte … Und jetzt schnappt euch ein paar Akten und tut mindestens so, als ob ihr arbeitet, denn wenn er aus seinem Kabuff kommt und uns beim Quatschen erwischt, dann können wir uns auf was gefasst machen.“

„Trotzdem werden wir morgen, wenn DS Kent uns beehrt, in den nächsten Pub gehen,“ erwiderte Mansell dickköpfig.

 

Joseph Chandler starrte auf die Blätter, die vor ihm - ordentlich, im genau abgemessenen Abstand zu Füllfederhalter, Dienstmarke und Armbanduhr - auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.   
Die Ergebnisse von Kents Prüfung.   
Die Empfehlungen für mögliche Stellen.   
Der Vorschlag der Erweiterung der Mordkommission Whitechapel um zweieinhalb Stellenanteile, inklusive eines weiteren DS.

In Chandlers Kopf herrschte komplette Stille bis auf ein leises Summen, das ihn seit mehreren Tagen und Nächten begleitete. Wie ein Druck in seinen Ohren, als ob er irgendwohin hoch hinauf oder tief hinabgestiegen war.   
Eine Taucherglocke aus Stille, in der die Wassermassen über und um ihn herum sich immer mehr auftürmten.  
Er zählte die Tage in einer neuen Zeitrechnung, die mit einem geworfenen Glas, den Splittern auf seinem Sofa und dem Zufallen einer Zimmertür begann.

Tag 10 nach Emerson Kent.

Es war in der dritten Nacht gewesen, die dritte, in der er kein Auge geschlossen hatte, in der ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, einfach alles zu beenden.   
Er hätte sich nie für so wehleidig gehalten, so schwach, selbst in den dunkelsten Tagen seiner Zwangsstörung wäre es ihm nie richtig erschienen, sich umzubringen.

Sich umzubringen.

Nun war es heraus, ja, dass hatte er gedacht, in dieser langen, dunklen Nacht, dieser dritten Nacht.

Es war nicht besonders theatralisch gewesen, nur einfach ein nüchterner Gedanke 

‚Wofür?‘

Wofür noch weitermachen?   
Wozu die Stille, den Druck ertragen, weiter so tun, als ob man lebendig war, wenn man sich tot fühlte, wenn man eigentlich tot war?   
Warum sich bewegen, sprechen, zu Meetings gehen, mit Miles streiten, Mansell rügen, wenn man nur noch eine Marionette an Fäden aus Alltag und Gewohnheit war?

All dieses Tun, dieses Streben nach Anerkennung, das Aufklären von Fällen, das Abzahlen der nächsten Rate von Wohnung und Auto, der Traum irgendwann vielleicht doch noch einmal DCI zu werden, die Zustimmung des Commanders, die imaginierte Zustimmung seines Vaters, wofür?

Warum hatte er sich all die Jahre die Mühe gemacht?

Warum sich weiter schuldig fühlen für all die dunklen Gedanken und Sehnsüchte, denen er sowieso nicht nachgab. Denen er nicht nachgeben durfte.

Es war in seinem Kopf so wichtig gewesen. 

Die missbilligenden Blicke im Club, der verzogene Mund seines Patenonkels, der Ekel vor Blut und Dreck und Gestank und der eigenen Gier, die Angst zu versagen, alles Motivation und Geißel zugleich.

Die Angst zu versagen.

Er brauchte keine Angst mehr haben, künftig zu versagen.  
Bei dem, was wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre, hatte er vollkommen, ganz und gar versagt.

Als DI Chandler vom Designerstuhl heruntergestiegen war, den er an die Balkonbrüstung geschoben hatte, mitten in der dritten Nacht im eisigen Regen, war er in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte als erstes den Siegelring ausgezogen.  
Er wollte dieses Relikt seines Vaters, der Träume und Wünsche seines Vaters, nicht mehr an seiner Hand tragen.  
Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, wenn ihn jemand hätte fragen können, wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht so gottverlassen allein gewesen wäre, sein ganzes Leben lang, dann hätte er nicht genau erklären können, was ihn abgehalten hatte, zu springen.

Nur der eine Satz von Miles, der ihm durch den Kopf geschossen war:

„Niemand würde um ihn weinen, nur ich. … Und Kent, Kent würde mehr weinen als jeder andere.“

Vielleicht irrte sich Miles, vielleicht würde sogar der Commander trauern, hinter der Missbilligung wieder enttäuscht worden zu sein.

Vielleicht würde Kent auch nicht trauern.  
Aber nein, der Gedanke war kleinlich.  
So oder so, er würde keine weitere Last auf Emersons Schultern laden wollen (Gott hört sich das pathetisch an…).

Ohne Siegelring, ohne Kleidung, nackt und bloß, zitternd unter der Daunendecke war DI Chandler eingeschlafen, begleitet von Trauer und Alpträumen. Die Dose mit dem Tigerbalsam hielt einsam Wache auf dem Nachttisch. 

 

Natürlich hatten sich alle um Kent gedrängt und jede und jeder hatte ein Stückchen seines Erfolgs für sich beansprucht.

Miles, weil er sein Ziehvater war, seit den ersten, taumelnden Schritten in sein Leben als Polizist.

Riley, weil sie ihn bemuttert und getreten hatte, je nachdem, was sie für richtig hielt.

Sanders - ja sogar er war vorbeigekommen, weiß der Geier, wie er das in der Dienstzeit quer durch London geschafft hatte, aber er hatte ja immer einen Weg gehabt, die Regeln zu umgehen, den scharfen Blick der Vorgesetzten zu entkommen - Sanders also, weil er ihn ‚mit den andern Jungs abgehärtet‘ hatte. Mit den anderen, mittlerweile toten Jungs.

Buchan, weil er Kent das Studieren näher gebracht hatte (Kent hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihm zu sagen, dass er schon vorher an der Universität wissenschaftliche Texte hatte lesen müssen und wollen). 

Mansell hatte einfach gar nicht erst erklärt, was genau sein Beitrag war, außer man nahm seine ganze Person, huldvoll, großmütig und sinnlos von sich selbst überzeugt wie ein Renaissanceherrscher. 

Chandler hatte nichts gesagt, war ihm einfach aus dem Weg gegangen. Alle hatten es bemerkt, niemand etwas gesagt.

„Und nun, wie geht es weiter?“

Rileys Lächeln war ansteckend, sogar jetzt noch.

„Ich habe ein Angebot für einen Posten in Serious and Organised Crime im Hauptquartier. Sie bauen die Gruppe nach dem Reinfall mit Cazanove immer noch neu auf.“

Eine kurze Pause in der Einsatzzentrale.

„Wow,“ hauchte Riley, Mansell pfiff und Miles - der alte Fuchs hatte es natürlich gewusst, hatte die Akten eingesehen - grinste.

„Es gibt aber noch eine andere Option.“

Die Köpfe wandten sich Miles zu, der DS zog die Augenbrauen hoch, machte sein Pokerface, bevor er die Neuigkeit verkündete.

„Wir werden erweitert, die Zentrale hat eingesehen, endlich, dass unsere Truppe zu klein ist für das, was in Whitechapel vor sich geht. Scheint, dass … Freunde in hohen Positionen ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Zweieinhalb Stellen mehr, davon ein zusätzlicher DS. Und DS Kent könnte auch diese Stelle haben.“

Kent winkte mit erzwungenen Lächeln ab.

„Das ist gar nicht klar, die Stelle wird eh ausgeschrieben.“

„Klar, so wie die bei SCD7.“

Mansell wechselte - entweder mit unglaublicher Feinfühligkeit oder deren genauem Gegenteil - das Thema.

„In zwei Minuten ist es sechs Uhr. Freitagabend, sechs Uhr. Pubzeit, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und ich weiß auch, wer uns ’ne Runde spendiert.“ 

Sein Ellenbogen traf zielgenau die unteren Rippenbögen des neugebackenen DS.  
Kent zog schmerzvoll die Luft ein, verzog sein Gesicht und stieß Mansell zurück.

„Klar, wenn Du mich nicht vorher umbringst…“

 

DC - nein - DS Emerson Kent schlich sich die unbenutzte Hintertreppe der Station herunter. Im Dämmerlicht flackerten ein paar Neonröhren, der Rest hatte bereits vor geraumer Zeit den Geist aufgegeben. 

Die Stufen wirkten im fahlen Licht uneben, die Wände oberhalb des Marmors pockenfleckig, als ob alles unter Wasser lag. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Fische und Korallenbänke an den Stufen. Anemonen auf den Fensterbänken. Vielleicht die Leichen von ein paar ersoffenen Matrosen.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte besser den Schluck aus Sanders Flachmann ausgeschlagen. Der Whisky hatte seinen nüchternen Magen mit einem Faustschlag getroffen und Elektrizität in alle Adern versprüht.

Vor den Weg in den Pub hatte Kent die Toilette aufsuchen wollen. Besser eine im hinteren Teil des Art-Noveau Gebäudes, weniger Betrieb, ältere sanitäre Anlagen, geringere Chancen einen blonden DI zu treffen.

Trotzdem, sicher war sicher, Kent ging auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter, Stufe für Stufe, immer wieder im Halblicht verharrend, lauschend. 

Eine Tür ging.

Der DS erstarrte, die Hand fest um das Messinggeländer geklammert. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor.  
Nur noch diese Nacht, nur noch diese Runde im Pub hinter sich bringen, danach zusammenbrechen, danach … danach ins Nichts taumeln.

Aber - falscher Alarm, kein weiteres Geräusch auf der Treppe.

Kent stieß den Atem aus, tastete sich weiter nach unten, trat erleichtert um die Ecke und … stand vor DI Joseph Chandler.

Makellos, groß, blond, Upper-class mit jedem Teil seines Körpers und Gesichts ausstrahlend, trotz Blässe und Schatten unter den Augen. 

Nichts Neues also.

Und DS Emerson Kent hastete nicht vorbei, murmelte keine Entschuldigung, drehte sich nicht einfach um, drängte sich nicht vorüber.  
Emerson Kent trug seine Wut wie einen Schild, hob sein Kinn und blickte seinen - zur Zeit noch seinen - DI an.  
Die ganzen für über eine Woche unterdrückten Gefühle rollten in seinem Bauch wie ein Lindwurm, ein Knäuel von gereizten Schlangen, Hydra mit vielen Köpfen, bereit zuzustoßen. 

Chandler sah ihn kurz an und wich dann seinem Blick aus.

„DS Kent.“

Anschließend trat der blonde Mann zur Seite, ging um Kent herum und weiter die Treppe hinauf.

 

DI Chandler ließ sich lautlos auf die Stufen der Treppe sinken. Er war ein Stockwerk höher gegangen, hatte den jüngeren Mann die Treppe heruntergehen hören, dann war die Tür gegangen und Stille eingetreten.   
Er sah es noch genau vor sich - Kent stand vor ihm, trotzig, die Haut weißer als der vernachlässigte Marmor des Treppenhauses. Wieder fiel Chandler auf, dass schmutziges Neonlicht Emerson Kent stand (Muss in all den Kneipen und Absteigen in denen er in seiner Jugend herumgehangen war ein echter Vorteil gewesen sein.).

Erst hatte der blonde DI geglaubt, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, dass sie hier in diesem unwirklichen, kranken Licht für immer stehen würden, festgefroren.

Dann hatte er es geschafft, an Kent vorbei zu gehen, die Treppe hinauf, horchend, bis die Tür zugefallen war, er sich sicher sein konnte, alleine zu sein.  
In diesem Augenblick war alle Kraft aus seinen Beinen gewichen und er war zusammengesackt.  
Sich selbst und seine Feigheit verfluchend vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.  
War er nicht extra hier entlang gegangen, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, Emerson Kent irgendwo in diesem Teil des Gebäudes zu treffen? Hatte er sich nicht im Kopf zurechtgelegt, was er ihm sagen wollte, verschiedenste Varianten, von der Gratulation zur bestanden Prüfung (die vermeintlich sicherste und natürlich feigste Möglichkeit) bis dahin, dass er den DS angefleht hätte, zu bleiben, ihm gesagt hätte, was er empfand (die peinlichste und unwahrscheinlichste Variation)?  
Aber nein, statt dessen saß er hier, im flackernden Neonlicht auf der Hintertreppe der Station, alleine und hatte es einmal wieder vergeigt (Nichts Neues also, Du Looser).


	13. Chapter 13

Es war 10:00 Uhr. Zeit die Akten zu schließen, nach Hause - welches Zuhause? - zu fahren.  
Es war 11:00 Uhr. Zeit vom Sofa aufzustehen und sich endlich die Schuhe auszuziehen, den Mantel, das Jacket. Die Hose, Gott, die Hose, mit der er sich einfach auf die Stufen gesetzt hatte.  
Es war 12:00 Uhr. Die Minuten verstrichen zu langsam, Einsamkeit und gebrochenes Herz im Zeitlupentempo.

Stunden später hatte Joseph Chandler die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Es war schon lange Samstag, die Nacht kalt und klar. Er stand mit dem Wodka in der Hand am Fenster und blickte zu den Autos, die noch über die Strasse rollten, die einzelnen Personen, die im Schein der Straßenlater-nen vorbei hasteten. 

London schlief nie, so wie er (Schön gesagt, so pathetisch, das passt zu Dir).

Chandler schloss die Augen, sie fühlten sich sandig an, trocken. Er wusste nicht wo die Tränen blieben (Die kommen schon noch, versprochen), während er unbewusst mit dem Tiger Balsam in seiner Hosentasche spielte.

Er wusste nicht weiter.   
Wie so oft, hatte vollkommen den Faden verloren.   
Natürlich wäre es eine Möglichkeit, sich hinter Akten und Glas zu verschanzen, wieder den Träumen seines Vaters, den Ideen seines Patenonkels hinterherzurennen, getrieben von Ehrgeiz und der Hoffnung auf Anerkennung. Endlich einmal gut genug sein. Den Siegelring wieder anstecken.

Dieser Zug war aber abgefahren, das wusste der DI.

Er sah sich im Fenster an, ein verschwommenes Gespenst von einem Mann. Was blieb von ihm übrig, wenn man die Illusionen und die Träume anderer Männer von ihm nahm?   
Wenn nur noch dieses unerträgliche ‚Jetzt‘, dieses kaputte ‚Ich‘ da blieb.   
Wer war DI Joseph Chandler?   
Ein Feigling, natürlich, aber sonst…   
Vielleicht sollte er es mit Kant versuchen - was kann ich wissen, was kann ich wollen? Oder einfacher mit Sherlock Holmes, dieser großen Nemesis aller realen Detektive und Polizisten. ‚Wenn alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen sind, muss das was übrig bleibt…‘ (Wenn Du damit anfängst, dann sind wir wirklich auf dem tiefsten Grund angekommen.)

Eigentlich war aber auch das jetzt egal, in dieser dunklen Stunde, dieser Hexenstunde, kurz bevor sich ein neuer Tag entscheidet, doch noch zu kommen.  
Und selbst jetzt sehnte er sich nach Kent, mit aller Unvernunft. Schossen ihm Bilder und Phantasien durch den Kopf, mit solcher Kraft, als wären die letzten Wochen, Tage und Stunden nicht passiert.

Seltsam, die Macht eines Herzens, selbst bei einem Gespenst, selbst wenn nichts sonst mehr übrig ist, jede Gewissheit verloren. 

Als der blonde Mann die Türklingel hörte, dachte er zuerst, es sei Einbildung. Erst beim zweiten Klingeln ging er langsam zur Tür, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, das Licht anzuschalten, die dunklen Räume und Korridore so vertraut.  
Als er den Schlüssel in Schloss drehte, die Türriegel zurückschob konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz zu klopfen begann. Hoffnung, die trügerischste aller Verblendungen.  
Endlich konnte er mit tauben Fingern die Klinke nach unten drücken, die schwere Wohnungstür zurückziehen. Im Licht des Korridors, zu jeder Stunde immer sanft und warm, stand Emerson Kent.

Wortlos ließ Joe ihn hinein.

 

DI Chandler stellte ein Bier vor DS Kent und schenkte sich selbst einen Wodka nach. In der Stille tickte die alte Standuhr, die einzige Antiquität in Chandlers durchgestylter Wohnung leise. 

Kent räusperte sich.

„Du hast weiter auf der Treppe gesessen. Ich war noch einmal da…“

Joe blickte ihn an. Der junge Mann wendete den Blick ab, hob noch einmal zu sprechen an.

„Ich … ich konnte nicht einfach gehen.“

Emerson fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare.   
Der schwarzhaarige Mann war völlig durchnässt tropfte auf sein Sofa, auf seinen Teppich und seinen Tisch. 

„Ich weiß, Du willst mich nicht mehr sehen, Du bist erleichtert, dass ich weg bin, aber ich … ich konnte nicht einfach so gehen Joe. Ich musste Dich noch einmal sehen, ein letztes Mal, ein … ein letztes Mal. Versprochen, ich bewerbe mich weg und bis dahin … ich melde mich krank, finde einen Weg , mich unsichtbar zu machen, aber jetzt … ich musste Dich noch einmal sehen … noch einmal mit Dir sprechen…“

Der blonde Mann sah wie Kent schluckte, die Hände in einander verknotet, den Blick gesenkt.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?“

„Was?“

Endlich sah Emerson ihm wieder in die Augen. Aufgerissen, verletzlich, voller Mut.  
Und Joseph Chandler traf eine Entscheidung. Dachte an den Siegelring im Schlafzimmer. An die Wünsche anderer. An seine eigenen Wünsche und die dritte Nacht. Die Kälte des Stahls unter seinen Füßen, als er auf dem Stuhl gestanden und in die Dunkelheit geblickt hatte. In den Abgrund.

Dann stand er auf, ging zu Emerson Kent, setzte sich neben ihn und schloss ihn in die Arme.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann wurde vollkommen still, während Chandler seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern legte.

„Joe?“

Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Geh nicht.“

„Joe?“

„Geh nicht Em, geh nicht.“

Der DI hob den Kopf von den Schultern und blickte in die weiten, bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines DS. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr durch die feuchten schwarzen Locken.

„Bitte Em, Du … Du kannst nicht gehen. Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen.“

Vor Verzweiflung klang Chandlers Stimme rau.

Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Kent. Er fasste dessen Schultern, zog ihn zu sich, um dem jüngeren Mann näher zu sein, fühlte das nasse Hemd, die Atemzüge auf seinem Gesicht, ohne sich auch nur für eine Sekunde von Emerson zu lösen. Der jüngere Mann machte ein Geräusch in seinen Mund, eine Mischung von Seufzen und Stöhnen, als er seine Lippen öffnete und Joes Zunge über seine glitt, während er nach hinten auf das Sofa fiel. 

Chandler vertiefte den Kuss, ließ seine Hand grob an Kent nach oben gleiten, begann ungeduldig dessen Hemd zu öffnen, fuhr mit den Fingern über die glatte Brust. Er löste seine Lippen von Kents und küsste ihn am Kieferknochen entlang nach unten, um an der Stelle, wo die Schulter in den Hals überging, zu saugen, Emerson zu beißen, wie in der Nacht in der Polizeistation.   
Em krallte sich fast schmerzhaft in seinen Oberarm, um dann loszulassen und an Chandlers Hemd zu zerren. Beide lösten sich nur lange genug voneinander, um wechselseitig an ihren Oberteilen zu ziehen, bis sie endlich auf den Boden fielen. Kent erschauderte, als er in die blauen Augen des DIs blickte, das Verlangen sah, als Joe seinen nackten Oberkörper betrachtete. 

Dann fuhr der ältere Mann mit seiner Zunge über Emersons Brust, biss erneut spielerisch zu und Kent schloss wieder die Augen, als sein Kopf auf die Rücklehne des Sofas fiel. Er vergrub seine Hände in Joes Haaren und zog ihn nach oben, um seine Lippen wieder auf seinem Mund zu spüren. Als er Joes Erektion deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel fühlte, konnte er ein erneutes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, was ein Lächeln auf Chandlers Gesicht zauberte. Dessen Hände wanderten wieder nach unten, fuhren unter Kents Hintern, zogen ihn enger an sich, während sich der jüngere Mann auf der Suche nach mehr Berührung nach oben bog.

Minuten später lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander. Joe richtete sich auf, reichte Emerson die Hand, zog ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit nach oben, dass sie gegeneinander prallten, was Kent ausnutze, um seine Arme erneut um Chandler zu schlingen, dessen Mund mit seinen Lippen zu attackieren.  
Joe zog Kent mit sich, während sie sich blind, ineinander verschlungen den Flur entlang tasteten, gegen Wände prallten und dabei versuchten, sich wechselseitig weiter auszuziehen.

Joes Gürtel fiel nach einigen vergeblichen Bemühungen endlich auf eine Kommode und Emerson verhedderte sich fast in seinen nassen Jeans bis sie endlich die Schlafzimmertür aufstießen. 

Kent fiel auf Joe und ihre Zähne stießen aneinander, als sie versuchten, sie gleichzeitig weiter zu küssen. 

Und dann setzte ein kurzer Augenblick Stille ein, während sie sich nur in die Augen sehen konnten, vollkommen gebannt voneinander, sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, ihrer Haut spürend, bevor sich Emerson wieder nach vorne beugte und Joe mit einer Zärtlichkeit küsste, die dieser nie zuvor erlebt hatte, die ihn sprachlos machte.

„Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, so lange Joe.“

Kent vergrub seine Nase in den Hals des DIs, atmete tief dessen Geruch ein.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und Chandler auf ihm lag, seine Handgelenke mit einer Hand umfasste und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, dass Kents Atem stocken ließ. Das Lächeln eines Raubtiers, bevor er mit der freien Hand Emersons Boxershorts mit einem Ruck nach unten zog und dessen Erektion umfasste. 

Kent wimmerte, als der ältere Mann begann, ihn rhythmisch streicheln und regelmäßig mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze seines Glieds zu reiben. Erneut konnte er nichts weiter tun, als sich ihm entgegen zu wölben, dem DI vollkommen ausgeliefert. Dabei rieb er mit seinem eigenen Bein an der Erektion des anderen entlang, fühlte dessen Erregung, dessen Wärme und Schweiß, während ihr Atem schneller wurde, beide verzweifelt nach mehr Reibung, mehr Nähe suchend.

„Bitte, Joe.“

Emerson konnte nur noch flüstern, blickte Chandler an, während er sich unter ihm wand.

„Was möchtest Du, Emerson,“ knurrte Joe atemlos in sein Ohr.

„Ich, möchte,… Du weißt schon…“

Ein stärkerer Druck auf seinen Handgelenken, ein festerer Griff um sein Glied.

„Was, Em…“

„Ich will Dich … ich will, dass Du mich fickst.“

Chandler erstarrte. 

Dann ließ er Kent los, richtete sich auf und zog seine eigene Boxershorts nach unten. Emerson richtete seinen Blick auf das steife Glied, heller als sein eigenes, mit den blonden Haaren, die sich an der Basis kräuselten. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich hin, umfasste Chandlers Hintern, zog ihn zu sich und nahm dessen Schwanz in den Mund.

Als er mit der Zunge an der gesamten Länge entlangfuhr und dann mit der anderen Hand die Hoden umfasste, spürte er das atemlose Lächeln in Chandlers Stimme mehr, als er es hörte.

„Ich dachte, Du wolltest…“

Emerson saugte einmal, was dem blonden Mann ein Aufstöhnen entlockte, löste sich dann und blickte nach oben.

„Gleich Joe, erst…“

Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln, das Chandler ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte, senkte er den Kopf wieder und fuhr noch einmal über die Spitze, bevor er das Glied wieder in den Mund nahm. Mit der einen Hand klammerte er sich so fest an Joes Hüfte, dass er sich sicher war, einen weiteren Bluterguss auf der hellen Haut des DIs zu hinterlassen, während die andere an dessen Hoden zog und sie knetete. Mit seiner Zunge nahm er jede Ader auf Chandlers Schwanz wahr, dessen Härte mit Seide überzogen.

Als er aufblickte sah er, dass der blonde Mann den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte, während er in ihn stieß. Als sich Kent von ihm löste, beugte sich Joe nach unten und küsste ihn wieder, lang und intensiv, der salzig bittere Geschmack von Chandlers Flüssigkeit auf ihren Zungen.   
Dann drückte der blonde Mann Emerson nach hinten und schob sich zwischen dessen Beine. Kent sah die Schweißperlen an Chandlers Haaransatz und dessen gerötete Wangenknochen, die vor Erregung leuchtenden Augen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb genauso schnell hob und senkte, während der DI aus der Kommode am Bett Gleitgel nahm, auf sich und seinen Händen verteilte.

Die beiden Männer ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, als Chandler Kents Beine anwinkelte, vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn glitt, dann mit einem zweiten, um ihn zu weiten. Em hielt den Atem an, versuchte nicht laut aufzustöhnen, als er die Bewegung von Joe in sich spürte. Unwillkürlich drückte er sich nach unten, um dessen Finger noch tiefer in sich zu haben.   
Chandler schluckte und zögerte kurz, als er seine Finger aus Kent zog, um sich näher an den jüngeren Mann zu knien, dass sein Schwanz an ihn stieß. Dann, mit einer langsamen, aber zielsicheren Bewegung glitt er in ihn und beide Männer stöhnten gemeinsam auf, während sie ihren Rhythmus fanden, gegeneinander stießen, Joe Emersons Glied umfasste, Emerson die Hüfte anhob, damit Chandler tiefer in ihn stoßen konnte, genau den richtigen Punkt fand.

„Oh Gott, Joe…“

Emerson spürte, dass er kurz davor stand, zu kommen (viel zu schnell) und merkte, an den schneller werdenden Stößen, dass es dem anderen Mann nicht anders ging. Der Atem Chandlers an seinem Hals, dessen Hände, die sich in ihn krallten, der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut.

Als Joes Mund seinen suchte, stöhnten beide auf und mit einem Schrei kam der blonde Mann, ergoss sich in ihn und genau dieses Gefühl, dieses Wissen, löste Emersons Orgasmus aus, Sterne hinter seinen Augenliedern, als Joe weiter in ihn stieß, während sich sein eigenes Sperma auf seinen Bauch und seine Brust ergoss.

 

Leere in seinem Kopf, vollkommene Leere, nur das Gefühl von Emerson, von seinem Kopf an Kents Brust, aufeinander gesunken, atemlos, sprachlos.

Chandler lauschte dem Herzschlag des jüngeren Mannes, den Atemzügen, die langsamer wurden.

Er wollte sich niemals wieder bewegen.  
Er wollte, dass dieser Augenblick für immer dauerte.  
Nur Emerson und er.  
Nichts mehr.

„Joe…“

„Mmmh…“

„Mein Bein schläft ein.“

Ein schläfriges Lächeln überzog Chandlers Gesicht, als er sich langsam aufstützte und auf seinen Liebhaber hinuntersah.   
Emerson sah entspannt aus, er streckte eine Hand nach oben, um durch die blonden Haare des älteren Mannes zu streichen.

„Sorry, ich wäre lieber liegen geblieben … so mit Dir … für immer.“

Kents Lachen klang etwas verlegen.

„Ich auch…“

Chandler beugte sich noch einmal nach vorne und küsste Emerson. Dann zog er ihn zu sich hoch.

„Lass uns duschen gehen. Du wirst sonst noch krank, wenn Du in so einer Nacht mit nassen Kleidern durch London gelaufen bist. Wofür hast Du eigentlich Deine teuren Spielzeuge?“

 

Als sie später in der Nacht eng aneinander im Bett lagen, eingehüllt in die Dunkelheit, die nur das gedimmte Licht einer Nachttischlampe durchbrach, hob Emerson seinen Kopf von Joes Schulter.

„Und?“

„Was?“

Der blonde Mann sah auf und blickte Kent in die braunen Augen.

„Wie geht es weiter?“

Chandler schwieg kurz, dann richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kopfstütze. Verschlafen, erschöpft, angenehm erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, die Bartstoppeln.

„Als Du weg warst, nach unserem Streit, habe ich mich in der ersten Nacht ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, mitten in die Glasscherben. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass es einsetzt, Du weißt, der Zwang … aufräumen, waschen, umziehen… aber … ich hab einfach nur dagesessen. Betäubt. Ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, wann und ob ich geschlafen habe, wie ich zur Arbeit gekommen bin. Es war wie … wie im Traum, wie unter … einem Beruhigungsmittel, im Krankenhaus, wenn man nicht ganz da ist.“

Joe sah Emerson fragend an und der nickte. Der ältere Mann holte tief Luft.

„Und dann kam die dritte Nacht. Da war diese … diese Betäubung plötzlich weg. Alles war so intensiv, so als ob ich plötzlich gemerkt hätte ‚Das ist echt, das ist wirklich, ganz wirklich.‘ Da ist alles zusammengebrochen … nein, das ist nicht das richtige Wort, es war … es war… roh, ein roher Schmerz, ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, nur noch denken, aber die Gedanken … ich konnte sie nicht mehr beherrschen, alles stürzte auf mich ein … ich wollte ins Bad, mich waschen, irgendetwas … machen, um wieder Kontrolle zu haben und da war nichts, nur dieser Strudel aus Bildern, Gedanken in meinen Kopf.“

Chandler merkte, dass seine Stimme lauter wurde, schneller und dann die Arme von Kent um sich geschlungen, den Kopf an seinem Oberarm, die Hände strichen langsam, beruhigend über seine Haut.

Der DI schluckte, beugte sich nach vorn.

„Das war die furchtbarste Nacht in meinem Leben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte, ich habe keinen Ausweg gesehen, überall nur die … die Anforderungen, die Wünsche von meinem Vater, von meinem Patenonkel. Und wofür das alles, dieser Weg, den alle immer für mich wollten und den ich gegangen bin … bis ich nach Whitechapel kam und da das erste Mal … gestolpert bin, vom Weg abgekommen bin Aber das konnte ich mir noch erklären, ich konnte es … rational erklären. Ein guter Polizist sein, was bewegen, nicht nur hinterm Schreibtisch sitzen. Nicht ganz das, was sich die … die anderen vorgestellt hatten, aber noch ok, noch im Rahmen. Und dann Du.“

Joe blickte Em wieder in die Augen und der jüngere Mann sah die Verletzung, die Angst und die Verzweiflung dieser dritten Nacht. Fast hätte er die Hand gehoben, versucht zu sagen, dass sein Vorgesetzter, sein Liebhaber nicht weitersprechen musste.

„Du hast doch nicht gepasst zu dem, was ich sein sollte. Und gleichzeitig wollte ich Dich mehr als alles andere und ich wusste nicht, wie ich das aushalten sollte, in meinem Kopf, in mir drin, wie ich damit weiterleben sollte, noch eine Sekunde, einen Tag.“

Der DI atmete durch, versuchte Abstand von seiner Erinnerungen und den Gefühlen zu gewinnen.

„Ich wollte mich umbringen. Wirklich, Em, ich wollte mich umbringen, ich habe mich so … so geschämt, für alles was ich bin und alle Erwartungen, die ich nicht erfüllen kann und … und gleichzeitig war ich mich so satt, das alles hier so satt, dieses … Durcheinander, in meinem Kopf, in mir drin, diesen Druck und … Und dann bin ich nach draußen gegangen und habe einen Stuhl an die Brüstung gezogen und ich wollte hinunterspringen, in dieses Dunkel, wollte endlich Ruhe, das es vorbei ist, dass da endlich Ruhe ist.“

Emerson rieb mit seiner Handfläche Kreise auf Joes Rücken. Er murmelte:

„Ich bin froh, dass Du es nicht getan hast.“

Joe warf ihn ein zerknirschtes Lächeln zu.

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich habe dort gestanden, es war furchtbar … kalt und es regnete und in meinem Kopf rauschte alles und … dann musste ich an Dich denken und Miles und die anderen. Und dass ich nicht wollte, dass Du weinst … dass, ja das hört sich vollkommen pathetisch an, aber der Satz von Miles, dass Du weinen würdest, er schoss mir durch den Kopf und dann war da plötzlich in mir drin eine … Entschlossenheit, anders kann ich das nicht nennen, ein Wille, eine Wut, auf mich und meinen Vater und alle anderen und ich habe mir gedacht, dass es mein Leben ist, alleine mein Leben und ich nicht wegen der Vorstellungen von anderen wie mein Leben ist und mit wem ich es verbringe, auf diesem Stuhl im strömenden Regen stehen will. Dass es nicht in Ordnung ist. Und … dann bin ich wieder hineingegangen und habe den Ring von meinem Vater ausgezogen … ich wollte ihn nicht mehr an mir spüren, all diese Träume und Hoffnungen. Danach wusste ich einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte … Ich war mir sicher, ich hätte Dich endgültig verloren, ich war … ja ich war feige, zu feige, um zu Dir zu kommen. Ich hatte Angst, was passieren würde. Gott, Em, ich bin so froh, dass zu mir gekommen bist, ich …“

Chandler stockte, warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Kent und zog ihn dann näher an sich.

„Deswegen, wenn Du mich fragst, wie es weiter geht … ich weiß es nicht, aber egal wie, ich will Dich an meine Seite, ich will Dich in meinem Leben. Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass alles gut wird oder leicht, aber ich will, dass Du mich nie wieder verlässt … Wenn Du das auch willst, meine ich…“

Wieder sah Emerson die Verletzlichkeit in Joes Augen aufflackern, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihn zart auf den Mund küsste.

„Natürlich will ich Dich, DI Chandler. Mehr als alles und jeden anderen.“

„Ich … Eines, eines noch, Em. Worüber wir sprechen müssen.“

Auf den Wangen des älteren Mannes zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab, er rutschte unbehaglich etwas von Kent weg und blickte auf seine Hände, mit denen er seine Knie umfing.

„Wegen … wegen meiner … Vorstellungen. Im Bett, Du, du weißt…“

Emerson musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er näher an Joe heran rutschte.

„Ja Joe?“

„Also, mmh,…“

Chandler rieb sich verlegen über seinen Nasenrücken.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht, wann und wie, aber diese … Vorstellungen, Bilder, die sind da und wenn, wenn Du nicht willst, dann ist das auch ok, aber…“

Sanft umfing Kent die Hände des älteren Mannes und blickte ihn mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln in die Augen, was dazu führte, dass dieser noch stärker errötete. Leise schnurrte Emerson:

„Vielleicht solltest Du mir erst einmal mehr über diese … Vorstellungen und Bilder erzählen, Joe.“

„Gott Em, das, das kann ich nicht, das ist zu …“

Emerson ließ sich zurücksinken und zog den anderen mit sich nach unten um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du das schaffst.“


	14. Epilog

Emerson Kent folgte Joseph Chandler durch die Dünen und fühlte sich unwirklich.   
Das Licht, die Wärme, das blaue Meer, das Haus, das hinter ihnen lag.   
Die Iles des Glenans oder besser, eine der Inseln des bretonischen Archipels, über der die Sommerluft flimmerte, während die Möwen mit ihren hohen Schreien ins Meer tauchten.

Joe hatte ihn vorgestern in den Range Rover verfrachtet und war losgefahren.   
Direkt nach der Trauung.   
Das war das Unwirklichste überhaupt, die Trauung.  
Emerson Kent blickte auf den Ring an seinem Finger. Sah das Glitzern an der Hand des blonden Mannes, die fest die seine umschloss.

Fast wäre er in ihn hineingelaufen, als er plötzlich stoppte. Vor ihnen, in einer Mulde, perfekt geschützt vom Wind, mit atemberaubenden Blick auf das Meer und die untergehende Sonne, lag eine Decke, auf der ein Picknickkorb stand.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, beobachtete Kent, wie Chandler eine Flasche mit Sekt - nein, vermutlich irgendein teurer Champagner, nicht dass er den Unterschied erkenne würde, öffnete. Der blonde Mann - sein Ehemann, musste sich Emerson erinnern - reichte ihm ein Glas an und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Gott, Em, wenn Du weiter so guckst … Du hast diesen Gesichtsausdruck seit mittlerweile mehr als 48 Stunden, als ob Dir irgendetwas auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Nicht, dass es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft ist, dass Du mich so verträumt ansiehst, aber bei jedem anderen würde ich vermute, er wäre nicht ganz bei Trost“

Indigniert blickte der jüngere Mann ihn an, was dazu führte, dass Joseph Chandler noch mehr lachen musste und sich vorsichtig sein Glas balancierend an einen Felsblock lehnte.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich sitze hier mit Champagner an einem Strand einer bretonischen Insel, mit meinem Vorgesetzten, mit dem ich seit nicht einmal drei ganzen Tagen verheiratet bin und … Joe, wie sollte ich nicht glauben, dass ich träume? Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, mich selbst kneifen zu müssen.“

Der Ausdruck auf Chandlers Gesicht wich einem gänzlich anderem Lächeln.

„Wenn Schmerzen das Mittel Deiner Wahl sind, dann hätte Dich gestern Nacht doch definitiv überzeugen müssen, dass Du ganz und gar nicht träumst.“

Kent fand es etwas beschämend, aber die raue Stimme und die Selbstzufriedenheit in den Zügen des blonden Mannes machten ihn ebenso an wie die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, von der einige Körperstellen immer noch schmerzten. Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Halsband, ein Geschenk von Joe, das er seit mittlerweile über zwei Jahren trug, wann immer es möglich war. Hier, auf der einsamen bretonischen Insel, wo es kein anderes Haus gab, würde er es in den kommenden Tagen nicht ablegen müssen.

Der ältere Mann hatte Kents Reaktion fast amüsiert beobachtet, stellte sein Glas zur Seite und schob sich näher an Emerson, hielt aber plötzlich inne.

„Bevor ich es vergesse.“

Er hob den Deckel des Picknickkorbs erneut an und holte etwas heraus, was Kent zuerst für ein zu groß geratene Zigarette hielt, bevor ihm klar wurde, was es war. 

„DCI Chandler, das ist nicht Dein Ernst. Wo hast Du diesen riesigen Joint her? Seit wann kiffst Du? Bist Du jetzt vollständig verrückt geworden?“

Mit einem sonnigen Lächeln zündete Joe den Joint an, nahm einen Zug, hustete und sagte:

„Ich bin an einem Sommerwochenende am Meer von einem älteren Mann verführt worden. Wir hatten die ganze Nacht wilden Sex. Auf einer Decke. In den Dünen. Während das Meer rauschte und wir dabei gekifft haben.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Genau das hast Du mir damals in Schottland erzählt. Dein erstes Mal. Erinnerst Du Dich nicht? Was dann gar nicht Dein erstes Mal war, aber gut, es hörte sich damals an, als ob Du das doch ganz gerne so gehabt hättest. Anstatt der Turnmatten, meine ich.“

Versonnen nahm Joe noch einen Zug aus dem Joint, während Kent ihn weiterhin fassungslos anstarrte.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber der Champagner ist mir glaube ich lieber. Sei´s drum. Hier bitte, wenn Du einmal ziehen möchtest.“

Emerson nahm seinem Mann den Joint ab, nahm einen Zug und fing auch an zu husten.

„Du meinst also…“

„Tcha, auch wenn es nicht Dein erstes Mal ist, wir sind am Meer, es rauscht, wir haben eine Decke, ich bin ein älterer Mann und wenn Du darauf bestehst können wir auch noch weiter kiffen. Auf den wilden Sex, die ganze Nacht lang, bestehe ich aber, so oder so.“

Kent blickte auf Chandler, auf den Joint, das Meer und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Er zog noch einmal an dem Joint, beugte sich vor und schlang die Arme um seinen Mann. Doch, das hier war wirklich und er würde jede Sekunde davon genießen. Mit einem schrägen Lächeln sagte er:

„Wird bestimmt traumhaft, Joe.“


End file.
